


ANAMNESIS

by nightrunning



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: .....kinda, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gladnis, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pre-Game(s), Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, but look., i realise these tags go from "cute friends falling in love" to "JACKING IT WITH A BRO" LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrunning/pseuds/nightrunning
Summary: Something is eating away at Ignis and he's not the type to burden others, but Gladio sees a spark in him that he wants to set alight. Set in Insomnia before game events - a story about balancing life and duty and whatever this feeling is that starts to keep Gladio up at night."It is the idea that humans possess knowledge from past incarnations and that learning consists of rediscovering that knowledge within us."





	1. Chapter 1

‘You can relax, you know,’

 

Ignis looked up from his phone to give Noctis a decidedly dry look.

 

‘No, I’m not sure I can.’

 

Noctis rolled his eyes. ‘At least sit properly,’

 

‘I am sitting properly,’

 

‘No, I mean like a normal guy in a bar, not,’ he gestured, phone in hand. ‘like that.’

 

Ignis raised a brow and made no effort to sit any differently, properly or otherwise, and Gladio smiled into the palm of his hand. He had his elbow propped up on the table dividing them two-to-two, and was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. _The Backburner_ was a dingy little turn-off about ten minutes from the Citadel, an open-air eatery full of salvaged furniture that stank of beer and stale cologne - but Noctis had wanted to come here, and Prompto, of course, championed his choice.

 

The sun was setting slowly, and a cool breeze balmed the back of Gladio’s neck. There was something about the two kids speaking a-hundred-words-a-minute to each other that was kinda hypnotising.

 

Ignis did not look so comfortable.

 

Gladio noticed and sat up with a sigh. He’d never really mingled with the guy before, but he knew enough to assume this wasn’t Ignis’ usual scene. He would adjust his phone on the table over and over, moving it a fraction this way and that, or squint at the stickers on the bar wall, brow furrowed with polite distaste. Nobody else in the place had a suit on, but nobody else looked as tense.

 

‘So,’ Gladio started, knowing he should at least try to set him at ease. ‘you do any training? I don’t see you at the gym.’

 

‘No, well, yes, I do train. Just not there.’

 

‘Huh, you do weights?’

 

‘Cardio, mostly.’

 

‘Yeah?’ Gladio could see that. Ignis had a runner’s body; he’d be quick, good with a blade if he ever learned to dance with one. He filed away that notion for later.

 

‘Mmm.’

 

‘Well, if you ever wanna get into some serious stuff, let me know. Noct can tell you how good of a trainer I am,’ he jabbed a thumb at the Prince, who instantly pulled a face.

 

‘Don’t do it, he enjoys it way too much.’ he said. Strangely, and despite his awkwardness, Noctis fit right into this crowd. His too-big tee and cosy little hat took the edge off his oh-so royal features, and Prompto could blend in anywhere - though it wasn’t a talent he knew he had.

 

‘A masochist.’ Ignis tilted his head.

 

‘You have no idea,’ Noctis glowered at Gladio, who sent back a grin, a proud one. For all his grumbling, Noctis was getting better every day, and it was gratifying.

 

‘Gotta put the work in if you want results,’

 

‘I just wanna sleep,’

 

‘Dude, you’re always asleep,’ Prompto laughed. It brightened Noctis’ face even though he pouted, and Gladio couldn’t help another smile, different this time - it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Prompto have this light bulb effect on him.

 

‘Oh, yeah, is that why I was awake last night when you called me? Cause of the spider?’

 

‘You saw the picture! It was huge!’

 

‘Pfff,’

 

Ignis exhaled, sensing his part in the conversation had come to an end. He looked like he wanted to settle back into his seat, but stopped himself at the last moment, choosing to stay board-straight on the very edge of it instead. Gladio felt the pull of sleep again. Obviously, his small talk hadn’t done a thing to help.

 

He watched Ignis check his phone. Again. He watched the waitresses weave through the mess of busted-up tables and mismatched chairs with trays and pitchers with ice tapping against the glass. Gladio waved one over to order another round of cokes and something harder for himself - Ignis was gonna be driving, after all.

 

Prompto sat up when he spotted their drinks arrive. He’d seen the tall glass among the three shorter ones, or maybe the umbrella bobbing in it. His eyes were wide and shiny as the waitress passed it over gingerly, and Gladio knew what was coming before he had even taken a sip.

 

‘Woah, can I get one of those?’

 

‘I think you’re fine with soda,’ Gladio laughed. Sugar was more than enough to get Prompto going like a firecracker.

 

To his surprise, Ignis made a noise that sounded kinda like a chuckle. Gladio looked at him, and Ignis looked back with pretty green eyes and a curious quirk of his brow. The rest of him was so serious, but that one chime of laughter had struck something. Gladio didn’t know what, he just wanted to hear it again.

 

‘Aw, alright,’ Prompto sunk into his chair, but brightened when Gladio put the umbrella in his coke.

 

A new round of King’s Knight swept the boys up and left him and Ignis in companionable silence - or maybe it was just _there_ , maybe they were just in it. Either way, Gladio drew himself up again. The drink was dryer than he’d have liked, but sharp enough that he didn’t feel so much like his thoughts were weighed down with tar.

 

‘So, okay, besides your cardio, what do you do?’

 

It was a clumsy question with too many answers, but Ignis still seemed to chew it over.

 

‘I do what I can for Noctis, cleaning and cooking, mostly.’

 

‘Cooking?’

 

‘Yes. Is that strange?’

 

‘No,’ Gladio smiled, thinking of aprons and flour. ‘just seems kinda messy for you,’

 

‘It’s not messy if you do it correctly.’

 

Gladio took another sip, nodding. Ignis’ phone flashed. He was quick to swipe at it, quicker to read whatever was there, and his expression hollowed in an instant. The line of his shoulders tightened, Gladio felt himself frowning as he watched him fold his hands into his lap and look downwards. The feeling from before, that bubble of hope his laughter had made, dulled, too.

 

‘Sorry,’

 

‘S’alright,’ Gladio offered him a smile. It wasn’t returned. ‘you wanna tell me more about this cooking stuff?’

 

‘It’s a, ah,’ he paused to sigh and run a hand through his hair. ‘it’s a broad subject. Do you not cook?’

 

‘Hey, I can pour boiling water over stuff. Not that I’m bragging.’

 

‘That’s…’ Ignis frowned. ‘You should at least know how to make a risotto, or a broth,’

 

‘And how do I do that?’

 

Ignis frowned, looking tired. Too tired.

 

 _He knows what I’m doing_. Gladio held his stare. Maybe Ignis thought it was patronising, but the distraction was clearly a welcome one, even if it was obvious. Ignis took a moment to pick his words, and Gladio could imagine that same look on his face as he picked out herbs or spices from the rack he surely had in his kitchen. He put his head back in his hand and let the chatter from the bar, the chimes of intermittent laughter, and Ignis’ quiet voice soak up around him as the sunset desaturated the sky.

 

The next time Ignis’ phone lit up, he took a second to glance downwards… then continued on.

 

* * *

 

When three more sodas had cluttered up the table, Noctis called it a night. He and Prompto stayed behind to use the toilets whilst Ignis went on ahead to the car, leaving Gladio to square away the bill. Afterwards, pockets considerably lighter, he went on after Ignis.

 

The sky was properly dark now, the chill more of a bracing cold, and Gladio wished he’d thought to bring a coat. Still, he deemed the night a success - he’d learnt a thing or two about soup (who knew there was more to it than opening up a can?), won another flicker of a half-smile, a promise of more to be uncovered, and Noctis had gone unnoticed all evening.

 

He found the car easy enough, tucked neatly in a parking space on the side of the road. Ignis had his phone to his ear and was speaking softly into it. Gladio stalled to listen just long enough to decide if he should walk away.

 

‘I know. I’m sorry. No, I-’ Ignis was whispering desperately. ‘No! I suppose not, but, oh. I’m sorry. What else am I supposed to say?’ A long pause, Ignis didn’t move, he looked straight ahead with the lamplight reflecting vacantly in his eyes. Whatever he heard next robbed the emotion from him. His face fell and his voice was smaller; the fight in him gone. ‘Fine. No. Goodnight.’

 

He ended the call and stuffed the phone into his jacket pocket, then turned his face upwards to blink into the light. It gripped Gladio, something painful and awkward wrenched in his chest that turned his legs to lead.

 

Ignis hastily brushed under his eyes when he spotted Gladio at last.

 

‘Gladio. I didn’t see you.’

 

‘It’s okay. You good to drive?’ Gladio edged closer. Ignis watched him, wary, then it turned into a scowl.

 

‘Of course,’ he huffed. It faded quickly, though, back to the same tired tension he’d had before. ‘I’m sorry, I just...’

 

Ignis shrugged.

 

‘Family?’

 

‘Yes,’

 

Gladio laughed duly, coming to stand beside Ignis, looking up at the buildings crowding the little street. Rows like this in Insomnia towered tall, layers on layers, and pressed inwards, but it wasn’t always a bad thing. The sounds of the bar carried on the air, and Gladio’s head felt a little fuzzy from the drinks. Ignis was wrapped up in his thoughts, clearly, and it weighed heavy between them.

 

‘I had fun tonight.’

 

Ignis nodded.

 

What next? Gladio itched at his chin. He’d barely spoken to Ignis before tonight, and now here they were. It seemed like too much too quick to invite him out again, and besides, he didn’t know where Ignis would even wanna go. Maybe he could catch him in the Citadel sometime, offer to go grab a coffee - or tea, whatever he was into. Still, that didn’t help him with what to do now.

 

‘Hey, Ignis-’

 

A heavy exhale and a grimace; Ignis met his eyes.

 

Gladio’s mouth went dry.

 

‘There they are!’

 

‘I coulda swore we parked further down,’

 

‘Yeah, it looks different at night,’

 

Ignis stood up straight when Prompto and Noctis reappeared, looking cheery and far less squirmy. Prompto had a bright smile for the two of them, and even Noctis managed something of a smirk. Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair and nudged him towards the rear of the car.

 

‘Alright, boys, you’re in the back for the ride home.’ he declared, deciding Ignis didn’t need Prompto poking at the stereo every ten seconds. He gave Ignis a swift wink. Ignis nodded, he opened up the driver’s side door and looked over at his charge.

 

Fortunately, he and Prompto were already chirping about _one more match_ , and Gladio chalked up another victory. It was small, but still, a win was a win, even if it didn’t quite feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_I had fun tonight_.

 

Gladio’s words had lingered, chasing Ignis during his morning run in the rain and making him lose count of his steps, over and over. He hadn’t believed Gladio at first, not until he’d said the same thing again before leaving the car that night. It was as though he knew Ignis would need the reminder, an assurance of his veracity. And Gladio _had_ been smiling the same, held Ignis’ gaze the same.

 

Rightfully, Ignis knew he should be annoyed. Gladio had intruded on an incredibly private phone call, after all, but he found himself lacking any irritation. Gladio hadn’t pressed for details or presumed to comfort him, he’d just treated him like an adult.

 

Unlike his parents.

 

Ignis left four messages on his Uncle’s answering machine, each one more ridiculous than the last. But the venting was a necessary evil. Ignis felt more smothered each day and it was only getting worse. He would retreat into himself at home, which in turn made the atmosphere in the family house heavier still; a vicious cycle.

 

_You should consider marriage sooner than later. You should re-enroll in further education. You should travel before Noctis becomes King. You should remember he will have his own chefs, Ignis!_

 

As if to try and scald the thoughts away, Ignis headed for the showers in the lower levels of the Citadel. He didn’t come here often, save to escort Noctis to and from his “lessons” with Gladio, and he’d certainly never deigned to use the communal washroom before - but it was early enough in the morning that he doubted anyone else would’ve worked up enough of a sweat to warrant showering.

 

Still, Ignis checked the locker room and corridors for signs of activity, and when he found none of note, he returned to the showers and shucked off his jogging pants and thermal longsleeve. He folded them up into neat squares, stacked them, and set them aside, and when he finally stepped under the hot plume of water he let out a low sigh.

 

The ache in muscles was _just_ at that sweet spot - a hurt like a gratifying pat on the back, bearable now but promising to last well into the late morning, though he’d cover it up with a suit and severity.

 

Ignis ran a hand through his hair to tease out the knots. He smoothed the water down his arms and torso, helped it glide down his thighs and calves. He hadn’t thought to bring any shower gel, but it wouldn’t matter - he planned to wash again before his afternoon appointment with Noctis. Ignis closed his eyes and tilted his head up until he felt almost submerged. It was quiet save for the water, and for a moment he wondered if he could take a little relief…

 

It’d been some time since he’d touched himself or even had the chance to… but, of course, just as he let his hand glance downwards from his navel, he heard a bright chuckle and a surprised call of his name.

 

Ignis almost slipped on tiles in his haste to straighten up.

 

‘Gladio?’ he wished he didn’t sound so obviously guilty.

 

‘Hey, you weren’t thinkin’ about me, were you?’

 

‘Pardon?’ Ignis turned to glare. To think he’d just been inwardly singing the man’s praises for not crossing the lines of impropriety with him!

 

But again - the anger wasn’t truly there. Ignis simply felt embarrassed - and far too hot.

 

Gladio took it all with a smile. He wore nothing but a towel - which he promptly shed and tossed aside. The heat grew in Ignis’ cheeks and he turned away, but not so quickly that he missed the cut of Gladio’s physique. He was all hard muscle and bronze skin, with half-done outlines of a blossoming tattoo across his back and biceps. Gladio was impressive now, but still had more growing to do, more strength to hone. Ignis kenneled the thought before it could go any further. He faced up into the spray of the water again, holding his breath until he had to gasp.

 

He heard Gladio turn on the shower next to his.

 

‘Do you have to do that now?’ Ignis asked.

 

‘I’ve been on the bench for an hour, so yeah,’

 

‘I see.’

 

‘Bet you do.’ Gladio winked. ‘Impressed?’

 

‘I think you’re impressed enough for the both of us.’ Ignis drawled before he could help it. A flutter shot up through him the moment he finished, and he scrambled for an apology… until Gladio laughed. Ignis watched him for a moment, scrambling for a word he couldn’t find, something to describe what he was feeling.

 

Gladio knew he’d been joking. He hadn’t needed an awkward, stone-faced explanation.

 

‘You’re kinda cranky in the mornings, huh?’

 

‘A little.’

 

‘I see where Noct gets it from.’

 

‘I’m not his mother,’

 

‘No?’ Gladio teased, lathering up his chest and shoulders with something foamy and lemon scented. Ignis glanced at him, intending to shoot him a dry look, but found his attention drawn elsewhere. The water carved out Gladio’s smooth stomach and slick muscles perfectly. Ignis only let himself look at Gladio’s behind for an instant, and between his legs for even less than a fraction of a second.

 

Fortunately, Gladio had his eyes closed.

 

‘About the other night,’ he started. Ignis pushed the button on the shower again and turned the dial a notch further in the _cold_ direction. ‘I didn’t mean to step over any boundaries or anything. Just didn’t wanna ignore you, you know?’

 

‘No, you didn’t, it’s no worry.’

 

‘I’m glad. We should hang out more.’ Gladio shook his wet hair and raked it back.

 

‘Clothed, preferably.’

 

He snorted, and when he opened his eyes they twinkled with mischief. ‘If you say so.’

 

Just as Ignis found himself smiling, he remembered the schedule he’d committed his life to. It struck him quick, and he checked his wrist for a watch he’d not even put on that morning. With a last hasty rinse down, Ignis cupped his hands under the steam and picked his moment carefully.

 

_What am I doing?_

 

He didn’t have an answer, just an urge to go with it.

 

Gladio squawked when Ignis doused him with cold water.

 

‘It’s bad luck to attack a guy when he’s naked!’ Gladio called after his retreating back.

 

Ignis smothered his laughter with the first towel he could find.

 

* * *

 

A car sped down the road outside and made Ignis jump halfway off the bed. He was bundled up the dark in a patchwork blanket, picking at yesterday’s leftovers, and watching a subtitled documentary with sound all the way down. As much he didn’t look forward to his parents clattering back into the house, he’d get a headstart on _acting proper_ if he heard them coming. Grimly, he rearranged himself on his bed and drew up his knees.

 

It was always the same thing with them. _What did you do today, Ignis?_ A question that inevitably led to a lecture on what he _should_ have been doing, what he _should_ be working towards.

 

Ignis tapped the fork against his lower lip. It wasn’t right that he felt more at ease in the middle of negotiations in the Citadel than he was in his own home. Not like it _felt_ like home, despite the pictures on his dresser, the laundry baskets, the full bookshelves. It was all in the dark, anyway.

 

He was only half-watching the documentary. If truth be told, he didn’t have a totally vested interest in the mating rituals of albatrosses. It was just something to watch as he waited, seeing as the leftovers had no taste or texture.

 

Ignis was chewing over another mouthful when his phone lit up, beaming a bright light onto the ceiling. He set aside the plate, squinting as he reached for it.

 

‘Noctis.’

 

‘Hey, Specs, you busy?’

 

‘No. What’s the matter?’

 

‘Uh, could you come pick me up?’

 

Ignis frowned. He hadn’t even known Noctis had gone out for the evening.

 

‘Of course, where are you?’

 

‘Outside the tattoo shop on the corner, you know? By the key cutter.’

 

‘Noctis, did you get a tattoo?’ Ignis sighed, pushing up his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. A headache bloomed behind his eyes, an ache less pleasant than the lingering rawness from his morning exercise. If Regis found out his son had gotten some pinup or misspelled axiom tattooed on his-

 

‘No!’ Noctis laughed. ‘Gladio did, he got more of his filled in.’

 

 _Oh_.

 

Ignis remembered the long, black lines of Gladio’s tattoo. He remembered his arms and back, too.

 

He cleared his throat. ‘His appointment was today? But he was working out this morning, should he have been doing so?’

 

‘Ignis is yelling at you, big guy. Says you shouldn’t have been working out.’ Noctis said away from the receiver. There was a pause. Noctis laughed. And Ignis heard the sounds of the Insomnian streets at sunset - cars and crossing signals, the chatter of workers heading home. It made him itch to be out there, too. ‘Gladio wants to know why, says was he distracting you too much?’

 

That idea didn’t even bear humouring.

 

‘What happened this morning? Gladio’s got this weird smile.’

 

‘Nothing. Stay where you are, I’ll leave in a moment.’

 

‘Thanks, Ignis.’

 

‘Of course.’

 

Ignis ended the call and found his feet. He shrugged off his blanket, turned off the television - after taking a moment to watch two albatrosses ritually tap beaks. He took his plate to the kitchen, hoping his parents wouldn’t notice an extra dish, then found his shoes and coat. He was halfway through the front door of the looming Scientia household before he’d properly fastened up the buttons.

 

It was brisk and bright outside, a cool breeze had pushed away the rainclouds and brushed by Ignis as he looked upwards. The sky was inked orange and pink, making a watercolour of the sunset. It was beautiful, like he’d been meant to escape and see it…

 

Ignis frowned to himself. Where on earth had that sentimentality come from?

 

Still, he couldn’t help a secret half-smile as he found his keys and rushed over to his car. It sprung to life a moment later, and Ignis was on the road towards Insomnia’s city centre.

 

He had to circle the block he’d been directed to twice before he saw Noctis waving him down. Ignis parked a little way away, and waited for his two passengers to sit and buckle up. Noctis took the shotgun seat, sighing like a man who’d worked a nine-to-five. Gladio, on the other hand, had a smile and a wink - and most likely a killer sting after his tattoo session.

 

‘Never asked the other day, but is this baby yours?’

 

‘Yes,’ Ignis said, waiting for Gladio to get comfy - he had… rather long legs and not a lot of room to put them. ‘a birthday present some years ago. My parents knew it would be a benefit to Noctis if I could drive.’

 

‘So not really a present for you, huh?’

 

‘I’m too old for that sort of thing.’

 

Gladio frowned, looking as though he had more to say before thinking better of it. ‘Thanks for the lift.’

 

‘It’s not a problem.’

 

Ignis pulled out onto the road, taking the _scenic_ route at Noctis’ request. It was really just the long way round the outskirts of the city, where the skyscrapers and broad buildings blocked out any of the green that might’ve peeked through. Still, Ignis was happy to oblige. It was more time away from home, and it was nice to see Noctis with a sleepy smile, his hair fluttering in the wind.

 

‘Hey, Ignis?’

 

Ignis met Gladio’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Amber eyes like honey, somehow dark and bright at the same time.

 

‘Mmm?’

 

‘Can I put some music on?’

 

‘Certainly.’

 

Gladio smiled. He reached forward to tap Noctis on the shoulder and pass him a cord, which Noctis knew how to use without instruction. Ignis kept an eye on him as he fiddled with the stereo, jabbing the cord into a port one way and another before it finally slid home. He grunted in response to Gladio’s _thanks_ , and slipped back into a doze; not quite asleep, not quite awake, but some place between that was entirely his own.

 

To Ignis’ surprise, Gladio’s music selection was… actually pleasant. Soft, melodic songs with wispy vocals. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but then Ignis was getting rather bad at assuming things, these days.

 

‘Wish Prom was here.’ Noctis mumbled.

 

The light on the road, the cooling air, the presence of his… his _friends_ in the car with him. Ignis furrowed his brow and threw caution to the wind.

 

‘We can collect him.’

 

‘Wait, really?’ Noctis opened an eye.

 

‘Yes. But do let him know beforehand, preferably now.’

 

‘What about your curfew?’

 

‘Curfew?’ Gladio scoffed from the backseat.

 

‘It’s no matter.’ It would be, it _absolutely_ would be. But Ignis had a good feeling about the evening. It was something in how the weather had cleared up, plus, Noctis had rarely been grinning like this in recent months. He sat up a little and pulled out a phone from nowhere. Ignis smiled too, and couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks when he caught Gladio’s eye in the mirror.

 

He was beaming, tilting his head a little, a silent question and a sweet commendation in one.

  
The song changed. Ignis sped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!! i have.. . . nothing to say for myself about gladio being like "hi here's my dick"


	3. Chapter 3

Iris beamed when Gladio saw what she was putting in the basket - a family sized bag of gummy bears that probably contained her own body weight in sugar. He tutted, but let her have them. It was the weekend, Clarus was away, and Iris had been holed up in her room ‘til Gladio asked if she wanted anything from the store.

 

He was on basket duty, following Iris round through the supermarket aisles whilst trying to decode Prompto’s texts. Sifting out the actual message from the emojis was something Gladio really needed to be sat down for.

 

Iris had a wide-eyed appreciation for the night time crowd, watching the people with unabashed curiosity. It was the same look she got in the Citadel sometimes, only now she was looking at a guy in a trenchcoat and 3D glasses checking out two jars of ragu.

 

_ awwwww i thought u might be out on a date!! haha! have u actually made a move? _

 

A date, to a supermarket? Gladio laughed under his breath. There was no hope for Prompto… or the royal object of his affections.

 

It was a two-way street - Prompto knew about Gladio’s… crush, too. Perhaps he’d known for a while. It’d happened on the night Ignis broke his curfew for them, when Prompto and Gladio squashed up together in the backseat. Gladio had been happy to ignore his phone that evening, trying to catch Ignis’ eye in the mirror instead, but after some knobbly-elbowed persuasion, he’d checked it, sighed, and looked up at Prompto wiggling his eyebrows.  _ u got it bad for Iggy huh?? _

 

Gladio had nodded, and Prompto almost made Ignis swerve into the oncoming lane when he whooped.

 

Iris reached up on her toes to pluck two gaudy yellow cans of energy drink from a high shelf. They weighed the basket down when she tossed them in, and Gladio bit back the urge to ask her just what the hell she thought she was gonna do with  _ SEVEN HOURS OF UNBRIDLED ENERGY IN A CAN _ .

 

_ No date. Just been makin eyes at him. _

 

Prompto texted back a moment later. Gladio rolled his eyes at the string of crying emojis and tucked his phone away; Iris would be skipping back with literal bags of sugar next. He adjusted the weight of the basket on his arm and followed after her. She greeted him with a bird-boned punch to the bicep.

 

‘Hey! Watch the fists,’ Gladio winced.

 

‘Oh, I forgot you’re all sore,’ Iris laughed, a chime like a little silver bell. But Gladio wasn’t fooled - he saw her bracing for another swing, and though he managed to sidestep it, he also managed to swing the basket into a display of cereal boxes, toppling them over. Some poor shelf stacker’s pride and joy collapsed in a heap.

 

‘You’ve gotta be kidding me,’

 

Iris clapped a hand to her mouth and darted away from the scene of her crime.

 

Gladio swore under his breath. He set down the basket and scrambled to pick up the boxes two at a time, avoiding the looks of passersby who mumbled as they stepped over the wreckage. Gladio was just glad he hadn’t been in uniform, the last thing he needed was someone bringing this up at a meeting. He could see it now - his father would steeple his fingers and smile:  _ so, you faced a tough opponent in the grocery store? I heard you toppled it. _

 

Clarus was  _ so _ where Iris got it from.

 

He tossed the last two boxes onto the heap and straightened with a groan - his tattoo was way too sore. Gladio rolled his shoulder and was looking for Iris when he saw…  _ oh _ .

 

_ Ignis? _

 

Ignis saw him, too. He had a raised brow and had a serious  _ what on earth is this _ kinda look on his face, and Gladio felt his heart skip in his chest. He forced a smile and picked up the basket in, what he hoped, was a real  _ casual _ display of strength.

 

Ignis was wrapped up in a sensible fur lined coat with the collar of a black workshirt peeking out at the neck, black shoes and gloves, and a sharp, straight backed stance. Gladio remembered his lithe little body in the shower the other day, the muscle just beginning to take on some tone, doused in warm water... 

 

‘Hey, fancy meeting you here.’

 

‘What were you doing?’ Ignis asked.

 

‘Tidying up the mess.’ Gladio looked at his handiwork - it was markedly less impressive than it had been five minutes ago, and wasn’t so much a pyramid of rice puffs anymore as a graveyard of boxes. ‘So, what are  _ you _ doing here?’

 

‘Noctis wanted these.’

 

Ignis glanced at the groceries in his arms - a tub of soft serve ice cream and two bottles of soda. Gladio scoffed, he coulda guessed.

 

‘So, what did you cook him that he turned his nose up at?’

 

‘Lamb salad with fregola.’

 

‘Damn, you shoulda brought it round. I’d have finished it.’

 

‘Really?’ Ignis asked, politely balanced on the verge of a smile. Gladio encouraged it with one of his own, hoping to tip the balance, wondering how Ignis managed to look so good under the striplights that hollowed out everyone else. The harshness didn’t mar him; Ignis’ eyes were still green, still the prettiest things Gladio had ever seen, and he had a young, fresh face under all that posturing.

 

‘Hell yeah, always wanted to try your cooking,’ Gladio put a hand over his chest where his heart was hammering, as though he could tell it to chill.

 

‘Oh, I see.’ Ignis shifted the ice cream and sodas, and Gladio was about to ask if he wanted to pass them over when he saw Iris peeping at him from around an end stall. She looked from him to Ignis and back again, and a grin spread over her face. It only grew when Gladio shot her a warning look, then she was stepping over, the frills of her skirt dancing around her legs.

 

She had an armful of chips, the ones shaped like teddy bears which, admittedly, were also Gladio’s favourite.

 

‘Who’s this?’ she asked. Gladio frowned.

 

‘Ignis, and you shoulda been like  _ hey _ .’

 

Iris beamed. ‘Oh!  _ Ignis _ Ignis.’

 

‘Ignis Scientia.’ said Ignis, who was bearing the whole thing with incredible grace. Gladio tried to meet his eyes and offer a silent apology, but his were glued to his shoes.

 

‘Aw, he’s not like how I imagined. He’s nice.’

 

Gladio huffed and grabbed Iris by the elbow, encouraging her to stand at his side. She winked up at him.

 

‘My sister, Iris.’

 

Ignis looked up shyly, surprise getting the better of him.

 

‘You’re a big brother?’

 

‘Yeah,’

 

‘That’s… oh, I didn’t know.’

 

Ignis smiled at him. Gladio felt his stomach bottom out. He couldn’t have held back his answering grin if he’d wanted to, and though Ignis’ smile faded as quick as it had appeared, Gladio felt damn lucky to have even been allowed to see it at all. He didn’t care that he was blocking a large part of the cereal display, or that Iris was swinging on his arm, bored now, wanting to go home.

 

‘I’d best be getting back to his highness,’

 

‘Oh, damn, yeah, you better,’ Gladio said, and then suddenly he was back in the store, not whatever cloud he’d been on. ‘see you around?’

 

‘Of course. Goodnight Iris, Gladio.’

 

They watched him turn back the way he’d come, headed to the self-serve checkouts despite the queue. He cut a sharp line through the crowd - a silhouette in black, walking tall.

 

Iris bumped him with her hip.

 

‘Gladdy’s in looooooove!’ she carolled, bursting into laughter when Gladio blushed, swore, and swiped the bag of chips out of her hands.

 

* * *

 

Once Iris had done a last lap around the store, they paid for the chips and drinks and headed for the taxi rank across the road. It’d gotten dark quickly, but a bright crescent moon flanked with pinprick stars peeked out of the velvet sky. Gladio spared it all a glance, then shepherded Iris away from the store before she could remember something she’d forgotten -  _ gum _ or  _ pancakes _ or whatever.

 

Fortunately, she was distracted, talking about opening the box she’d bought, one with a surprise plush inside. Gladio told her, for the hundredth time, to wait until she got home.

 

‘But what if it’s one I don’t like? Or one I already have?’

 

‘Just say they’re twins.’

 

‘Gee. Great idea.’

 

They exchanged mock-dry glares for a second before breaking into smiles, but Gladio’s was short lived as he heard a sound he’d recognise anywhere. He stopped in his tracks - a punch had connected with something, someone, and he tried to scout out the source.

 

‘You hear that?’ he asked Iris.

 

‘Sounds like a fight.’

 

Gladio nodded, proud. He gave her the shopping bag. ‘Head back into the foyer and keep your phone on, I’m gonna go break it up.’

 

‘Are you sure? It’s dark.’

 

‘I can handle it.’

 

‘Alright,’ Iris said, but her eyes were wider now, worried. Gladio ruffled her hair, giving her a push in the right direction. She went, and he headed for the alley behind the taxi rank where a group of shadows were clustered.

 

Gladio rushed over, ready to pull apart some buzzed kids, but when he saw a familiar coat and a waylaid shopping bag, his stomach dropped.  _ Ignis? _

 

‘There’s really no point to any of this anymore. I have to leave.’

 

_ Fuck _ , that was definitely Ignis.

 

It was three on one in the alley. The older guys reeked of booze and stale cigarettes, and the way they lurched over Ignis made Gladio’s blood boil. He was on the floor in a heap, his diplomatic suggestion had fallen on deaf ears - or drunk ears. Gladio didn’t know which was worse, but wasn’t gonna wait to find out.

 

‘You’ll leave when we’re done. You hurt our feelings, y’know,’ one slurred.

 

Gladio saw Ignis run short of words, reeling at the implication. The drunks laughed - raspy and rough - and the leader made to…  _ oh fuck _ , kick. Gladio stormed forward in an all-out charge. He pushed aside the pair watching with slimy smiles and managed to get a fist into the collar of the main creep’s shirt. Gladio dragged him back roughly, he went like a ragdoll, and Gladio felt a vindicated surge when he threw him to the ground.

 

‘Gladio?’ Ignis said between broken breaths.

 

‘I got you. Stay down, okay?’

 

Ignis nodded.

 

The drunk on the floor dabbed at a bloody nose. ‘What the fuck?’

 

‘Yeah, you’re gonna need to leave.’ Gladio glowered down at him. The old man spat, his cronies closed in behind him, but Gladio met the challenge.

 

They were weak, all of them, red-eyed with watery glares. After a moment the two helped the third to his feet, shouldering his weight. They swore, a farewell as sweet as Gladio had ever heard, and he made sure to watch them retreat all the way down the alley, one shuffling footstep at a time. He listened for breaths, whispers, the sound of crumpled clothes - anything that might tell him they were waiting in the wings for round two.

 

‘Gladio…’

 

Vitriol melted to fear. Gladio gave a start and knelt at Ignis’ side.

 

‘Ignis,’ he sighed, his hands were shaking now.

 

‘You’ve good timing.’

 

Gladio laughed, then saw a trickle of blood run down Ignis’ chin.

 

‘Shit, did they hit you before I got here?’

 

‘Just the once. I didn’t think to leave the house armed.’

 

Maybe Ignis saw the fresh flare of anger in Gladio’s eyes. He reached out to touch Gladio’s knee, and then his hand stayed there, spreading the warmth of his namesake. Gladio looked at it, then back to Ignis, his eyes half-closed as he tried to breathe. He wanted to pull him into his arms and squeeze the hell outta him, maybe scold him a little for wandering into an  _ alley _ at this time of night, but mostly hug him.

 

His stomach flipped again; his heart would be bruised real bad before the night was through.

 

_ Only known you for a month and you do this to me already _ .

 

‘I’m… thank you, for that.’ Ignis said softly.

 

‘What happened?’

 

‘It was my fault. I made a comment.’

 

‘Damn, you catcalled them?’ Gladio teased, Ignis rolled his eyes.

 

‘No. They littered and I suggested they take the extra two steps to the disposal, if they were capable. They weren’t, ah, they didn’t.’

 

‘Trust you to get hurt defending Lucis’ honour.’

 

‘Hardly a knight’s tale.’

 

‘I dunno,’ Gladio murmured. He took a chance and lifted Ignis’ chin with his forefinger, telling himself it was a necessary inspection of his split lip. His skin was soft and cool. It took everything Gladio had not to brush his thumb along the curve of Ignis’ lip, not to cup his face and just…

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

 

Ignis closed his eyes. Gladio choked back a sigh.

 

Prompto was right - he had it bad.

 

‘Bad?’

 

Gladio almost choked. Ignis repeated the question (more words this time), and Gladio laughed and tried to ground himself to something real - not the daydreams that were rapidly threatening to pull him under.

 

‘Nah, I think you’ll live.’ Gladio turned Ignis’ head a little, making sure there weren’t any other grazes or blooming bruises. Once he was done, he let Ignis go and produced a pack of tissues from his pocket. Ignis took one and dabbed at his mouth, wincing a little.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

Ignis pressed his thumb to his lower lip.

 

Gladio watched until… until he remembered where they were.

 

‘You wanna come back to mine? I can patch you up, get you something to eat.’

 

Ignis glanced at him and weighed the question. There was no doubt he’d be able to take care of himself, and Gladio knew his default would be a polite  _ no, thank you _ . It certainly seemed as though he might go with that until he bowed his head and the expression passed.

 

‘Alright, thank you.’

 

‘S’no big deal’ Gladio extended a hand.

 

Ignis took it - his grip was steadfast and firm.

 

Gladio helped Ignis to his feet, and then they were face to face, staring at the shadows the other wore. Ignis was ruffled and a little bloody, and shouldn’t have looked completely charming to boot. Gladio wondered if there was something else he should be saying...

 

Ignis hadn’t let go of his hand yet, after all.

 

‘Ignis!’

 

They both whipped around in time to see Iris pelting at them. She’d picked up Ignis’ shopping and had her phone’s torch on max, pointing it right into their eyes. Gladio took advantage of the distraction to squeeze Ignis’ hand a last time before letting go. Iris didn’t need more fodder for teasing.

 

‘Are you okay?’ she asked.

 

‘Yes, thank you, Iris.’

 

Gladio took the groceries from her. She’d opened her plush box - a new cat charm swung from her messenger bag.

 

‘He will be, he’s coming home with us. Noctis can just deal with it tonight.’

  
Iris nodded emphatically, and for a moment Ignis seemed troubled, but it was washed away by that soft, secret half-smile - braver now than it had been before. Iris linked her arm with his and began to march him out of the alley, leaving Gladio to rake back his hair and exhale something heavy and heartfelt before following them out of the dark, into the light of the storefront.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update cause after this chapter things start to get.. . ............yknow. ACTUALLY GOOD LMAO
> 
> anyway thank you for reading  
> yes iris' bag charm is a pusheen. yes the chips are pombears. yes i googled "fancy meals" cause wots food thats not cereal


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super late update............................. :( things have been Tough you know
> 
> anyway please enjoy this short but sweet chapter hehhhehhehehe

There were only so many times he could scroll through the same row of texts, but Ignis had never been a quitter. He flicked his thumb up across the screen and watched the messages blur. He knew each one, had read them all a hundred times, but he couldn’t bring himself to do what he’d come to do. The adrenaline was stronger than him, like a lead weight in his stomach.

 

The hot bowl of homemade ramen burning a hole in his lap wasn’t helping. Ignis adjusted his glasses and tried to look out the window of his car, but the dark outside obscured the view and forced him to look at his own reflection - he didn’t look long.

 

Since he’d heard about the minute-meals Gladio subsisted on, Ignis had been pawing through the old notebooks in his room and skipping from cookery site to cookery site on his phone in the evenings. It was something to do when he  _ had _ to sit with the family, and it was a pleasant change to make a meal for someone who would almost certainly appreciate it. Noctis would turn his nose up at the stewed veggies and prawns, no doubt.

 

_ Leftovers _ he’d called them in his text to Gladio, leaving out the afternoon of labour in the kitchen.

 

Ignis unlocked his phone, scrolled again, and wondered if the gesture was too heavy handed. It was a  _ thank you _ he couldn’t put into words, but something he ought to have said to Gladio some time ago.

 

He bit his lower lip, worrying the mostly-healed cut there. Ignis winced when his phone buzzed and made him bite down, and there it was:  _ Gladiolus _ . His name brightened the screen.

 

_ you almost here? I’m a growing boy & you promised food _

 

A growing boy. Ignis laughed dryly - wasn’t that the truth.

 

He steeled himself and sent back a prompt  _ yes _ . It was time to go. Ignis took the keys from the ignition and pushed open the car door, careful not to slop the ramen or spoil the clingfilm covering the bowl. The evening was brisk and clear as he stepped out into it. He locked the car, then headed across the road and down the path that lead to the Amicitia household - a modest brick building tucked behind a garden of white rosebushes and hedgerows. Clarus had something of a green thumb, evidently.

 

Ignis knocked briskly on the front door and took a step back and a steadying breath. The bowl was too warm even for his gloved hands, too heavy, and his heart thumped a staccato drumbeat in his ears.

 

The door opened a fraction, just wide enough for Gladio to peep through. He met Ignis’ eyes and the wary half-frown he wore blossomed to a grin. Ignis felt himself smiling, too, and when Gladio chirruped something about  _ holy shit, you really brought food? _ Ignis barely heard him. He was in his lounge clothes; a loose tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants.

 

_ How do such baggy garments compliment the body beneath so well... _

 

Ignis cleared his throat and held out the bowl of ramen.

 

‘Hello,’ he said.

 

_ Hello _ . Ignis winced and looked downwards - one word in and he was already falling over himself. Fortunately, Gladio laughed and took the burden from him.

 

‘Hey,’ he turned the bowl round in his hands. ‘is this really all for me?’

 

‘Noctis wasn’t hungry, and I thought you might share with your sister.’

 

‘Pfff, sure.’ Gladio winked. ‘How’s things? You feeling better?

 

‘Almost, yes. The bruises have faded, at least.’

 

‘Good. And at home?’

 

_ Home _ . Ignis could see the living room past Gladio’s shoulder, where he’d spent almost the entire night after the debacle in the grocery carpark. Ignis saw the arm of the too-large sofa, the sort that tried to swallow you up when you sat in it. There’d be mugs on the table with no coasters, and a mess of cushions beside the fire for Iris to roost in. Ignis swallowed a lump.  _ Home _ for him was the four walls of his box room.

 

‘Ignis?’ Gladio’’s voice brought Ignis back to himself, but he saw how Gladio’s eyes looked sad around the edges and wanted to… to vanish, to make it stop, anything, really, rather than think about what  _ home _ was. ‘you know you can always come here, right?’

 

‘I appreciate it, I do. Thank you.’

 

Gladio frowned and settled his hand on Ignis’ shoulder. He’d been expecting the sort of  _ clap _ he’d seen Gladio and the other men swap in the locker rooms on occasion, but it never came. Gladio’s touch was light and reassuring, and Ignis barely had to think about putting his own hand atop it.

 

‘You’re shaking,’

 

_ Ah. _ So he was.

 

‘You sure you’re okay?’

 

Ignis wished there was a nonchalant way he could’ve taken his gloves off. Would Gladio’s skin be how he remembered it from that brief exchange in the alley? Warm hands, large and rough, but only in texture. Ignis exhaled. The feelings were coming to a head - he could barely meet Gladio’s eyes.

 

‘Yes, for the most part. It’s just been a long day.’

 

Gladio snorted. ‘I bet. You get a lot of those.’

 

‘It’s all part of the job, Gladio.’

 

‘Yeah, well, you’re not at work now.’ Gladio tempered the words with a smile. Ignis nodded and took his hand from Gladio’s.

 

Freed, he used it to tilt Ignis’ chin up, just a fraction. The touch spread like an electric charge under Ignis’ skin - one more glancing brush of Gladio’s fingers and he’d ignite. He felt his cheeks flush, but let it happen. Gladio had gotten so bold lately, the touching, the calls in the middle of the night when his voice was rough and raspy, asking what he was doing... 

 

‘You wanna come in?’ he asked, with a look in his eyes that made Ignis’ stomach bottom out.

 

‘I… yeah, I’d like that. Just for a moment.’

 

‘ _ Ignis _ ? When did you get here? Oh, is that for us?!’

 

All in an instant, Ignis didn’t know whether to laugh or bolt. Gladio went from warm and welcoming to the picture of brotherly irritation in the space of a heartbeat. He frowned down at Iris who flitted to his side, beaming up a smile in Ignis’ direction and swiping the bowl of ramen away before he could so much as tell her how to store it. She lifted it up over her head to inspect the bottom, and Gladio huffed and flicked her temple.

 

‘That’s not our bowl! Don’t go breaking it.’

 

‘I’m not  _ you _ .’

 

‘You callin’ me clumsy?’

 

‘Uh. Yeah?’

 

‘Shit, you see this?’ Gladio pointed at his grinning little sister. ‘Tell her, Ignis.’

 

‘Your brother is very-’

 

‘Not fair, he’s biased.’ Iris winked. Gladio flushed. ‘I’ll take this to the kitchen and I  _ won’t _ fall over the dog as I do it.’

 

‘That was one time!’ Gladio called to her retreating back.

 

Ignis watched in stunned silence. He returned the bemused stare Gladio fixed him with when Iris scampered away, and then he was raking a hand through his hair, his forearms caught the lamplight and played over his muscles, balming them with light that defined his tone. Ignis rubbed at his chin. The silence hanging between them was buffeted by the chill of the night and the clanks from the kitchen, and Ignis knew they were on some precipice of change. He had no idea how to proceed, but had faith Gladio  _ would _ .

 

‘She’s certainly full of energy considering the hour.’ Ignis said.

 

‘No kidding. She never stops. You’re out late too, though.’

 

‘Mmm, I’ll have to head back soon.’ Ignis sighed. ‘My parents pushed up my curfew, as you might expect.’

 

Gladio frowned. ‘It’s dumb you even have one - you’re an adult. You should think about moving out, y’know.’

 

‘I do want to.’ How could the idea not have occurred to him? It came and went as any other daydream, though sometimes in a fit of pique Ignis would act on it. He’d pilfer a newspaper from the study to rifle through the  _ to let _ pages or tab through endless cluttered lists online. It never went anywhere, and those nights all ended the same - bundled in bed with his cheek pressed into the pillow, trying to will sleep to come and overtake his racing brain.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘It’s just knowing where to start.’

 

‘You’re gonna be Kingsguard soon, they’ll hook you up. I’m sure Dad can help, too, or Noct, if he pulls his head out his ass.’

 

‘True.’ Ignis said, then registered Gladio’s last point with a frown. ‘Noctis has his own problems.’

 

‘And you have yours. Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t ask for help.’ Gladio pointed a finger at him. Ignis stared, dumbfounded. ‘And I’m always here for you. You know that.’

 

‘I know. You’ve said so a dozen times, now.’ Ignis forced a smile and tried to pour all the unspoken sentiment into it:  _ thank you for everything I can’t accept. _ It didn’t feel like enough, but he kept it going, praying it hadn’t turned false. ‘I’d better leave, or else I won’t be allowed out of the house past noon, next time.’

 

Gladio laughed sadly.

 

‘Alright, c’mere first.’

 

Gladio outstretched an arm and Ignis felt leaden again for a moment. Here was that precipice, here was Gladio reaching out to him… being braver in one gesture than Ignis had been all night. Still, Ignis stepped forward and let Gladio chart the course. He put his arms around Ignis’ middle, holding him loosely. It was good, it was…

 

_ Easy. _

 

Ignis rested his cheek against Gladio’s collarbone and closed his eyes. He looped an arm around Gladio’s waist, too.

 

Gladio didn’t try to pull him closer - he let Ignis be, and Ignis was happy to hear him breathing beneath his ear, to feel the gentle swell of his broad chest. He was warm and solid under the lounge clothes, and Ignis mulled over the word that bit at him -  _ home _ , feeling a cold lick of dread at the prospect of leaving  _ here _ to go  _ there _ .

 

Gladio was right - it was absurd that he lived how he lived.

 

Ignis sighed, but startled himself with how shaky his exhalation had been. Gladio tensed instantly, Ignis pulled away with the intent of comforting him, only to falter and cover his face with the hand not currently tucked into Gladio’s belt. He simply felt… heavy, too slow and dull to move.

 

A lot was happening, but he felt outside of it, somehow.

 

‘Gladio, I’m sorry. It’s just been a trial, recently.’

 

Gladio rubbed small circles into the small of Ignis’ back. ‘I know.’

 

And he used his other to cup Ignis’ cheek. It was an easy touch to melt into, so Ignis did, and he enjoyed how well they seemed to fit together in all these small ways. He’d never experienced that before - just  _ clicking _ with someone, especially not physically so. Gladness marbled with something sad and weighty. Ignis closed his eyes.

 

‘Thank you,’

 

‘S’ok, baby.’

 

Ignis nodded.

 

Then blinked up at Gladio with a start.

 

He smiled. Ignis clutched at his waist. He felt Gladio bow, he felt the ghost of his breath over his lips, a teasing touch. Gladio was testing the waters, asking a silent question, and Ignis answered with a shuddery whisper as he reached up on his toes to bridge the gap between them.  _ Gladiolus. _

 

Their noses bumped, Gladio was smiling far too much, and Ignis was lost to a numb, warm, weightless feeling. Gladio kissed the corner of his mouth and lit the sparks he’d planted earlier; they blossomed like shivers, one running after another down Ignis’ spine. He parted Ignis’ lips with barely a touch of his own.

 

It wasn’t enough. Ignis bit at Gladio’s lower lip and won a sound that lanced right through him like something hot.

 

Gladio had slid his other hand up Ignis’ side to cup his cheek, pressed close, and teased Ignis’ lips open again with breathless  _ not quite _ kisses  when an almighty  _ crash _ made them both jump. Gladio swore, Ignis slumped against him, trying to hold onto the memory that was still nascent.

 

‘That sounded, ah,’ Gladio cleared his throat. ‘that sounded like-’

 

Ignis blinked.

 

‘Gladdy!’ Iris caterwauled from somewhere in the house.

 

_ Ah. _ It was easy enough to put two and two together. Ignis felt a pang of regret for his mother’s bowl, but moreso for the way he and Gladio had to break apart. Gladio was still smiling, though it was shier and sweeter now, if just as bright. Ignis watched him watching him, then whispered again how he really ought to be getting gone. Gladio nodded and pressed a kiss to the apple of his cheek. Ignis touched the spot with his fingertips, and Gladio broke out into fresh laughter.

 

Gladness was starting to win out over his melancholy, and wasn’t that a strange feeling, in and of itself?

 

‘So,’ Gladio pushed back some of Ignis’ hair. ‘a date or a new bowl?’

 

Ignis tilted his head. Some of Gladio’s braveness must have gotten into him.

 

_ Somehow. _

  
‘I’ll expect both.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [iris, like 10 seconds later] OWO!!!!! wots this!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the evenings were warm enough to enjoy. The King and his retinue began hosting their cushy tea parties on the Citadel roof where Insomnia sprawled out below for miles, like a web of black brick and marble. It was nice enough the first couple of times, but Gladio had always prefered the wilderness  _ behind _ the skyscrapers he was supposed to be cooing at.

 

But he had to be wherever Noctis was, and Noctis (reluctantly) was always at the parties.

 

Tonight felt different in a way Gladio couldn’t pinpoint; the Glaives were in good spirits, decked out in their black and silver, and Gladio often caught his father’s discerning eye across the crowd -  _ remember, you’re on duty _ . Ironic, considering Clarus was nursing his second champagne of the evening. Iris had weaseled her way into an invitation, too, and though she hovered around Noctis like a pint-sized ghost, she was as well behaved as anyone could have hoped for.

 

But none of that was where the feeling was coming from. Gladio saw Prompto and Ignis stood by the railing, looking outwards, and smiled at their backs as he approached. It was good to have everyone together, save for a few faces he could’ve done without.

 

The Scientias were in full force tonight, much to Gladio’s disappointment. He knew there was no way Ignis would be able to relax and have something resembling a good time with them breathing down his neck. He’d stiffen up and frown when they approached, and nodded somberly when his mother beckoned him over to whisper into his ear. She’d been smiling, but Ignis hadn’t, and that was all Gladio had to know.

 

Ignis’ uncle seemed decent enough, even if he stayed out of the family push and pull - Gladio saw him in the backdrop, always in sight of his nephew.

 

Gladio shook them off; things would change soon, and for the better. Boldened by the thought, Gladio joined Ignis and Prompto at the edge of the crowd.

 

‘Yo, Gladio!’ Prompto chirruped.

 

‘Hey,’

 

‘Good evening, Gladio.’ Ignis said with a polite smile. It was enough to make Gladio warm around the edges, though he tempered his answering grin. They had to be careful, of course, even if nothing had really  _ happened _ between them. Ignis was the soul of caution, and Gladio was happy to pace himself.

 

_ More than happy _ , he thought. He’d never felt the soft, buzzing, kinda sappy feeling he got whenever he was within a yard of Ignis before… but it was good, in a debilitating sort of way.

 

_ More than good. _

 

‘Kinda lively tonight, huh?’ Gladio looked over his shoulder before he could start blushing. Regis was regaling a group with a story - probably the one they’d all heard a hundred times before;  _ the seagulls out at Galdin with expensive taste! _ Noctis looked mortified, naturally, and Gladio shook his head. He thought it was a dumb idea to go eating something  _ that _ expensive on a beach in the first place, nevermind if it was full of hungry seagulls.

 

‘Incredibly. Though the open bar probably has a little to do with it.’

 

‘No kidding. I’ll be carrying my dad home tonight.’

 

‘I’m sure you’ll manage,’ Ignis said, giving Gladio a sidelong glance that drifted slightly downwards.

 

Suddenly and inexplicably hot under the collar, Gladio tugged at his tie and laughed weakly. They’d all been stuffed into suits for the evening, and sure, it was second nature to Ignis, but Gladio had trouble feeling so… restricted.

 

But it could’ve been worse.

 

Prompto had already managed to dishevel his shirt and muss up his hair. It was a good job the look kinda worked for him.

 

He was watching Gladio and Ignis with a calculating look in his eyes. Gladio cleared his throat and stared out over the city, where little beads of light were travelling up and down the highways. They were too high up to hear anything more than a drone from the car engines, and the resulting light show was a nice change of pace from the recent day-to-day, admittedly.

 

‘The fireworks are gonna start soon, right?’ he asked.

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘They’re gonna look awesome up here,’ Prompto glanced up at the sky as though reserving his own chunk of it.

 

‘Yeah, maybe Noctis can escape and come watch ‘em with us.’

 

Ignis laughed dryly. ‘I expect King Regis has enough stories to outlast us all.’

 

‘ _ That’s _ why there’s an open bar.’ Gladio chuckled.

 

Prompto laughed too, and Ignis seemed on the verge of a smile when his phone bleeped inside his suit pocket. He retrieved it, unlocked it, and scrolled through the new message with a frown that ate up his joy. Gladio and Prompto shared a brief glance as he tucked the phone away again, and then he wasn’t quite the same as he had been a moment ago. His shoulders had tensed, and something in his face was harder, now.

 

‘Everything alright?’ Prompto ventured.

 

Ignis adjusted his cufflinks. 

 

‘Yes, I need to fetch something from my car, is all. Excuse me, I won’t be a minute.’

 

He bowed out of the conversation with a grimace, leaving a cold space behind. Gladio watched him cut a line through the crowd without drawing so much as a glance - save one from his mother, watching over the rim of a wine glass from the King’s compliment.

 

Gladio frowned. He had to head this off somehow.

 

‘He’s been like that all evening,’ Prompto said, slouching.

 

‘Yeah? Like what?’

 

‘Just anxious, you know.’ Prompto’s eyes narrowed. ‘Something’s not right. I asked Noct but he didn’t have any ideas.’

 

‘Yeah, I get that.’ Gladio mused.  _ Something’s not right _ . What something? All that had changed for Ignis recently was the nature of their relationship. It’d happened fast and barely happened at all, but maybe he was thinking better of it. Maybe he regretted it…

 

Gladio’s heart skipped a beat, cold dread lanced through him.

 

‘I’m gonna go make sure he’s okay. You alright staying here?’

 

‘Yeah, go get him.’

 

Gladio clapped Prompto on the shoulder before following.

 

He slipped away from the party easily enough, using the fire escape that lead to a spiraling metal stairwell. He clattered down the steps under striplights that threw his shadow up too tall and broad on the wall, and Gladio lost count of the stairs as they wound round and down and round again. He thought he could hear Ignis some ways ahead, but his own echoes were too loud and clanky to be certain.

 

As he went, he wondered if this was the right thing to do. If Ignis  _ was _ having second thoughts, was chasing him down the length of the Citadel really a good idea?

 

After an eternity of winding, Gladio came to a halt at the door that lead to the street. He put a hand on the frosted glass.

 

Ignis had seemed to like the kiss, and he always picked up his phone late at night when Gladio called talk about… nothing and everything, really. But Ignis was  _ polite _ , that was his thing, and how many times had Gladio told him to be more truthful about his frustrations with Noctis?

 

As usual, thinking it through only helped tug Gladio in different directions. He sighed and pushed open the door, stepping outside with a shudder when the fresh air hit him. It was cool and quiet in the shadow of the Citadel, the sky had darkened, and the guests’ cars were parked in a row. Gladio saw Ignis stood by his car across the road behind the chainlink fence, and set off quickly.

 

Gladio approached, numb with dread. Ignis wasn’t on his phone, or reading, or rummaging around in the backseat for whatever he supposedly needed to  _ fetch _ . He was sat on the bonnet, looking vacantly upwards.

 

_ Thinking. He’s thinking. _

 

Gladio watched for a moment, admiring the play of the lamplight on Ignis’ skin and the way he fidgeted idly with the case of his phone. He stepped out towards him, raising a hand in greeting.

 

Ignis looked up, and in that moment, surprised and unmasked, Gladio knew he had it worse than bad.

 

‘Hey.’

 

‘Oh, Gladio.’ Ignis slid off the car bonnet onto his feet. ‘Is everything alright?’

 

‘Yeah, you?’

 

‘I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts.’ he paused. ‘The apartment over the square isn’t available anymore.

 

‘Shit, I’m sorry.’

 

Ignis shrugged. ‘I didn’t expect to find a place right away.’

 

‘You’re good though, right?’

 

‘I am. It’s just quiet, here.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Gladio smiled. It felt weak, and Ignis spotted it right away. ‘yeah, it’s nice.’

 

It was, but Gladio didn’t feel it. He watched Ignis puzzle him out with a frown and quirked brows - he couldn’t have looked away.

 

‘What’s bothering you?’ Ignis asked quietly.

 

Gladio sighed.

 

‘If I’m... okay,’ he rubbed at his jawline. ‘if I’m pushin’ too hard, you can tell me.’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘With us. You don’t have to, uh, we don’t have to go full official, or anything. I’m not trying to lock you down.’ Gladio lied. Ignis saw that one too,  _ damn him _ , and almost smiled. ‘Fuck, I’m bad at this. You get what I mean though? I’m not tryna force you to be with me.’

 

‘Be with you.’ Ignis echoed.

 

‘Yeah,’

 

Ignis stepped closer.

 

Gladio was rooted to the spot, in awe, in fear.

 

‘There’s no need to worry.’ Ignis said, reaching to tug on Gladio’s tie. Such a simple gesture made Gladio’s head swim. ‘I’m certain about what I want.’

 

Gladio nodded, Ignis held his gaze with a muted glance, puzzlement lingering in his eyes for just a moment. It softened and changed, and then he did smile - wry and sweet. Gladio exhaled like a man breaking the water’s surface. He looped an arm around Ignis’ waist and urged him closer.

 

‘Yeah, me too. I got you. We’ll find you a place.’

 

‘Strange, I actually believe you.’ Ignis mused, sounding distant, somewhere deep inside his own thoughts.

 

The words swelled Gladio’s heart as much as they broke it. He was looking down at Ignis in his arms when the first firework bolted up into the sky, blazing a trail of gold and red, slicing the night in two. It lingered there before exploding with a  _ thud _ , and a domed plume of sparks showered down over the Citadel roof. Ignis watched, mouth slightly agape, Gladio slid his hand to the small of his back.

 

‘We should get up there.’ he suggested, thinking of Prompto.

 

Ignis nodded, watching the trails fade. The light shimmered and slipped, each facet caught in Ignis’ eyes and was reflected there a dozen times over. Gladio lost his words looking at him - there was only one, and when he said it he barely heard himself.

 

‘Ignis,’

 

Their eyes met.

 

Gladio shook his head; it was criminal the way Ignis looked now - young and bright and fierce. He cupped Ignis’ cheek and bowed ‘til he could tap their noses together - then did, drawing a perfect shy breath of laughter from him.

 

There was no time for toying, tonight.

 

_ This is how it’s different, _ he thought to himself, and kissed Ignis full for the first time.

 

He sighed against his lips and pulled Ignis as close as he’d come. There’d be a moment of surprise for him, Gladio knew that, and he held him until it passed. Ignis drew himself up to fit against Gladio’s body, linked his arms around his shoulders, and returned the kiss more adamantly than Gladio had been expecting.

 

He almost stumbled backwards, smiling against Ignis, emboldened to try more. Ignis let him take the lead, and it occurred to Gladio that maybe he’d never  _ been _ kissed like this before - maybe never kissed at all. A thrum of excitement prickled through him at the thought. Gladio encouraged Ignis with brief, shallow kisses, but as each one grew a little longer, he encouraged him to part his lips and take him deeper. And Ignis did. Gladio groaned and pushed his fingers into Ignis’ hair, slowing the embrace right down.

 

_ He’s good at this, even if he’s never done it before _ .

 

Gladio traced the softness of Ignis lips with his own, he savoured the warm breaths against his skin.

 

And when they parted, Ignis was ruffled up to hell.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Gladio licked his lips.

 

Ignis’ pupils were blown, there was a flush on his cheeks, and all he said was a quiet  _ oh. _

 

‘First time?’

 

Ignis nodded.

 

Gladio swore under his breath and swept him up again, helpless to resist the way Ignis smiled before closing his eyes and pressing flush up against him.

 

The fireworks would be starting in earnest soon enough, but they could spare another minute.

 

Or five.

 

* * *

 

Once they’d trekked up the mountain of stairs back to the roof, Gladio and Ignis split. Noctis needed saving, and Gladio, frankly, needed to sit down. He grabbed a fluted glass of _ whatever _ from one of the servers and joined Prompto, who’d managed to grab a couch. Prompto perked up when he saw Gladio, and Gladio slumped down next to him with a guilty grin - he shouldn’t have left the kid alone for so long, but he’d understand someday.

 

_ Someday soon, maybe. _

 

Fireworks soared above; rockets and fans and spinning wheels of silver sparks, mixed with red, gold, and green.

 

‘How’s it going? Sorry about the wait. Lost track of time.’

 

‘It’s okay, you didn’t really miss anything.’ Prompto bit his lip. ‘But I think Noctis is getting super tired.’

 

‘You been able to speak to him at all?’

 

‘He’s just sat there most of the night. I think… I think he’s not feeling so good.’ he replied with a shake of his head.

 

‘Yeah, this isn’t his thing.’ Gladio cast the prince a glance before his attention was stolen away. Ignis brought Noctis a plate from the buffet table and set it on his lap, no doubt lecturing him on the benefits of, oh, y’know,  _ eating _ . Noctis started to pick at the food as Ignis sat next to him with a look on his face like a parent falcon guarding a chick.

 

Gladio smirked into his glass. Still, it was a reminder of the duties Ignis had and the hundred other things going on besides. They were both busy - and the workload was only going to grow as their little prince did.

 

But even that did nothing to erase the memory of Ignis pressed close to him. Gladio reminded himself that as much of a reality as their duties were,  _ they _ were real now, too.

 

‘Well, no, but I think it’s more than that.’ Prompto drew his legs up under him. ‘You’ve noticed, right?’

 

‘Huh,’ Gladio frowned. Noctis turned up to his sessions each week, and even if he wasn’t making as much progress with a blade as Gladio would’ve liked, there was steady improvement. Outside of that, well, Noctis was always quiet, but it was true that it’d gotten more pronounced these past few months. Gladio scratched at his jaw. ‘now you mention it, yeah.’

 

‘I don’t know how to get through to him.’

 

‘I’m sure if anyone can it’s gonna be you.’

 

Prompto visibly reddened. ‘What do you mean?’

 

Gladio looked at him dryly. ‘C’mon.’

 

Prompto opened his mouth but his reply got away from him. He gaped, laughed wretchedly, and looked over at Noctis. He was nodding along to whatever Ignis was telling him. Prompto watched with that misty eyed look Gladio had started to recognise in other people.

 

‘What’s holding you back?’ Gladio drained the glass then set it on the table.

 

‘He’s the prince.’ Prompto frowned, as though it were obvious. And maybe it was. Gladio shrugged.

 

‘That’s just a title.’

 

‘Uh, yeah? Like how  _ King _ is just a title.’

 

‘Yup.’ Gladio met Prompto’s stare until it was clear he wasn’t getting it. Gladio relented and tried to think of how Ignis would approach all this. ‘It’s what goes before his name, right? It’s not  _ him _ , it’s just what he’s gotta be.’

 

‘I guess.’ Prompto heaved a sigh, then, horribly, he started to smirk. ‘I mean, It worked out pretty good for you to just go for it, yeah?’

 

Gladio blinked.

 

Prompto, of course, broke into little peals of laughter. Gladio glanced around before leaning in close and pointing a finger at him, which stopped the giggling but not the lopsided grin.

 

‘Don’t go blabbing.’

 

‘I won’t, I’m just happy for you.’

 

Gladio huffed, then put an arm round Prompto’s shoulder, holding him tight. He ruffled up his hair with his free hand, though it was easier said than done considering all the product he’d combed in there. Gladio mussed it up as best he could.

 

Prompto yelped. ‘Hey! Quit it, I gotta stay looking sharp!’

 

‘I’m helping.’

 

‘You’re so not!’

  
Prompto never saw how he drew the prince’s attention, or the small smile his squawking conjured up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! and thank you for all your comments and kudos so far...... dfggGHDFDF


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the late update fgfdgfd i had another hell week & am feeling............................... yknow LMAO but please enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading!

Ignis sat on a box marked  _ PILLOWS _ , figuring it was the closest thing to actual furniture he had at the moment. He looked around the new apartment, off-white walls and empty space, save for a growing pile of cardboard boxes. Dust twinkled in the sunlight that came in through the bare windows. Ignis shifted. It’d take time before he could call it  _ home _ , he knew that much, but still, it barely felt habitable as it was.

 

Though Noctis was unavailable, Prompto, Gladio, and Iris recruited themselves to help with the move. Ignis’ apartment was on the same floor and in the same building as Noctis’, a dark high rise close enough to cast a shadow over the Citadel. Clarus had been able to pull a few strings to get Ignis’ name shortlisted for the apartment, seeing as its previous owner had left the capital some months ago.

 

Ignis was beyond grateful, of course, but Clarus was as stubborn as his children and refused any and all of Ignis’ offers to pay him back.

 

Everything was a blur, everything had  _ happened _ in a blur. It’d started with an early morning phonecall from Gladio,  _ you got it! _ And Ignis had allowed himself a moment of joy before tempering it. Strangely, the conversation with his family that same evening had gone well enough - they accepted his departure, but made no offer to help. Ignis hadn’t expected anything less.

 

Still, it’d worked out for the best, even if his stomach bottomed out when he thought of bumping into them at the Citadel or the city proper. Ignis slipped his heel out of his shoe, easing some of the ache that was bound to linger tomorrow and the next day.

 

It wasn’t as though he’d  _ disowned _ his family, and he had acquaintances who told him their familial relationships improved after putting some distance there. It was a bleak hope, however, and Ignis felt caught between a rock and a hard place.  _ Try to appease them, try to do something good for myself. _ One was always going to be wrong, spectacularly so.

 

A racket in the hallway disrupted his fretting, and a moment later Iris came through the open door with a stack of pillows piled up over her head. She set them down on the boxes by the window, then reached up on her toes to scout out the view over the square.

 

‘What’s for dinner?’

 

Ignis had to smile.

 

‘I don’t know, but I won’t be making it.’

 

‘Aw, why not?’ Iris frowned, turning to look at him with a pair of practised puppy eyes.

 

‘All my things are packed up.’

 

‘Oh, yeah,’ Iris beamed just like her brother - bright and open and genuine. Ignis returned the smile, and both of them startled when Prompto came in next, struggling with a dented box.  _ BOOKS #4 _ . His face flushed red, clearly he was trying not to keel over.

 

‘Need a hand?’ Iris offered.

 

‘No, I’m good, I got it.’ Prompto huffed and set the box down next to Ignis’, taking a seat on it, too. There was a sweat on his brow and some darkness under his eyes, but he quelled Ignis’ blooming concern with a lopsided grin. ‘How’d you fit all this stuff in that old room you had?’

 

‘With difficulty.’

 

‘No kidding.’ Prompto mopped at his face with the sleeve of his top.

 

Gladio followed next with a box under each arm, as though he were carrying a pair of those little dogs people trussed up in bows and ribbons. Gladio stacked the boxes by the door, then rolled his eyes at the three gawping faces turned to him.

 

‘Like the show?’ he cocked his head.

 

‘Dude.’ Prompto said gravely.

 

‘I keep telling you you need to train more.’ Gladio shrugged, and Prompto pulled a face. ‘There’s more in the van, a couple more trips will do it.’

 

‘Is there any more light stuff?’ asked Iris.

 

‘Left some pillows just for you.’

 

Iris clapped her hands together, delighted and evidently inspired to tackle the two flights of stairs again. Ignis had to admire her stamina.

 

‘You coming, Prom?’ she carolled, whirling across the room in a flurry of black to linger in the doorway.

 

‘Yeah, gimme a sec.’

 

Iris smirked, and was gone.

 

‘She’s gonna leave you with the big boxes, y’know.’ Gladio said, leaning against the wall. Ignis let himself look at him a while longer than he would’ve before - Prompto was still seeing spots from the looks of him, and Gladio cut a fine figure in his tanktop today.

 

‘Yeah, and I’m gonna leave them for  _ you _ .’

 

Gladio tutted. Prompto balked.

 

‘I don’t think I could lift a pillow right now! I’ve been doing this for like an hour.’ he pouted. Gladio, however, wasn’t moved. He smirked and raised a brow. Ignis caught his eye for a second, and swore he saw Gladio wink.

 

‘That’s cause you’ve got spaghetti arms, Prompto.’

 

‘Joke’s on you, I love pasta.’ Prompto said bitterly. ‘And how come you’re not dogging Ignis to work out? He’s sat here, too!’

 

‘He’s not whining at me.’

 

Prompto couldn’t hold back a smile. ‘Yeah, that’s why.’

 

‘You got me.’

 

Ignis knew he was still staring, but then Gladio went and peeled off his tank from the bottom up, wiping down his face with it before draping it over his shoulder, and how was Ignis supposed to  _ want _ to look away at anything else? Gladio had abdominals like a statue without the coldness. Without even touching, Ignis knew his skin would be warm under his hands, hot, even.

 

Arousal lanced hard through him, catching him unawares and open. Ignis blinked and clasped his hands together in his lap.

 

‘Real subtle, big guy.’ Prompto said flatly.

 

‘What?’ Gladio grinned.

 

‘Yeah, I think I’m gonna go help Iris after all.’

 

Prompto gave Ignis’ knee a pat before standing with a groan. He hobbled out after Iris, and Ignis watched him go, watched the door close and click shut behind him. The silence was thick and electric, then, and when Ignis looked up to Gladio he found him looking back, head tilted, smiling. The tightness in Ignis’ stomach lessened instantly.

 

Ignis stood and slipped off his shoes.

 

‘Hey,’ Gladio said as Ignis approached him, his voice low like a warm touch.

 

It wasn’t a  _ feet taking him somewhere of their own accord _ sort of thing. No, Ignis knew he was in control of the choice to come close.

 

‘Gladio,’ Ignis looked at his shoulders and chest, where more inky lines had been etched into his skin. They seemed sore, still, and Ignis frowned up at him. ‘are you sure you should be doing this today?’

 

None of them were under the illusion that anyone other than Gladio would be doing the heavy lifting, after all.

 

As it was, Gladio laughed lightly. He rolled his shoulders; his last tattoo session had only been a week or so ago, and Ignis was certain he’d be sore.

 

‘It’s all good. You know I wouldn’t let you do this yourself.’ Gladio said, then gaped. ‘Not that I don’t think you could, y’know. I just wanted to help.’

 

Ignis bowed his head with a smile. ‘Thank you.’

 

‘So, does it feel good?’

 

_ What? _

 

Ignis met Gladio’s eyes - bright with mischief. He knew what he was doing.

 

‘It feels strange to go from somewhere familiar to  _ this _ , it’s a little overwhelming.’

 

‘Yeah, I get that.’ Gladio looked around the room. ‘You’ll have it looking good in no time, though it’s gonna take you forever to unpack.’

 

‘I’m looking forward to it, funnily enough.’

 

‘I’m glad.’

 

They looked at each other until Ignis couldn’t hold back or fight it. He let himself take in Gladio’s body, his torso and the muscles already so defined there…

 

‘You can touch.’ Gladio said, lowly. The words went straight through Ignis, and he thought he might have to cling to Gladio to keep himself propped up at this rate - invitation or no. Still, he bit his lip and met Gladio’s eyes again, adrenaline and shyness numbing him around the edges.

 

‘I don’t think I can,’

 

‘Course you can. Here.’

 

Gladio held out his hand for Ignis to take, and he did, letting Gladio press his palm flat to his stomach, keeping it covered with his own. Ignis’ breath caught in his throat. He bit back the urge to apologise - for  _ what _ he didn’t know - and reminded himself that Gladio wanted this, checking the fact with an upwards glance. Gladio’s eyes were lidded, his mouth slightly agape, content, waiting. Ignis shivered, and stepped closer.

 

He splayed his fingers. He pushed upwards over the smooth muscle and silky skin, guided each inch by Gladio’s touch.

 

‘Good?’ Gladio whispered.

 

‘Yes,’

 

Gladio laughed, a deep rumble Ignis  _ felt _ .

 

He’d never touched anyone likes this before, it was fascinating to feel someone else beneath his hand. Gladio’s breaths were deep and measured, and Ignis felt those, too. He charted upwards with growing confidence - it was as intimate as anything they’d done so far, but Ignis fell into it easily now, shifting closer, letting Gladio catch him around the waist and reel him in until they were barely an inch apart.

 

Ignis brought his second hand into play, pushing up over Gladio’s ribs where, apparently, he was ticklish. Gladio laughed, Ignis smiled up at him, and Gladio mumbled about  _ playing fair  _ under his breath. Ignis filed away the information for later.

 

He kept his eyes on Gladio’s; dark and amber like so much honey. Panging need was clawing at him from the inside, and so Ignis stroked up across Gladio’s pectorals, upwards and up, ‘til he could thread his hands into the hair at the nape of Gladio’s neck, then reach up onto his toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

‘You gone shy again?’ Gladio asked.

 

‘A little,’

 

Gladio smiled. He let Ignis kiss him softly, pecks on the lips that grew longer and bolder each time. Ignis pressed his chest flush to Gladio’s. He parted his lips and pulled Gladio down further, emboldened by the way he seemed to growl. Ignis knew he was being allowed the lead today. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and almost gasped when Gladio’s fingers worked their way under his shirt, dipping ever so slightly into the waistband of his trousers.

 

It felt like fire under his skin - a burning need for more that blinded him even with his eyes closed. Ignis brushed his tongue across Gladio’s lower lip and won a little moan.

 

It was easy to deepen the kiss then. Ignis had seen kisses like this, and read about them more times than he’d like to share, but experiencing it himself with  _ Gladio _ was quite something else. He was as gentle now as he was in every other way, letting Ignis lick into his mouth, only pushing back when felt some encouragement wouldn’t go amiss. It was clumsier than Ignis would’ve liked, but he could feel Gladio’s hammering heartbeat - and that was as honest a reassurance as he was ever going to get.

 

He pulled away when he felt himself getting a touch too excited, noting the haze in Gladio’s hooded eyes as he did so. Gladio tapped their noses together, and Ignis laughed under his breath, dazed, aching for more despite himself.

 

‘Fuck,’ Gladio managed to say.

 

The tanktop was crumpled on the floor at their feet.

 

Ignis kept his fingers threaded in Gladio’s hair. ‘Are you growing this out? It feels longer in the back.’

 

‘Yeah, always wanted to. What do you think?’

 

‘It’ll suit you.’

 

Gladio kissed his cheek. ‘You ready for more?’

 

Ignis blushed.

 

‘I… pardon?’

 

‘More boxes. You sure it’s not your ears that need the help, not your eyes?’ Gladio teased, as though it’d been the most obvious thing in the world.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Ignis raised a brow, giving Gladio a wry half-smile.

 

‘I was distracted.’

 

‘I bet.’

 

Gladio looked incredibly proud of himself, and whilst Ignis couldn’t deny that it was rightly so, he still gave him a couple of light jabs to the ribs. Gladio’s pride melted to shock, he gasped, then laughed in the way only a person being tickled could. Ignis was smiling, too, and let Gladio catch his hands in his again.

 

‘We need to get you practising with some weapons. You got a man’s weak points down already.’

 

Ignis mulled it over as best he could considering his heart was still racing ten to the dozen. Being able to protect Noctis and himself more aptly was a tempting idea, though finding the time in his schedule might be the more daunting challenge. It was something he’d have to properly weigh up later - today was a day for new starts, but one at a time.

 

‘Perhaps, but I’m happy being empty handed for now.’

 

* * *

 

‘They’ve been asking questions, yes, but that’s only to be expected.’

 

‘Of course.’

 

‘Your mother sounded more worried than concerned, Ignis.’

 

Ignis stared blankly ahead. He doubted it was as simple as that, and was glad his uncle couldn’t see how he lacked a reaction. Ignis was sat in the apartment hallways, knees pressed to his chest, thumb worrying his bottom lip as he listened. As soon as the call had come through he knew it meant family issues, and that that meant trouble. As it was, his uncle had only been calling to report that he’d fielded a slew of curiosity, but no threats, no messages, no mentions of disavowment. Ignis felt nothing beside a dull fatigue.

 

‘That’s understandable, though I thought this would be a step forward for me in her eyes.’ he said.

 

His uncle laughed on the other end of the line. ‘It is. They’ve always been difficult, you know that.’

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Anyway, how’s the unpacking coming along?’

 

‘I’ve not made that much of a start, actually. I have some friends over.’

 

‘Oh, that’s wonderful,’

 

Ignis chafed at the surprise in his uncle’s voice. He was eager to get back to the group - Noctis had joined them, and there was a small mountain of takeout that needed eating before Gladio and Prompto went in for seconds.

 

‘Despite what else you may hear, I’m proud of you, you know.’

 

‘Thank you,’

 

‘I could tell when I saw you yesterday that this will be good for you.’

 

‘I hope so.’

 

‘You have Clarus’ son helping you?’

 

Ignis stopped fidgeting. ‘Yes, Gladiolus.’

 

‘I see, well, he’s made a favourable impression with everyone he’s come across, in his own way.’

 

Ignis scoffed. That was true enough. ‘He has.’

 

‘I expect you’ll want to get back to it, then? I won’t keep you.’

 

‘Thank you, yes,’

 

‘We’ll talk again soon. You know where I am.’

 

‘Goodnight, uncle.’

 

The end of the call left Ignis with static. He stood with wobbly legs that’d been compressed to jelly by dozens of boxes, then found his way back to the apartment and slipped inside. The others had made a space on the floor for a board game, and they looked up from the preparation when Ignis reappeared. Prompto and Noctis were sharing a drink, Iris yawned into her hand, and Gladio (back in his tanktop) perked up instantly.

 

It put butterflies in Ignis’ stomach, and a new feeling hit him hard and fast, shooing away the  _ nothing _ he’d felt on the phone. He’d seen the four of them together before, but now, here, in his apartment after a long day of helping him out… it was different. He was speechless.  _ Happy _ . And he didn’t quite know what to do about it.

 

‘Hey, sit down already! We wanna start the game before you have to move again, right?’ Iris pointed a finger at him, and who was he to refuse? Ignis stepped over and sat down beside her and her brother, returning the greeting smile Gladio gave him. As Prompto tipped out the game pieces on the board and set the squabbling in motion, Gladio nudged Ignis and leaned close.

 

‘Everything okay?’ he asked quietly.

 

‘Yes, he was just checking in.’

 

‘Nothing from your parents?’

 

‘Plenty of questions from the sounds of it.’

 

‘Not your problem anymore.’ Gladio winked.

 

‘No,’ Ignis said, and though he couldn’t completely agree, he knew time would distill things.

 

‘Ignis, you’re the tonberry.’

 

Noctis held out a little silver piece. Ignis took it with a nod, it was cool and weighty in his hand, and he’d always thought tonberries were sweet in a sort of reptile-meets-a-pea-pod way.

 

‘And what are you?’ he asked.

 

‘Behemoth.’ Noctis said glumly, giving Prompto a sidewards glance that went completely unnoticed - Prompto was too busy making his chocobo piece fight with Iris’ coeurl, but Ignis suspected the conflict would resolve itself the same way it would in the wild.

 

‘I’ll swap with you,’ Gladio showed Noctis the piece he had, and Noctis squinted at it for a moment before seeming satisfied with the trade. His behemoth became a cactuar, and Gladio petted the head of his new piece as though it were a house cat.

 

‘Are you gonna cheer up now?’ Prompto nudged the prince. ‘I don’t get why you’re all grumpy, you did really good yesterday, even if today sucked.’

 

Ignis startled. ‘Forgive me, I forgot to ask. How did the test go?’

 

Noctis shrugged. ‘I got an A.’

 

‘He says it like he got a D or something. I only got a C and I was way more stoked about it.’ Prompto beamed, more proud than discouraged. Gladio congratulated the prince, and Iris watched with glassy eyes and an expression Ignis didn’t linger on for too long. He smiled at his royal charge and won a surprised blink in return. These accomplishments might seem small to Noctis, but Ignis thought they should be celebrated all the same - moreso if Noctis wasn’t feeling entirely himself. So much was said about what he’d do  _ one day _ as King, that often what he did  _ today _ fell by the wayside.

 

‘That’s excellent, well done, Noctis.’

 

‘Yeah, thanks.’

 

‘Prompto’s right, you should cut loose. And hey, a C ain’t that bad, either.’ Gladio plucked the dice from the box and passed them over. Noctis took them, cupped them in his hand, and nodded solemnly. He caught Prompto’s eye.

 

‘We’re proud of you,’ Prompto said with a blush.

 

‘You’re making a weirdly big deal of this.’

 

‘Dude, we just… I mean, I’m happy for you.’

 

‘You always are.’

 

‘I know, but-’ Prompto shrugged with a pleading smile. Noctis couldn’t seem to make any more sense of him than Ignis, but his expression softened when he rolled his eyes. He leant a little into Prompto’s shoulder, Prompto flushed immediately, and Ignis looked away at Gladio, who made a  _ how about that _ face back at him.

 

‘Everyone’s gone crazy.’ Iris said duly, swiping the dice from Noctis.’ Come on, I wanna win this!’

 

‘Pfft, no chance,’ Gladio said.

 

‘Yeah, like your track record is gonna intimidate me.’

 

‘Who said anything about me? Noctis is looking pretty lucky, tonight.’

 

Ignis smirked and reached for one of the takeout boxes, wondering if this was just what life was going to be like now he’d flown the nest. He reasoned he could deal with it - though Prompto looked as though he might make a break for it out of the nearest door. Or window. Ignis tapped Gladio’s knee and held his gaze a moment.

 

‘Let’s start,’

 

‘Hell yeah. Go easy on me?’

 

‘No chance.’

 

Ignis smiled until his heart thudded again.

  
Did Gladio just blush?


	7. Chapter 7

Ignis hardly made a sound when he moved, and somehow, even in a shirt and slacks, his every step was silent. Gladio held back proudly to watch, not bothering to lie to himself, pretending he was watching for technique or form. Ignis turned out to be a quick study with a blade or two, and a solid counterpart to Gladio’s style.

 

He needed just a little more power behind his strikes, but that was why they trained from seven to eight every other morning. And today was Noctis’ turn.

 

Prompto whooped from the sidelines, dancing from foot to foot in a baggy tee and a beanie. Gladio liked having him at these sessions to cheer Noctis on, even if he’d rather have Prompto make it a two-on-two. After all, he’d seen a few times now how Prompto stared at the old revolvers in Clarus’ office - there was some fight in him for sure.

 

The  _ clack  _ of practice blades went shivering down Gladio’s spine. He loved the sound, the dull footsteps across the floor like a thudding heartbeat before the first clash.

 

‘C’mon, Noct! You got this!’ Prompto chirruped.

 

Noctis grimmaced; Prompto was gonna have to believe in him for the both of them.

 

Gladio paced a slow circle around the prince, willing him to counter Ignis’ choreographed attacks. They’d been through the routine together before Noctis arrived and planned to work on his fight or flight instinct. The kid seized up when he felt outmatched, understandably, but it was something that was gonna happen time and again - and not always in the safety of the training room in his father’s Citadel.

 

Noctis dodged the brisk riposte Ignis struck.  _ Push back _ , Gladio urged, but it didn’t happen.

 

They were getting nowhere, had been for the past half hour. Gladio tightened his hold on the sword slung over his shoulder. Noctis  _ had _ improved. It was in the way he knew to watch Ignis’ shoulders to judge his next attack, how he moved more confidently. So what was holding him back from going hard?

 

Whatever it was was bad news for them all, and to make matters worse, Noctis looked like he was in a hell of a mood today.

 

Gladio started forward. If it was time to end it, he’d do it, but give Noctis a lesson all the same. He lifted his sword off his shoulder and took up guard stance to let Noctis know he’d put himself in play. Noctis saw and balked, Ignis backed away, and Gladio caught his eye to flash him a smirk.  _ Bait and switch _ was something else they’d been working on.

 

Noctis squared up and two-stepped into Gladio’s first overhand swing. He guarded best he could, absorbing the blow through his body whilst staggering back two paces.

 

‘Good job,’ Gladio said.

 

Noctis backtracked with a growl. He was decked out in black - a longsleeve and comfy sweats, looking like he’d rolled right outta bed, and he probably had despite Gladio’s  _ strong suggestion _ that he  _ not _ do that.

 

It was slow going; Noctis’ distraction came through in the half-hearted attacks Gladio wrung out of him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his longsword, his blocks and parries a second too late each time.

 

Still, it was a surprise for both of them when Gladio’s hammer-fall swing caught Noctis on the shoulder. The longsword went clattering to the floor, and Prompto stopped cheering.

 

Everyone stared.

 

‘Sorry,’ Noctis said, reaching down for the blade.

 

‘S’ok, you ready for more?’

 

‘I guess.’

 

Gladio rolled his shoulders, then nodded.

 

The next rally was better. Noctis remembered the  _ block parry sidestep _ dance, but didn’t press a single attack with feeling. He let Gladio push him backwards across the room, one blow after another, glowering up at him from tired eyes. Gladio frowned back - Noctis would either snap and show him what he was capable of, or have to dig deep and find it all the same. He looked like he was almost there; his mop of black hair was pressed to his brow, but he was so totally focused on whatever was wigging him out that he forgot Ignis was playing, too.

 

Gladio dummied an attack. Noctis reached up to block a blow that never came, and Ignis set on him from behind with a jab to the back of his legs that sent him sprawling. 

 

Noctis fell harder than either of them anticipated.

 

Ignis shot Gladio a guilty glance before rushing to help the prince to his feet, but he swatted Ignis away and rose on his own with a hell of a pout. Gladio bristled. Noctis still had his blade in hand at least, but when he righted himself and seemed to be on the verge of taking up guard again, his face crumpled. Noctis threw the sword down so hard it almost bounced off the floor.

 

‘Noct, what gives?’ 

 

‘I can’t do this today.’

 

‘C’mon, we’ve only just started.’

 

‘No,’

 

_ No? _ Gladio exhaled, trying to level out. He couldn’t work with someone who didn’t wanna train, but it wasn’t like he could send Noctis off to go fall face first back into bed. His dad would be on his ass for a week if he tried it, and the thought didn’t help  _ not  _ to piss him off more.

 

‘Noctis, if there’s anything you’d like to go over again, it’s not a prob-’ Ignis started.

 

‘I’m sick of being beat down!’

 

The words rang duly around the room. Wood paneled walls, a dark floor and ceiling; sometimes it felt like it pressed down on them, made the shadows long when the day was only beginning. It was supposed to. It was where people came to get stronger, where everything you brought with you was magnified and ready to square off, and Noctis had buckled under that weight.

 

‘You know it’s just how you gotta learn this stuff. You think I never had the crap kicked out of me? I did, and it was so I could teach you how  _ not _ to get the crap kicked outta you.’ Gladio picked up the blade and offered it back to Noctis, pommel first.

 

Noctis scoffed, didn’t take it.

 

‘I’m tired.’

 

‘You’re always tired. This is gonna help that.’

 

‘Right.’

 

Gladio turned away and bit his tongue.

 

It was just… Noctis damn well  _ knew _ all of this! They’d gone over it when they first started training together, the old  _ don’t cry treason when you get smacked, okay? _ Noctis had laughed then and been eager to start, but now it barely felt like a real memory.

 

‘Noctis,’ Ignis tried again, picking up the slack. He was still the picture of Insomnian decorum with a blade in each hand and a ruffled up shirt, one button loose, enough for his collarbones to peek out. ‘We can stop for today, if you’d like.’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

Noctis made a beeline for the door. Gladio stepped over to Ignis, and Ignis turned to him. Their eyes met:  _ is that just gonna be that _ ? Ignis’ breaths came unevenly and faltered just a little when Gladio touched his elbow.

 

_ What do we do? _

 

Ignis shook his head.

 

_ Not much we  _ can  _ do. _

 

‘Woah, hey! Noct, wait a minute.’

 

Prompto scrambled over and caught Noctis by the forearms, spinning him round and putting his back to the door. Noctis didn’t exactly resist, save to stare dryly back at Prompto and his puppy eyes.

 

‘Ignis said I could go.’

 

‘Yeah, but I think you should stay.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘I like watching you fight, you’re getting really good.’ Prompto smiled gingerly. ‘And, I dunno, I think you’ll feel way better if you stay. Even if you don’t wanna do anymore, uh,’ he mimed swinging a sword. ‘you know? Gladio’s right, it’s way too nice a day to go back to bed.’

 

Gladio raised a brow, certain he hadn’t said anything about how  _ nice _ the day was.

 

‘Sorry.’ Noctis lowered his eyes.

 

‘No, it’s okay, don’t be sorry. I know there’s something, right?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘You wanna talk about it?’

 

_ Right here? _ Gladio shifted awkwardly. He looked to Ignis who was watching too. His mouth tugged down at the edges, and the concern there was brotherly and paternal and responsible all at once. It made Gladio smile sadly for a second, but long enough for Ignis to look up and catch. He shied away from the PDA, but stayed standing close.

 

Noctis sagged and sat in a slump in the middle of the room, tugging the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands. Prompto sat beside him, he put his hand lightly on Noctis’ shoulder and bit his lip.

 

‘Look, I know this isn’t princely or whatever, but I can’t help it.’

 

‘We understand.’ Prompto whispered.

 

Noctis shook his head and Prompto faltered, torn between more words or more silent shoulder rubs. Gladio frowned again - Prompto bent over backwards for him and Noctis barely seemed to notice.  _ But he’s a kid, let him be a kid _ .

 

_ Whilst he can _ , the thought completed itself, unpleasantly.

 

‘What’s eatin’ you, then, Noct?’ Gladio asked, holding out a hand to Ignis who looked blankly at it for a moment before he understood, and passed over his two blades. Gladio nodded subtly over at Noctis, then headed over to the weapons rack to slot the blades home. The twin swords went in nicely, the broadsword next, then Noctis’ sword.

 

‘My dad.’

 

Gladio tested that the blades were secure; they rattled against the wooden rack.

 

‘What about your father, Noctis?’ Ignis asked. He sat down in front of Noctis, all lanky legs he still had to grow into.

 

‘I’m not stupid, I can see he’s not getting better. What am I supposed to do? Everyone else... I don’t even know, it’s like they're playing dumb.’ Noctis tugged at the hem of his sleeves. ‘I know what’s gonna happen, but I don’t know if I should ask for more time with him or if that’s…’

 

‘Morbid.’ Ignis supplied.

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘No, not at all. I know His Highness-’

 

‘You can call him Regis.’

 

‘I know Regis would welcome more time with you, too. Hence the parties.’

 

Prompto laughed, a small sound. ‘Yeah, but parties aren’t a great place to hang out with your Dad who’s the King.’

 

‘No,’ Noctis rubbed under his eyes.

 

‘Well, maybe we could set something up for the both of you.’ Gladio said, squatting next to Ignis. ‘Something that’s not gonna need you to get all prettied up.’

 

‘Yeah, maybe. I dunno.’

 

Gladio pouted - he thought it was a decent suggestion. Ignis latched onto it at least, and Prompto perked up too.

 

‘What sort of thing would you like to do?’ Ignis asked.

 

‘Yeah, if it could just be the two of you.’ Prompto’s hand crept from Noctis’ shoulder to the nape of his neck. Gladio hid a smile; the kid had no tact, but hey, it worked. Noctis leant into the touch and sighed.

 

‘Fishing? You guys could talk a lot that way.’ Gladio rubbed at his jaw (he needed to shave), figuring Regis wouldn’t tire himself out if he was sat in a deckchair on some sunny pier.

 

‘Yeah, I guess that’d be cool. I dunno if he  _ can _ fish, though.’

 

‘Then you can teach him.’ Ignis said with a smile.

 

Noctis nodded.

 

‘We can certainly bring it up when we see him next, can’t we?’ Ignis looked at Gladio.

 

‘For sure.’

 

Noctis chewed on his cheek. It was Prompto he looked to first when he lifted his head.

 

‘Thanks, and… sorry. This wasn’t… I didn’t mean to do this.’

 

‘It’s okay, we got you.’ Prompto gave him a nudge, and Noctis nodded again, smiling small and sad, barely a smile at all. It was a day’s training gone to pasture and Gladio lamented it quietly, but there’d be more tomorrows. Noctis needed something else today - and maybe that something was Prompto’s shoulder where he settled his head.

 

It gave Gladio a fuzzy feeling. He tried hard not to look at Ignis.

 

‘Well, you two think it over, ‘kay? We’re gonna clean up and wait in the car. Take your time.’

 

‘I think he’s falling asleep,’ Prompto said softly.

 

‘M’not.’ Noctis mumbled.

 

Ignis exhaled softly. Relieved.

 

‘The prince’s pillow,’ Gladio winked, and grinned when Prompto blushed. He got to his feet and stretched out. Ignis clambered upright too, with slightly more difficulty. He’d be sore from yesterday’s workout, nevermind today’s brief session, and Gladio was so suddenly lost in thoughts of  _ baths _ and  _ massages _ that he didn’t hear the first part of his and Prompto’s exchange.

 

‘Yes, it’s as Gladio said - there’s no need to rush. You know where we’ll be.’ Ignis was saying. Noctis peeped open an eye.

 

‘Thanks, guys.’

 

‘See you soon, yeah?’ Gladio pointed at him.

 

Noctis nodded.

 

‘Right, then. Gladio?’ Ignis started on his way to the door, and Gladio followed, pulled along by a deep hooked lure.

 

He looked back over his shoulder once they reached the doorway, poised to ask if they had a spare key or wanted the door closing when he saw Prompto slip his arm around Noctis’ waist. He pressed a kiss to Noctis’ temple, and Noctis shifted, saying something that made Prompto laugh and rest his cheek on Noctis’ crown. The pair of them bundled together in the filtered sunlight. Prompto whispered, talking more softly than Gladio had ever heard before.

 

Ignis tugged on the drawstrings of Gladio’s hoodie.

 

‘Gladiolus.’

 

Gladio closed the door.

 

* * *

 

‘They’ll both be okay, you saw how they were together.’

 

Ignis nodded. ‘Yes, I just hope Regis listens to us.’

 

‘He will, he’s gotta. He won’t ignore Noctis.’

 

‘True.’

 

Gladio shifted in the backseat, trying not to bust any holes in Ignis’ car. They had to work on getting him a bigger ride now he had the apartment.

 

Still, despite the lack of legroom, it was nice to hang out in the back with the sun peeking through the clouds, between the buildings. It was a bright day, dry and brisk, and still early enough to make plans. But Gladio yawned behind his hand. Fatigue had hit him like a wave out of nowhere as soon as he’d sat down.

 

‘Are you alright?’ Ignis asked quietly.

 

Gladio nodded, smiling crookedly and gesturing for Ignis to come closer, and he did, shuffling up like a housecat.

 

‘I’m good,’ Gladio started. Ignis sighed, tired too. There’d been a change in the day-to-day since Regis’ health took a turn for the worse, sure, but it’d always been background before today. Gladio felt a stab of guilt, had they all been playing dumb, just like Noctis said? Regis had been out of it for a while, after all, and he wasn’t just  _ King Regis _ to Noctis, was he? Gladio frowned and tried to focus on Ignis pressed against him and not falling asleep. ‘anyway, something tells me we should let those two have some alone time.’

 

‘Also true. Just… don’t tease them.’

 

‘I won’t.’ Gladio laughed - he knew what happened to people in glass houses who threw stones. He kissed Ignis’ temple, dislodging his glasses. Ignis mumbled and adjusted them. ‘You were good today with Noctis.’

 

‘It’s just my job.’

 

‘Yeah, but you were good at it. You  _ are _ good at it, it doesn’t hurt for you to hear that once in awhile. Or more often, now you got me.’

 

‘You’re kind, Gladio. Thank you.’

 

_ Kind? _

 

Gladio sank back against the upholstery. Too sleepy to focus, too awake not to feel. He listened to Ignis breathing and thought of the things he’d been called before. He’d never taken any of it to heart - not the bad, not the good. _Strong, bullheaded, loud, brutish._ _Kind_ hadn’t cropped up before, but then who knew him well enough to judge?

 

The fuzziness was coming back.

 

‘Hey,’

 

Ignis sat up.

 

‘Mmm? Oh-’

 

Gladio kissed him and shut his eyes tight, and after a beat Ignis kissed back. Gladio cupped his face in two gentle hands, glancing his thumbs over the soft skin beneath Ignis’ frames. The kisses were slow and satiny, one after another, each one weighted and deliberate. Gladio pulled back long enough to see the green of Ignis’ eyes flicker up to meet his.

 

He brushed his thumb affectionately across Ignis’ cupid’s bow, tracing the curve he loved so much.

 

‘You’re just… the prettiest damn thing, you know that?’

 

Ignis made a face, like  _ no, what? _

 

Gladio nodded and cupped Ignis again, leaning in for another kiss, but Ignis braced his palms on Gladio’s chest.

 

‘Sit back.’

 

‘Hmm?’

 

‘Sit back for me.’

 

‘Oh, yeah.’

 

Ignis was careful not to bump his head on the velvety underside of the car roof as he clambered onto Gladio’s lap. His weight was slight and warm, he smoothed his hands up Gladio’s chest - and Gladio felt it even through the thickness of his hoodie. Ignis kissed him then, and Gladio hummed and closed his eyes whilst his hands found Ignis’ hips, squeezing slightly.

 

He almost jerked them away when he realised he hadn’t asked if it was alright.

 

But Ignis didn’t let him move. He whispered  _ it’s fine _ against Gladio’s lips and sealed the deal with a kiss. Gladio nodded, met his lips again, and pressed his thumbs harder into the dips of Ignis’ hipbones.

 

It was quiet save for the little noises they made between themselves, warm where they touched. Gladio settled back and let Ignis explore him however he liked. He was somewhere between a dream and wakefulness, only the occasional graze of Ignis’ teeth on his bottom lip kept him present, stoking a heavy ember of  _ need _ that flickered inside him, fighting the fatigue.

 

Gladio wanted to touch more, to take their time and fall into bed somewhere, where he could push up under Ignis’ shirt and follow fingertips with slow kisses, or slip a hand between his legs… and do the same.

 

Then they could fall asleep together, even if it was just for an hour or so.

 

‘Gladio.’

 

_ Fuck, _ how was he drifting off like this again?

 

‘Sorry, damn. I’m with you, I promise.’

 

‘We can stop if you need to.’

 

‘No,’ Gladio sat up and almost catapulted Ignis into the passenger seat via the gearstick. ‘woah, sorry!’

 

Ignis clutched for dear life at Gladio’s hoodie and froze wide-eyed for a second, then he laughed.

 

‘That’s a definite  _ no _ , then.’

 

Gladio bowed his head. Ignis relaxed on Gladio’s lap again, and carded his fingers through his hair where it was longer now at the nape.

 

‘I don’t know what my problem is. I think I’m still havin’ trouble getting my head around this.’

 

‘What?’ Ignis whispered. He kissed the corner of Gladio’s mouth, but pulled away when Gladio turned to try and catch him.

 

‘This, what we’re doing.’

 

‘This?’

 

Ignis rolled his hips across Gladio’s crotch and sent an electric thrill through him. Gladio’s head bumped the back of the headrest. He sighed out a rough  _ yes _ .

 

‘Ah, I see.’

 

‘Play nice with me,’ Gladio smirked.

 

‘Of course.’

 

Ignis bowed and proved his words, smiling as he kissed Gladio - bolder this time. He licked into Gladio’s mouth little by little, and Gladio felt and heard him practically  _ purr _ when he ran his hands up the column of his spine, dragging back down hard enough for him to feel it through his shirt. Ignis pushed his hips over Gladio’s again, encouraged to start a slow, dragging, back-and-forth rhythm when Gladio bit his lip.

 

The sunlight burnt red behind Gladio’s eyelids. He had a lazy, contented feeling, like sleeping in on a weekday. The wind would be coming lightly through the trees and ruffling up the loose leaves outside on the pavements, but in the car they were hidden away from it all, from everyone.

 

Gladio deepened the kiss, pushing deeper into Ignis’ mouth. And Ignis moaned, breathy, quiet; Gladio was fast learning what he liked.

 

‘I hope they’re having a long talk.’ he murmured.

 

Ignis sighed. ‘Me too.’

 

He pressed kisses to the corner of Gladio’s eye whilst Gladio nosed at his cheek, enjoy the closeness even as something needled at him from the inside. Noct’s angst was contagious, obviously and something else burned to be said. Gladio slid his hand down over Ignis’ hip, down over the curve of his ass, feeling him exhale against his skin when he did.

 

It might have been a prelude to something in another place, another time.

 

As it was, Ignis cuddled into him, and Gladio flushed with affection.

 

‘What is it?’

 

Gladio almost said  _ dunno _ , but the truth was he’d known for a while now.

 

_ Deep breath, like before a fight. _

 

‘I-’

 

A  _ tap tap tap _ on the window startled them apart, a shadow covered them, cool  and sudden.

 

‘Hello? You guys in there?’ Prompto carrolled, knocking another half dozen times for good measure. He squatted to peep through the window, and both Gladio and Ignis shot him kinda guilty, kinda peeved looks. He just smiled, though his eyes were red.

 

‘Yes, Prompto, a moment, please.’ Ignis called back, slipping off Gladio’s lap to smooth out his shirt and hair. Gladio watched him with a sad smile, wondering what might’ve happened if Prompto had given them five more minutes… or seconds, even.

 

‘Alright, just giving you guys a head’s up. Noct’s using the bathroom but he’s gonna be out soon.’

 

‘How the hell does he know that?’ Gladio murmured.

 

Ignis smiled.

 

‘Thank you, Prompto.’ he called.

 

Prompto gave them a thumbs-up then wandered away, hands in pockets, looking up at the sky, blinking fast. Light streamed back into the car and quiet came with it. Gladio could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He missed Ignis’ weight on him. He was tired. He missed his bed. He’d missed his chance, and Prompto was out there cryin’ on his own.

 

‘Time to go?’ he asked through a yawn.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ignis looking blankly out the window at nothing in particular, two fingertips pressed to his lips, contemplating.

 

‘Pardon? Oh, yes. Well, let’s give it a few minutes to… ah, calm down.’

 

Gladio chuckled and rubbed at his eyes.

 

‘Yeah.’

 

Here was another small chance, a little thread to pull, but Gladio didn’t reach for it. There’d be more tomorrows, after all - he’d make sure of it. Ignis tilted his head, and Gladio tapped him lightly on the nose.

 

‘No rest for the wicked,’

 

‘Evidently.’

 

Gladio watched Ignis smile as something sad burned in him - he could just about make out the shapes and sounds of the words he shoulda said, and now he knew he’d never get away from them. Not like he wanted to; it was just a case of saying them aloud.

 

One day.

 

He hummed in surprise when Ignis kissed him quick.

 

‘You need more rest, Gladio.’

  
‘Yeah,’ he said, slipping his fingers through Ignis’ hair. ‘you might be right.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD this chapter just did not wanna cooperate............ i kinda hate it LMAO sighs. anyway, thank you for reading! & for your comments ;u;
> 
> bonus points for anyone who can spot the "l" word slipped in here................. heeheehee


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA im sorry for the delay posting this chapter omg everything is sorta wild & difficult atm, but i hope you enjoy ;;

The kitchen in the new apartment was smaller than Ignis was used to, so the cupboards and drawers he’d have liked to have kept sparse and organised were currently stocked to the brim; spices, extra utensils, food bags and tupperware.

 

One day he’d get round to sorting it all out.

 

He knelt to open up the cupboard beside the fridge, and had to immediately half-close the door again as a clattering pile of pots and pans almost spilled out. Ignis mumbled under his breath. All he needed was one decently sized pan for dinner tonight, and of course it had to be the one at the bottom of the trove.

 

‘Everything okay in there?’ came Gladio’s voice from the sitting room.

 

‘Yes, it’s fine,’

 

Ignis exhaled, ready to try again. He wasn’t anxious exactly, but his nerves were shot to pieces with some flighty charge. He and Gladio had eaten together plenty of times before, Ignis had cooked for him, too, but not in this new place where it was  _ explicitly _ just the two of them. It felt somehow more ceremonial than the day he’d held the keys for the first time.

 

‘You started on the bacon yet?’

 

‘No,’ Ignis called back, smiling smally to himself - trust Gladio to take the  _ bacon _ in bacon-wrapped filet mignon to heart. ‘you’ll know when I have.’

 

‘Suspense, huh?’

 

Ignis found himself nodding with nobody to see - suspense? Certainly, in more ways than one.

 

They’d barely had any time together today, beyond a few smiles and a discreet  _ see you later _ swapped in the Citadel corridors in passing. Gladio had been busy at his father’s side, preparing for the ceremony of a new Glaive joining the ranks, and Ignis had his work cut out with Noctis, who had a lengthy project to turn in with only the upcoming weekend to finish it. As much as the history of Lucis’ royal line interested Ignis (and as much as he knew he was responsible for getting Noctis excited about it, too), his mind had been elsewhere, picking itself apart like a nervous hand toying with a frayed cuff hem.

 

Something still felt unsettled to him, as though he were waiting for the last piece to fit in place. Ignis pulled out the pans carefully, one by one, setting them on the floor around himself. It was a ridiculous thing to feel, he knew that:  _ work is going well enough, I’ve a new home, and Gladio _ …

 

Well, Gladio had always been a blessing.

 

Guiltily, Ignis realised he was letting his anxiety eat away at the evening. He compared two pans, one in each hand, and decided on the larger - he was still used to cooking for himself, after all, and Gladio would sometimes blink down at his portion of food before he could mask it all with a grin.

 

‘Why the hell do you have  _ Sister Wives _ recorded?’

 

Ignis paused, and it took him a moment to realise he was being teased, not criticised. ‘Doesn’t it speak for itself?’

 

Gladio laughed, and even from the kitchen the sound went through Ignis warmly.

 

‘Hell yeah, we’re watching this.’

 

Ignis smiled again, glad for the reassurance. He started to put away the pans he’d barricaded himself with, trying at first to organise them inside the cupboard in a less chaotic fashion. He got halfway through when he ran out of room and resorted to wedging them in wherever there was a space.

 

He stood then, and brought the pan to the sink to rinse, wiped it down, then set it atop the stove. Ignis heard Gladio watching something in the sitting room; it was… strangely domestic, pleasantly so, and moreso than it’d ever felt at his parents’ home. There was no burgeoning pressure to finish as quickly as possible before somebody else inevitably needed the kitchen.

 

Though it wasn’t resentment he felt, it was more like relief. Ignis opened up the fridge and rifled through in search for the butter - when a knock at the door startled him.

 

‘Gladio?’ he ventured.

 

The TV was muted now.

 

‘You expecting more company?’ Gladio called.

 

Ignis scoffed. ‘No, were you?’

 

‘I wouldn’t tell ‘em to come crash your place if I was, no.’

 

Ignis frowned; nobody visited without calling first, seeing as he was so often at the Citadel or Noctis’ side. He closed the fridge and washed his hands before leaving the kitchen, catching Gladio’s eye as he headed to the door. Gladio could feel it too, from the looks of him, sat on the sofa rubbing at his chin. He was wearing that tanktop of his again, the one that was cut lower than his others. Ignis stared. The knock came again.

 

‘Might just be a guy with something to sell.’ Gladio said.

 

Ignis nodded, bristled by the interruption all the same.

 

He slid the chain free, it swung and clacked against the door, and Ignis pulled it by the handle. The door opened a fraction. Gladio’s brows unknitted and rose in surprise, and Ignis’ breath withered to dry dust in his throat when he saw who loomed in his doorway.

 

‘Mother.’

 

Ignis gripped the door, as though he still had to option to close it.

 

‘Ignis,’ she said, as though she were acknowledging a title she held in the Citadel, not her son. ‘Can I come in? I’ve something for you.’ she asked, and took from under her arm a bound book, white and embroidered with silver thread. Ignis didn’t recognise it, but nodded and stepped aside, making way for her entry into the apartment.

 

She looked around, and Ignis watched her even as he knew Gladio was trying to get his attention. She wore a long grey coat with a fur lined hood and collar, and her blonde hair, shot through with more silver than Ignis remembered, was twisted and tied up neatly at the back of her head. She smiled. Thin, painted lips, lines under her eyes, a certain discomfort in how she just  _ stood _ in the middle of the sitting room - not a word to Gladio.

 

‘You’ll be wondering why I’m here.’ she started. Ignis nodded and shut the door, and accepted the book when his mother held it out to him. It was heavy in his hands. ‘You should have this.’

 

Ignis opened it. The pages were covered with plastic, beneath which were dozens of photographs - of  _ him _ .

 

‘A photo album.’ he said thickly, staring down at himself. Why would his mother give him such a thing rather than keep it herself? It felt horribly to Ignis as though she were spring cleaning - the object  _ and  _ its attached memories. Had nobody else wanted to keep this? Not father, even?

 

‘I thought it might be nice for you to have something like this in your new home.’

 

Ignis looked at a picture he didn’t recall. He seemed no older than ten, in a lush garden filled with daisies and dandelion clocks that might’ve been theirs, might not.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

His mother clasped her hands together and smiled, though it seemed sad, grim somehow. It was as much as Ignis had been able to read of her since she’d stepped through the door.

 

‘You’ve done well,’ she glanced around the apartment, at the bare walls so different to to her own home - draped with old pictures and cluttered with ornaments, gathering dust that’d be cleaned off every other morning.

 

‘There’s still more to unpack.’

 

‘No, I meant with your work.’

 

‘Oh,’ Ignis closed the photo album. ‘thank you,’

 

‘I know it’s been difficult for you,’ his mother went on, edging closer. Ignis didn’t back away. He met her eyes and tried to find something in them; a reason, a  _ why _ , but she’d always guarded herself well. Gladio watched in silence from the sofa, but Ignis could feel him glowering like one would sense a storm in the air. He felt strange on his feet, too light, almost. ‘I know it  _ was _ difficult for you. But, since you’ve left it’s been terribly odd.’

 

Gladio made a low noise that wasn’t  _ quite _ a scoff.

 

‘Yes,’ Ignis said, more to draw his mother’s attention back to himself rather than Gladio. He wanted to sit down. Things were starting to blur at the corners of his vision.

 

‘We all miss you, Ignis.’ she reached out for him.

 

‘Are you staying?’

 

She didn’t look at Gladio, but retracted her hand. Ignis did, and saw Gladio perched on the very edge of the sofa with the setting sun at his back, catching in his hair and gilding it auburn at the edges. Gladio glared at his mother, who finally graced him with an acknowledgement.

 

‘Amicitia?’ she asked. Her voice different, now, more how Ignis remembered it.

 

‘Gladiolus,’ Ignis supplied. And Gladio nodded.

 

‘I see. No, I won’t trouble you longer.’ she smiled.

 

‘When will you want this back?’ Ignis gestured with the book.

 

His mother shook her head. ‘Keep it.’

 

Ignis’ chest hurt.

 

He accepted a dry kiss to his cheek. He said goodbye when his mother did. She adjusted her coat and nodded in Gladio’s direction, and made to leave. Ignis walked her to the door and held it open. She caught his eye a last time and mouthed  _ take care _ . He could only nod and watch her go, listening to her footsteps click neatly down the hallway, her shadow shrinking along the wall. 

 

Ignis let out a breath and closed the door. He locked it, too.

 

‘Hey, come here, sit down,’

 

Ignis was drawn more by Gladio’s voice than his words - he didn’t make them out entirely, not when his ears were full of a buzzing white static that spread upwards to cloud his eyes, too. He trundled over to the sofa and sank down heavily beside Gladio, the photo album a lead weight on his lap. It was a pretty thing, with small pearl beads sewn onto the cover. He looked at them listlessly.

 

‘Ignis?’

 

Had it always been this cold?

 

‘Baby…’

 

Gladio turned his chin with a gentle touch.

 

‘Sorry, I... ‘ Ignis shook his head. ‘I wasn’t expecting that.’

 

‘No kidding,’ Gladio frowned. ‘I don’t get it, like, at all.’

 

‘That’s just how she is, unfortunately.’

 

Gladio frowned, he cupped Ignis’ cheek and drew his gaze. ‘You okay?’

 

‘I don’t know what to do with this.’ Ignis nodded at the book.

 

‘Yeah, sort of a weird gift to give to someone who isn’t an all out narcissist.’

 

‘I always intended to start an album.’ Ignis said, thoroughly unimpressed by the irony. ‘Though I imagine I’d take the pictures, or Prompto, now, actually.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Gladio brushed his thumb back and forth over Ignis’ cheek.

 

‘We ought to get more copies of the ones he takes.’

 

‘He’s gonna be bouncing off the walls when you tell him that,’

 

Ignis laughed and closed his eyes when Gladio pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek. Ignis draped an arm over Gladio’s shoulder and held him close, threading his fingers into his dark hair and revelling in the simple physicality of it. The static faded, little by little.

 

‘I want to remember what we look like now.’ he whispered.

 

Gladio shivered; Ignis felt it.

 

His eyes were lidded when Ignis pulled away, and Ignis didn’t stop him when he took the album and set it on the coffee table. Ignis felt his heart thudding as though it’d been holding itself still this whole time, and when Gladio leant in to kiss him, he sighed, desperate, almost a sob.

 

‘Yeah,’ Gladio said lowly. ‘me too.’

 

Gladio sat back on the sofa and took Ignis’ hands. He lay down lengthways, urging Ignis to…  _ oh _ . Gladio smiled when Ignis shifted to settle between his legs. There was little enough room on the two-seater without Gladio being built the way he was, but Ignis was grateful for the cramped, inelegant draping of their bodies. Gladio looked up at him, smiling, hair already mussed up against the pillow he lay on.

 

A dam threatened to break. Ignis bowed his head.

 

‘Can I… ah,’

 

‘Yeah, course you can.’

 

Ignis held his eyes shut for a second:  _ thank you _ . He closed the space between them, realising he was going to have to practically lie on top of Gladio to kiss him, but it wasn’t such a bad thing. This way he could feel how Gladio’s chest rose and fell. Ignis kissed the corner of Gladio’s mouth, thankful all over again - for this little balm after everything. And then he kissed Gladio full, taken aback by the quickness of his own need.

 

Gladio held him at the hips. The kisses were a simple give and take to start, with no burning heat or impatience, but an ache was there. It felt raw like a bruise, or the teasing before the climax - not that Ignis knew too much about such a thing, but the heroes in his novels certainly did.

 

He nipped at Gladio’s lower lip, then salved the bite with a lick. Gladio sighed, and Ignis took it as his cue to deepen things, indulgently, the way he liked, slowly pushing into Gladio’s mouth.

 

When Ignis pulled back to breathe he looked in awe at the flush on Gladio’s cheeks. He smiled, oddly coy, and swore. His grip on Ignis’ hips tightened, urging him close.

 

He made to kiss him again, but this time let his body press fully along Gladio’s. He shivered when he felt Gladio’s arousal press into his hip.  _ So soon? _ he wondered. Ignis trailed his hands down Gladio’s solid chest, over the flimsy fabric of his tanktop, then tugged it down at the neck slightly, wishfully. Gladio ground his hips up. Ignis gasped. His head swam, so differently from before, and when he kissed Gladio he could taste a smile on his lips.

 

Just like in the backseat of the car the other day, Ignis started a rhythm that Gladio picked up on quickly. It was still new - Ignis didn’t know if he was moving against Gladio the  _ right _ way, but he could feel Gladio’s breath shallow up - a good sign, surely?

 

Ignis broke the kiss to gasp when he pushed his cock up against Gladio’s; he was hard now, too, and it sent an electric shudder through him, through every part of him.

 

‘Fuck, that’s good’ Gladio sighed, dreamy almost. ‘let me,  _ ah _ , yeah,’ He shifted beneath Ignis, who realised he was spreading his legs wider to accommodate him.

 

Ignis rutted against Gladio; he never imagined Gladio would be this open, so… well, submissive, perhaps. Ignis was beyond glad for it.

 

‘What you called me before…’ Gladio started.

 

‘Gladiolus?’ Ignis looked down at him, and blushed when he did. Gladio had a lazy, feline smile, and it only grew brighter when Ignis said his name. ‘That works for you?’

 

‘You work for me,’ Gladio winked, and bucked up under him as if to prove his point.

 

It was quite unnecessary.

 

‘Is this how you… is this how you’d want to,’ Ignis bit his lip before he could stumble further. It was something he’d meant to ask a number of times now, but was hardly a question he could drop into normal conversation. Though, Ignis mused, still moving over Gladio’s crotch, he was certain Gladio wouldn’t have batted a lash if he  _ had _ asked him. ‘is this how you’d like it?’

 

Gladio reached up to brush Ignis’ cheek with the backs of his fingers.

 

‘I like it however.’ he said, and their eyes met. Gladio’s dark amber stare was beautiful and molten in a way Ignis had never seen before. ‘This is just seeing how you’d fuck me.’

 

_ Oh. _

 

Ignis pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He’d thought of  _ it _ before, of course, but it’d only ever been a vague fancy of them laying together - something that came to him in the shower or at night in bed, when he was sick of staring at the ceiling, wishing for sleep. Gladio was surprisingly accepting, and Ignis realised he wanted it, too. It was just a case of not knowing how to proceed from here.

 

He swallowed a lump.

 

‘I’ve never, you know…’

 

Gladio laughed. Ignis felt it through his body. ‘That’s okay, you’re not gonna be tested on it afterwards.’

 

Ignis tilted his head. ‘You’re sure?’

 

‘I’m sure.’ Gladio took Ignis’ hands again, his were warm and rough and large, and they guided Ignis’ to  _ his _ hips now, one either side. ‘You just do what feels good, like this. We got plenty of time to figure out what works-  _ ah _ !’

 

His moan caught Ignis off-guard, but his body knew how to react. A roaring pang of arousal surged up through Ignis, obscuring everything else, every anxiety about what might be wrong or right. Gladio’s brows furrowed, his eyes closed, and his breath came quick for a moment. Wanting more, Ignis pushed back against him, holding Gladio how he’d been instructed - knowing that this was a lesson, too. He drew back his hips and then slid his cock over Gladio’s, imagining that he was… that he was fucking him…

 

Ignis had to bow his head and groan.

 

‘ _ Fuck, _ it’s okay, you can move more,’

 

Ignis couldn’t have said no.

 

He kept up his back-and-forth dragging, trying to stroke as much of Gladio with himself as he could with every thrust. He pressed close along Gladio’s body, hot between his legs. It was like fire. Gladio, considerable as he was, warm and weighty, made noises Ignis had never heard before. It was dizzying to have so much control over someone so broad and commanding, someone who he found out he could reduce to a boneless heap. Ignis began to pant, too.

 

Gladio arched up, and Ignis blanked on what to do until he remembered:  _ whatever feels good _ . He slowed, drew back, imagining that this is what it would be like to pull out of Gladio completely. He’d toy with him before sliding back home, again, then again…

 

Ignis could feel his cheeks burning, his brow too. Where had all this come from? he wondered, then wondered about other things. Would Gladio be warm inside? Ignis looked down between their bodies at the impressive tent in Gladio’s loose track pants.

 

Would this be better without them on?

 

‘Ignis,’

 

Gladio had a forearm draped over his eyes. Ignis smiled. He reached between them and set his palm on Gladio’s cloaked erection, and  _ oh _ , he was hot and  _ big _ and hard against his palm. Ignis stroked him, shyly, lightly, but still Gladio practically whimpered.

 

_ He’s loud, isn’t he? _

 

Ignis was finding he liked that.

 

‘You’re gonna feel so good inside me,’ Gladio murmured. He rubbed against Ignis’ hand.

 

So Ignis curled his fingers around Gladio’s cock, more confidently now, and with each slow pump wrung out needy, breathless pants. Gladio bucked up into his touch. Ignis pressed his cock against Gladio’s thigh, and gasped.

 

It was when he felt the first twinge of orgasm that he stopped. It threatened to overwhelm like a crashing wave, and Ignis blinked his eyes open into the low honey-shaded light of the sunset. It was like waking from a vivid dream - he had an ache between his legs and sweat on his brow, and gaped wordlessly at Gladio when he opened his eyes, too. A hundred hundred apologies ran through his head, each less coherent than the last.

 

But, Gladio only smiled shyly up at him from beneath his forearm, still across his brow.

 

‘You doin’ okay?’

 

Ignis sat up. His heart beat like a rabbit’s pulse in his chest. The photo album, the knock on the door, the pans in the cupboard: everything fought for space in his head when all he wanted was ten minutes to be close with Gladio. They hadn’t made much physical headway for a while now, and though it didn’t seem likely Gladio would cast him off, the thought was still there. It existed, and now  _ it _ vied for attention, too.

 

‘I’m sorry, I don’t know why I…’ Ignis broke off and rubbed under his eyes, and in an instant Gladio had sat up and bundled Ignis into his lap. ‘I’m sorry.’

 

‘Don’t be, I got you.’ Gladio whispered.

 

Five words that were more secure a reassurance than anything he’d gotten from his family recently. Ignis draped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and clung tight to him.

 

They breathed together, working through the lingering ache of arousal they both felt, in one another as much as themselves - Gladio was still hard. Ignis felt too raw. Gladio rubbed a hand up and down his back, slow lines paired with sweet, mumbled words into his ear.  _ I’m here, I got you. _ Ignis listened as he looked at the album still on the coffee table. It’d be night soon, Gladio would have to leave ad he’d be left all alone with this…  _ gift. _

 

‘I’m sorry if that was too much after everything,’ Gladio said quietly, kissing beneath Ignis’ ear. ‘I didn’t mean to push you into anything, you know?’

 

Ignis nodded.

 

‘I know, we should do it again.’

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Mmm.’ Ignis closed his eyes. Gladio smelled like cologne and clean sweat. ‘You felt amazing.’

 

‘Damn, even over my clothes?’

 

‘Yes,’

 

Gladio laughed and gave Ignis a squeeze, and for a time they sat quietly tangled in one another. The passing seconds began to weigh up, however, and with each one being so precious, Ignis peeled away a little.

 

‘I’d best start the food if we want to eat tonight.’

 

‘Oh, shit. The bacon?’

 

‘Yes.’ Ignis laughed.

 

Gladio stopped him from leaving with a shake of his head and another tight squeeze.

 

‘You sit tight, I’ll sort it out. You can watch your trash TV and clue me in.’

 

Everything welled up in Ignis again and he was too tired now to stop it. He reached up to tap their noses together, smiling when Gladio smiled, stealing a kiss when neither made any attempt to move.

 

‘Thank you.’ he said.

 

Gladio exhaled. Dreamy. He looked at Ignis with something deep in his eyes, then carded his hands through Ignis’ hair.

  
‘You got it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR READING...... yes sister wives exists in Insomnia (ty josi <3) . .....also LOL @ my attempt at smut ....... i gotta work on this. coughs.


	9. Chapter 9

The meeting ending early was another of the small blessings Gladio hadn’t been looking for, but that kept coming, creeping into the days that went by. Things had been tense,  _ he’d _ felt tense; too tight, wrong somehow, and he could only imagine how much worse it would be for Ignis. He’d been quieter since the day his mother visited, and Gladio kept a distance, hoping he’d be able to bridge it in time. Nothing felt quite right. Gladio was restless.

 

Still, as he watched his father, some of the Glaives, and the rest of the silk and satin council members leave the chamber, it occurred to him he should probably loosen up. Holding onto this bad feeling was only gonna propagate it. He stayed sat at the table, carved black marble like everything else in the room, swathed in sunlight from the high windows that muddied the colour to grey and silver.

 

Things were ticking over in Insomnia, at least. Everyone handed in their reports and took up new duties for the week ahead, shot the breeze, the usual. Nothing special. Ignis had given Gladio the signal to linger behind, and now he watched, chin in hand, propped up on the table, as Ignis stood and adjusted the black collars of his shirt.

 

Gladio raised a brow. Ignis answered with a nod.

 

‘Don’t let me keep you. It’s bound to rain sooner or later - you’ll want to make the most of a day like this.’ Regis said with a longing glance up at where the sunlight fell in. It was the first bright day in a week, though Gladio had barely noticed.

 

‘That’s actually what we meant to talk with you about, your Grace, if you’ve the time.’

 

Smiles came easily to Regis, retracing and refolding old laughter lines. He set a hand on the table to take the weight off his feet, and looked from Ignis to Gladio, sensing some coalition. There was a boyish curiosity about him despite the fact his hair was more grey than black, now. He walked slower and tired quicker, but he still reminded Gladio of Noctis. Neither of them were quite who they were  _ really _ . It was a muddling thought. Gladio rubbed at his brow.

 

‘Oh?’

 

‘Noctis.’ Ignis began.

 

Regis let out a breath of laughter and nodded, gesturing for Ignis to carry on. Gladio watched with a little apprehension - Regis was Noct’s father, sure, but he was the King and this was his palace, if he said  _ no _ neither of them would be able to argue or plead, though Gladio reasoned that that stuff didn’t work on  _ his _ dad, either.

 

Ignis nodded, standing straight without shying.

 

‘He mentioned just days ago that he would be amenable to some more time with yourself, outside of the palace, perhaps on a day like this.’ he said carefully, but not without compassion. Pride mingled with caution; Gladio sat up to watch. ‘He has been… out of sorts, lately.’

 

‘I’ve noticed.’ Regis rubbed at his jaw, adding with a wry - but regretful - smirk. ‘What is it you’re suggesting, exactly. I can’t go hiking any time soon.’

 

‘I don’t think he could either.’ Gladio laughed.

 

‘Nevertheless,’ Ignis tapped the table twice. ‘we think it might do him a world of good.’

 

‘And it wouldn’t have to be like,’ Gladio reached for the words but found only pictures, memories. He mimed running, looking to Ignis who looked back with a muted blankness that was… really cute. Gladio looked back at the King before he could start grinning. ‘y’know, super intense. He said something about fishing, right?’

 

‘He did, yes.’

 

‘I’m an even worse fisher than a hiker.’ Regis frowned.

 

‘That might work out quite well. Noctis can teach you what you need to know.’

 

‘I’m sure he can.’ the King nodded, heaving a sigh as he straightened. ‘Alright, I’ll not say no if the boy’s been blue. Tell him we’ll sort something out - and it better not be anything like this.’ he mimed running, too. Gladio laughed. Ignis allowed himself a polite smile and a bow of his head.

 

‘He’ll be overjoyed, your Grace.’

 

Gladio echoed the sentiment aloud but couldn’t help wondering  _ will he be? _ It was a given Noctis could do with some more father-son time, but would it really work out so easily? A King and his heir taking the afternoon off to fish…

 

_ At least it’s peacetime _ , Gladio thought to himself. Both Regis and Noctis had the constant weight of the kingdom on their shoulders. Noctis could afford to shrug it off now, being the scrawny pup of a Prince he was, and maybe it’d be a good thing for Regis, too.

 

‘Thank you. It’s, ah,’ Regis smiled. ‘it’s a relief to know he’s in good hands.’

 

‘Yeah.’ Gladio agreed, looking at Ignis.

 

‘Now then, get gone before this place steals the youth out from under you, too.’ Regis said with a twinkle in his eye. He made for the door, then, and Gladio and Ignis watched him go. His steps were quiet and measured, punctuated with the metal  _ tap _ of his cane - sharp where his footsteps were dull. The shadows went with him, melting and shifting in the velour of his black cape.

 

Gladio let out a breath when they were alone. Door closed, room quiet; it wasn’t how he usually liked things, but times were changing.

 

Ignis dislodged his glasses a little to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

‘I think that went well.’ he said. ‘Though, I suppose it’s only fair he’d rather organise things with Noctis.’

 

_ Ah. _ Gladio stood and set a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, squeezing when their eyes met. He wanted to tell him Insomnia wouldn’t fall apart if he left things to the royal family once in awhile, but then again… that might not be entirely truthful. ‘You killed it, baby.’

 

Ignis smiled, gave Gladio’s hand a  _ pat pat _ .

 

‘I said Noctis would be glad, but… I hope he is. It’s been hard to predict what he’ll enjoy. Or won’t enjoy, as might be the case.’ Ignis went on. Gladio nodded along, not at all surprised their thoughts had come to converge.

 

‘He won’t believe it at first, I bet. But, yeah, I hope he’s gonna be stoked, too. If we get Prompto hyped for it then hey, maybe he’ll rub off on him.’

 

‘That’s actually not a bad idea.’

 

Gladio winked, and Ignis mulled it over some more. There’d been more dips in their conversations recently - a side-effect of the impromptu reunion, Gladio was sure, and when they happened they were all Ignis’, all private. He could only stand by and not pry. But Ignis’ hand on his was nice enough. It was another little blessing, Gladio realised with a bright bloom of a smile.

 

Ignis was looking up at the sunlight. Gladio frowned and nudged him now; even he knew the sun wasn’t for staring at.

 

‘How’re you feeling?’

 

Ignis exhaled, sifting for an answer he’d surely been avoiding. He seemed tired, still, but not so troubled as he’d been in the days after the visit. The memory still rankled, the after effects did too, and Gladio frowned as he went to stand behind Ignis, drawing him into a hug that had them pressed back to stomach. Gladio set his chin on Ignis’ shoulder.

 

‘Better.’ Ignis said after a while, melting into Gladio’s arms after a stiff second.

 

‘Good.’

 

‘I just… I hope that’s the end of it. I want to settle down.’

 

‘I know.’ Gladio said softly, but it was another promise he couldn’t make. As much as he wanted to… he knew how things were. The world worked silently to unpick promises at the seams, and the high-ups in the city liked to play, too, cat and mouse games around the palace. ‘You’ll be alright. I got you.’

 

‘And Noctis, he-’

 

‘He’ll be fine. He’s probably gettin’ chewed out by Prompto now. He skipped out meeting him yesterday.’

 

‘I… yes, as you say.’

 

Gladio set a kiss to Ignis’ neck. He was warm and soft, and his pulse beat steady beneath the skin. Gladio held him tight and smiled when Ignis’ breath caught and faltered. He could guess what he was thinking:  _ we’re in public, someone could walk in, the  _ King _ could walk in… _ And for as much as that was kind of the point, Gladio pulled back, nipping at Ignis’ earlobe as he went.

 

Ignis stepped away. Gladio squashed the pang of disappointment:  _ now is so not the time, anyway. _

 

‘Thank you,’ Ignis said, quietly. ‘I’m glad we did this.’

 

‘ _ You _ did it, you mean.’

 

‘Well,’ he smiled, perching on the edge of the table. Gladio drew close again. ‘you were moral support.’

 

_ Brave, sweet…  _ Gladio was glad Ignis didn’t shy away now when he looked to his eyes. He stared back steadily, fidgeting with the cufflinks on his sleeves; small silver circles, nothing flashy. He knew they should leave - they had the rest of the morning free, but the hours would slip by soon enough.  _ And yet… _ Gladio let his gaze dip downwards for a moment before looking back up. Ignis let out a breath, then lifted his chin.

 

His kisses were not so shy, either. Gladio moved to stand between Ignis’ legs, feeling a spark shiver alight inside him. He let Ignis lead - they both were into that - and cradled his face in one gentle hand, kissing back as lightly as he was being kissed. It was good, and Gladio smiled, knowing they were both kinda listening out for a creak of the door or a caroling voice. But the only sounds were their breaths and the play of their kisses.

 

Then Gladio ruined it with a surprised  _ hmm _ .

 

To be fair, Ignis had slid a hand under his shirt and was pushing at the waistband of his pants. Gladio felt a shudder of… heat,  _ want, _ but wondered if Ignis had even meant to do… well,  _ that. _ He peeped open an eye but Ignis wasn’t blushing or scrambling to move away. On the contrary, Gladio moving let him get his hand inside his pants. His hand was warm, and he wasn’t shy here, either.

 

_ Fuck… _

 

Gladio didn’t wanna  _ breathe _ let alone move. He focused back on the kissing, not the slight hand toying with the hem of his underwear; and now he didn’t know whether he was glad or not that he’d actually worn some, today. He smiled against Ignis’ lips, seeing as now he was more worried about Regis coming back in, or anyone else, but for as much as he didn’t want that to happen, the thought did prickle hotly under his skin. Gladio’s body ached. It would be totally embarrassing, but...

 

Ignis let Gladio kiss him deeper. He spread his legs and urged him closer, pushed deeper into his pants until Gladio had to grip the edge of the table. He tried to keep his hips still, his breathing steady, but then Ignis cupped his ass and he broke the kiss to swear hotly under his breath.

 

It was a hot mess. Gladio didn’t know whether he wanted Ignis to hurry up so they could leave, or for him to slow it down and touch more of him…

 

His head swam when Ignis dragged his nails across Gladio’s ass, over his underwear. He was pressing into Ignis’ thigh now.

 

Ignis followed the edges of his underwear slowly, seeking beneath the band with his thumb. The touches were only slight and glancing, but they still held Gladio captive and helpless, at a loss to do anything besides stand and be toyed with - but he  _ liked _ that, he realised, biting lightly at Ignis’ bottom lip, then kissing him, messy, lazy, both of them with their attention further south. Ignis slipped his fingers beneath the cotton and found skin. Gladio sighed, letting his mind stray, spurred on by the little game they were playing. He was hard and hazy, and this was just the sorta thing he let play out at night in his mind’s eye. Only in those daydreams Ignis would go further, way further, but it was one thing at a time for now. Gladio knew that, but he still wanted to slick Ignis’ fingers in his mouth then set them back where they were.  _ So close… _

 

He rubbed himself slow against Ignis’ thigh. He’d missed this, he realised, the closeness, body and mind and everything else. The bad taste that’d been in his mouth for days just wasn’t there. He felt tight, still, but for different reasons. Better reasons. Everything poured into  _ heat _ , and Ignis stoked it with the barest of touches.

 

When he pulled back their eyes met again. Ignis was blushing, and there was something almost hesitant in his eyes. Gladio guessed again what he was thinking:  _ is this right? _ He growled, smiling a little, and took Ignis’ face between his hands, kissing him hard and fast. A  _ thank you _ . For days they’d been kinda distant, and now… Ignis groped his ass harder, his free hand wandering up to slide into the hair at the nape of Gladio’s neck.

 

He said Gladio’s name, breathy. Gladio nipped at his lip.

 

_ I could push him back onto the table… I could get a hand into his pants, too, get his legs up around me... _

 

‘It’s… it’s time to go.’ Ignis whispered, stroking where Gladio’s hair had grown longer. He smiled sweetly when Gladio looked at him, breaking the kiss to breathe and tap their noses together. He was struck with fear:  _ too much? _ But then Ignis kissed the corner of his mouth - teasing, not afraid.

 

‘Give it five minutes.’ Gladio said, for the sake of his cock pressed against Ignis’ thigh.

 

‘Is that all the time you need?’

 

_ Wha- _

 

Ignis had a brow raised and laughter on his lips. He covered his mouth with a hand when Gladio descended back down onto him - tickles in place of kisses this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........ I RETURN...........
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the super long hiatus .... a lot of stuff happened and most of it has been good :3c ty for reading and sorry agen.... hopefully this tiny baby chapter was fun! it was not super planned, but i wanted to let ya'll know the fic is back up and running. a longer chapter is coming and will be like, back to the plot and regular scheduled uhhhhhh SMUT


	10. Chapter 10

Ignis pawed through the papers and Iris watched with a growing frown. He could understand why - whoever had marked her test had been a touch  _ strict. _ He turned over the page and caught her eye, she tilted her head:  _ well? _ Ignis rolled his eyes and saw her smile, even if it was a shade of her usual grin.

 

They were all of them assembled at the Amicitia house, seeing as Clarus was away with the King for the evening. Gladio had wanted to attend too, Ignis knew, and babysitting his sister, and the Prince and his sweetheart, was likely a sour substitute. Prompto was in higher spirits - as was the norm - and sat beside Noctis on the rug, sharing the one game controller Gladio had. Gladio himself was sprawled, deflated, in the armchair. His lids were dark and heavy, and he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand when Ignis looked over. He shared the couch with Iris, huddled close, and even over Prompto’s squawks and the game’s noise, he made some sense of the test’s marks.

 

‘Your answers are very good, Iris.’ Ignis started, reordering the papers and handing them back. Iris took them with a lackluster nod. ‘And your interpretation of the text is incredibly nuanced, as is your closer reading. You’ve nothing to be disappointed about. The marker likely had a set scheme to follow.’

 

‘Jumping the hoops.’ Iris mumbled.

 

‘Alas.’

 

Ignis nudged up his glasses with a crooked finger; logic was all he had, but it wasn’t  _ comforting _ at the best of times, let alone now. He offered her a small smile and she shyly returned it.

 

‘You’ve an interest in literature, then?’ he asked.

 

Iris brightened. ‘Yeah, I like the older stuff. The myths.’

 

‘I can tell.’ Ignis nodded at the test. ‘It was impressive.’

 

‘Thanks.’ Iris tilted her head with a smirk. ‘You can’t change the numbers though, can you?’

 

Ignis thought on it a moment: it would be a case of contacting the academy and speaking with the tutor… or perhaps of accessing the internal system and doing a little rounding up here and there. He thought he  _ might _ be able to do it - but he wouldn’t. Iris needed encouragement and a fresh chance to prove herself, and he had to be an upstanding, clean-coated advisor. He laughed a little, catching Gladio’s eye and saw him smiling, too. His chin was in his hand, and Ignis felt a flush of heat in his cheeks before he glanced away.

 

Iris noticed his blushing even if the boys didn’t. She made a kissy face. Ignis looked away from her, too.

 

‘Just-, no! Hand it over, it’s too hard to like, explain. Just give it.’

 

‘Naw! I almost got it.’

 

‘ _ Naw _ you don’t, Prom. Give it.’

 

‘I didn’t die, though! That’s the rule!’

 

‘Are you six? Just give it.’

 

‘Quit saying that! I’m gonna do it this t-, oh.’

 

‘You died now, huh?’

 

Prompto relinquished the controller with a huff, folding his arms. Noctis smirked, and it was good to see even if it was at Prompto’s expense. Ignis glanced at the screen and saw an awful lot of numbers and moving people. He decided it was bad enough dealing with  _ real life _ people and pushed up off the sofa. Gladio glanced to him again, a question in his raised brow.

 

He looked as though he’d rather be in bed, and for a moment Ignis’ thoughts trailed off in a similar direction. He saw the two of them abed in the daytime, curtains closed to mellow the sunlight, the windows open as they dozed...

 

Ignis cleared his throat. ‘I’m going to check on the food.’

 

Prompto pouted.

 

‘Grab me a drink?’ Gladio smiled,  _ oh-so-sweetly. _ He needn’t have.

 

‘Coffee?’

 

‘Nah, there’s cans in the fridge.’

 

Ignis frowned but didn’t argue. He slipped away to the kitchen and over to the stove, checking under the lids of the pans and inspecting the dials. He knelt to see how the brisket was coming along, though it was hard to tell through the shadowed glass. The smell was encouraging, however, and Ignis took a moment to appreciate it. He rarely cooked something so fine for himself these days - there seemed no point in his little kitchen. But Gladio’s was large and airy, made for big meals for big families, and Ignis was happy to do his part. Besides, it was ever more rewarding to cook for four or five rather than one.

 

He had the fright of his life when he stood and saw Iris in the doorway, hands clasped and eyes wide. She blinked when he set his hand on his chest, as though it might stop his heart leaping out.

 

‘Are you alright, Iris?’ he asked.

 

She nodded. She was smaller in her pyjamas - black with a patchwork of white cats patterned over the trousers.

 

‘Do you need any help?’

 

_ Ah, no, not especially. _ Still, it wouldn’t do to say so. He rubbed at his chin and directed her to their rather portly fridge.

 

‘You might as well take two in for your brother.’

 

‘He’s kind of a pig, huh?’

 

‘I’d never say that.’

 

‘I’ll do it for you.’ she winked, freeing up the cans from the plastic loops. ‘Anything else?’

 

‘Not for the moment. Everything is coming along nicely, it should be done sooner rather than later.’ Ignis said, adjusting the lid of a pot. He’d only made a few vegetables for him and Gladio - there was no point wasting good greens on the off-chance Noctis might decide to be brave.

 

The two of them returned to the sitting room and Gladio ruffled his sister’s hair when she handed over the beer. He thanked Ignis, too, with a lingering look Ignis chanced to return. Gladio wore his usual in-house sweats; a tank and loose jogging trousers. It’d all be soft to the touch, and the grey pants did wonderful things for Gladios’-

 

‘Hey, Specs?’

 

Ignis sat down quickly.

 

‘Yes, Prompto?’

 

Prompto swivelled. His hair was mussed, still vaguely hat-shaped. ‘What do you think about camping? Like, what if we all went?’

 

‘Camping.’ Ignis echoed, not exactly enthused by the idea.

 

‘You don’t have to make that face,’ Prompt laughed - clearly  _ he _ was in favour. ‘It’ll be fun! Gladio says he has the stuff, like the roll up beds and the drinking cup things.’

 

‘I suspect it’ll take more than a mattress and a flask.’

 

‘We can sort that out later! We wanna go up to the lake. It’s gonna be too cold soon, right? So we should all go now, it just makes sense, doesn’t it?’ Prompto paired up the plea with a show of practised puppy eyes. ‘Noct, you wanna go, don’t you?’

 

Noctis looked away from the TV to nod to Ignis.

 

‘It’s a good idea.’ he said, simply.

 

Prompto pointed at him:  _ see? _

 

‘He’s not into it.’ Noctis was looking at the screen again now. Prompto sagged.

 

‘C’mon, don’t you wanna break from all the… y’know.’ Gladio gestured at the walls, but Ignis knew he spoke of what was beyond the house, the street. He meant the Palace and the court, the dignitaries, the meetings, the marble halls and corridors.  _ And maybe other things, too _ , Ignis thought, remembering his family. ‘Besides, we’d hardly be living off sticks and catching fish bare-handed.’

 

‘Such a shame.’ Ignis said dryly.

 

Gladio shook his head, laughing.

 

‘It was good with my Dad, when we went.’ Noctis added, more quietly. ‘The fishing, I mean. And we kinda camped, too. I dunno. I don’t think it would be as bad as you’re thinking.’

 

Ignis conceded the point with a sigh: it was three against one, and he wasn’t going to butt heads with all of them. He still didn’t relish the idea of sleeping outdoors in tents, surrounded by a wide world of dust and dirt and nowhere to plug in a coffee maker…

 

He stopped himself, rubbing at his temple before his pessimism could get the better of him.

 

‘Alright, but not for days and days on end.’

 

Prompto clapped his hands together. Gladio waved away the notion.

 

‘It’s just a weekend thing, how about that?’

 

‘That’s… that’s fine, I suppose.’

 

‘So you’ll come?’ Prompto scooted all the way around to look up at him.

 

Ignis nodded. ‘I’m going to look up if there have been any aurochs in the area.’

 

Gladio laughed. ‘You don’t gotta worry about that,’ he started, smiling in that way that went straight through Ignis. ‘I’ll keep you safe.’

  
  
  


Once the evening had wound down and after Ignis had ferried Noctis and Prompto back to their places, he pulled up at his and climbed the dozen dozen steps. He flopped down heavily on the bed after locking the front door and shucking his jacket and shoes. It was too quiet in his room - too quiet after Gladio’s house, full of people and voices, the smells of food, the clutter on the shelves.

 

Something panged at him, and Ignis recognised it with a flush of embarrassment. It didn’t make sense that he would miss them when they’d only said goodbye a half hour ago. And Gladio especially… Well, that was easier to understand. They’d had no time alone tonight, and there was no guarantee tomorrow would be any different.

 

Ignis reached for his phone and unlocked it with a swipe. Gladio was his background now - a picture he’d taken on a whim one day in the car. Gladio had been riding shotgun, and the lights outside from the neon bar district had lit him up beautifully. He was smiling, and Ignis smiled to look at him, letting the thoughts come and go without holding them too tight. There were a lot tonight. Some were too complicated to unpick this late at night, and others too grand to mull over so soon before bed.

 

Setting the phone aside, Ignis started on his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and shouldered it off, undid his belt and slid it free. All the while his thoughts stayed with Gladio.

 

_ Gladio. _ So tired tonight, sitting his chair, looking over so sweetly when the others were distracted elsewhere.

 

Ignis had missed his touch tonight. They’d not so much as hugged. He sighed as he lay back on the bed, and found his hand flat on his stomach. He pushed downwards, beneath his underwear where the ache was hottest. He didn’t even try to dampen it - Ignis bit back a sigh, taking himself in hand.

 

He turned his face into the pillow, moving slow, trying to remember what he’d done to Gladio that’d made him moan under his palm. The memory was a fire in his blood. Ignis tried to keep himself quiet as he stroked, though nobody was around to hear, it seemed a waste without Gladio to hear it.

 

Ignis arched his back a little, he clung to the bedcovers. He imagined it was Gladio,  _ Gladio _ between his legs, his weight and warmth so close… He wanted to kiss and touch, wanted to have him chase away everything that clouded his head…

 

He gasped when the phone buzzed, blinking away stars as he reached for it.

 

Ignis was breathing heavy as he looked at the incoming call. It would be more prudent to return it in the morning, or after a cold shower. But something more base than  _ reason _ compelled Ignis to answer it. He kept his hand moving around his cock, and shuddered when he heard that low call of his name…  _ Ignis? _

 

‘G-gladio…’

 

‘Hey, you okay?’

 

Ignis swiped a thumb over the head of his cock. ‘Yeah,’ he breathed.

 

He heard Gladio make some noise. Low, deep in his throat. ‘Am I interrupting something?’

 

‘Maybe.’

 

‘Oh, yeah? What is-’

 

Ignis let himself sigh.

 

‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ Gladio whispered.

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘You, ah, you wanna carry on?’

 

‘Mmm.’

 

‘Tell me what you’re doing.’

 

_ Oh… _ Ignis felt a prickle of self-consciousness, though he was certain there was no need. When had Gladio ever made him feel less than… less than… Ignis exhaled sharply. He propped up a leg, stroked himself slower, longer, and let himself slip away with the feeling.

 

‘I’m… I’m just thinking of you.’

 

‘And it’s good?’

 

Ignis laughed lightly. ‘Yeah.’ he smiled into the pillow with the phone pressed between it and his ear. ‘I wish you were here.’

 

‘Me too.’

 

_ Gods _ , but he loved that, the way Gladio’s voice got low and rough. If Ignis closed his eyes he could almost picture it, the things he described to Gladio then in whispers. He told him how he was stroking himself, rolling his hips up, pushing up where it was tighter… and heard a moan on the other end of the line. Ignis felt a sudden jolt. He was close.

 

‘Gladio… tell me.’

 

‘The same, kinda. Just…  _ fuck _ , just imagining you in me…’

 

‘You’re…’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘What with?’

 

He heard Gladio laugh, the sound melting with a sigh he knew all too well. Was he nervous, too? Ignis ached to be with him moreso, then. He could brush aside those worries easy enough, with a kiss or a whispered word, or… or doing what Gladio was doing to himself, now.

 

‘Fingers.’

 

_ Oh. _

 

‘I... ‘ Ignis started, but what to say? Just the image enough… he could remember Gladio’s hands well enough,  _ big _ hands…  _ Does he have them inside those damned grey pants right now, or has he… or is he…  _ Ignis whined, thinking of Gladio fucking himself, nice and slow, imagining it was  _ him _ . ‘Gladio…’

 

‘You ever been with someone before?’

 

‘No… but I want to,’

 

‘I want you, too,’

 

Ignis smiled at that. ‘You’d be my first.’ he admitted. ‘I’m… I’m close,’

 

‘S’ok, it’s okay,’ Gladio was breathy. Ignis picked up his pace and imagined them together in bed as he had done earlier in the day, but this time it was dark, nighttime, and they were twined together. He wondered if Gladio would let him push him down and spread his legs, or if he’d play rougher, want something more… tactile. Ignis heard himself gasp and felt himself finish with a start and a shiver, straightening his back, then relaxing with a deep ache that purred in chest and between his legs.

 

The phone wasn’t so close to his ear now, but even so he heard Gladio climax, too. Ignis rubbed at his eyes with a smile - what he wouldn’t give to be able to roll over and find him there, to touch his chest and thank him..

 

‘You still there?’ Gladio whispered.

 

‘I’m here.’

 

‘That was… that was really good.’

 

‘It was…’

 

‘You okay?’

 

Ignis felt a little light in the head and a little raw, but it wasn’t a  _ bad _ feeling, not at all. It was just… now the heat had faded, he was left with the reality. Gladio wasn’t here. He closed his eyes. ‘Thank you.’

 

‘What for?’

 

‘I… just, for a lot of things. I was missing you.’

 

Gladio cooed and Ignis rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, I miss you too when you leave. Iris kinda hogged you tonight.’

 

Ignis laughed at that. ‘She needed my help.’

 

‘Yeah, well I just need you, full stop.’

 

‘Are you free tomorrow?’

 

‘Yeah, after four. We can do the usual, if you wanna?’

 

The usual was finish work together and taking a slow ride out to the diner on the edge of the block, where the sunset came in through the glass windows just so, between the greenery to spill across the tables. Gladio would have a tea and Ignis a coffee, and they’d talk about everything and nothing until the chill of the evening chased them back to the car, then home.

 

Ignis wanted that. It was too late today, however, and tomorrow seemed so far.

 

‘I’d like that.’

 

‘How’ve you been?’ Gladio asked, and Ignis heard him stretching. ‘Had any word from her again?’

 

_ Mother _ . ‘No, thank goodness. I’m feeling better.’ he spread out on his bed, too, relishing in the truth as he said it aloud. It was tentative and still in early bloom, but he  _ did _ feel better, more so each day. ‘Thank you.’

 

‘It’s okay, baby, I’m just glad you’re-  _ oh _ , Dad, I-’

 

Ignis froze.

 

A door closed. A low voice spoke, Gladio answered, but Ignis couldn’t make out the words exactly. He heard the bed shift and the covers rustle, and then a whoosh as though Gladio were moving with the phone, sitting up, perhaps.

 

‘Shit, I gotta go.’ he said, afluster. Ignis scrambled up too.

 

‘Gladio, is everything okay?’ he asked, though he felt the question was… unnecessary. He could guess what had happened. His fingers tingled, felt cold.

 

‘I… I don’t know, I’ll let you know, alright?’

 

‘Alright.’

 

_ Click. _

 

Ice replaced adrenaline. The shadows in his room made unfamiliar shapes, and Ignis watched them with hazy eyes, distracted, breathing shallow and scared. He was certain Clarus didn’t know about he and Gladio, was certain Clarus didn’t know his son was…  _ well _ . Ignis rubbed at his neck, hoping he hadn’t just forced Gladio into a conversation he’d been planning to have later, or worse, avoiding altogether.

 

Ignis closed his eyes, feeling more alone now than he had climbing back into his empty car.

 

Clarus knew.

 

And it was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank ya'll for reading ! more soon ............... hehehEH


	11. Chapter 11

_ Okay. So. You’ve been caught doing stuff before _ , Gladio reasoned with himself,  _ like… coming home way late and forgetting to pick up Iris from downtown. _ He ran a hand through his hair - it wasn’t the same, was it? That was slap on the wrist stuff.

 

He didn’t know how much Clarus had heard, but if his face was anything to go by it was pretty clear he’d caught something. Gladio dragged his hand down his face.  _ Shoulda gone to the bedroom _ .

 

At least he’d pulled his pants back up.

 

He took a moment to smooth out his tanktop and breathe out deep. The post-climax buzz was well and truly gone, eaten up by a cold creeping dread the closer he got to the office, one shuffling step at a time. Clarus had walked in, given him a look, then marched on through the living room and shut the office door behind him.  _ I could just leave it ‘til morning _ , Gladio thought, but kenneled it quick. Better to set things straight now - then maybe he’d actually sleep, later.

 

The office door was dark and sturdy. Gladio knocked twice then inched it open.

 

‘Dad?’

 

‘Gladio,’

 

Clarus was not sat behind the desk. Instead he leant on it in his coat and black scarf, not looking at Gladio when he shuffled inside. The office was small; Clarus said he didn’t need the extra space to clutter up. On another night Gladio mighta poked around some more, but tonight he was rooted to the spot, flexing his fingers.

 

‘About that,’ he started, figuring he might as well.

 

Clarus looked to him then with cool eyes, grey like ice. But he wasn’t frowning…

 

‘About what?’

 

Gladio winced. He was gonna make him say it, wasn’t he.

 

‘The phone call, I… the guy I was talking to.’ Gladio felt his face burning.

 

‘“Guy?”’

 

_ Fuck! _ ‘Uh, yeah, look. You heard some, right?’ the face-burning wasn’t going away - it was getting worse. Way worse. ‘You heard me call him b-’  _ Nope, nope.  _ Clarus raised a brow. ‘It’s just… I’m serious, you know? About this. I think he is too.’

 

‘Gladio, I’m not sure I’m following any of this.’

 

‘Okay.’ Gladio blinked. ‘I’m… seeing him.’

 

‘Seeing- ah.’

 

_ There you go. _ Gladio took a half step backwards.

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘Well then, I do hope he’s making you happy.’

 

The silence rang loud in his ears. Gladio frowned, squinting at his father then frowning some more. It seemed like it should be some trick or fake-out, right? Clarus looked tired, sure, but he wasn’t red-faced or lunging at him. Gladio didn’t know what to do with  _ standing still and just looking at me _ . The tension solidified in his chest ‘til it was hard to breathe.

 

‘He, yeah, he is making me-’ Gladio started, cutting himself short with an incredulous half-laugh. ‘Dad, what the hell, you’re supposed to yell or something,’

 

‘Am I?’

 

Clarus smiled. The same smile Iris got sometimes.

 

‘What?’ Gladio asked.

 

‘You’re not half as subtle as you think you are.’ Clarus tapped the desk and turned to him. ‘I’d never have assumed but I did have my suspicions - he’s been visiting a lot recently, hasn’t he?’

 

It was like someone had dumped a pitcher of water over his head. Cold water. Gladio gaped.

 

‘Right,’ he said to the ground. ‘yeah, guess he has.’

 

Gladio chanced to look at his father again but only for a glancing second. He felt a blush and a smile of his own threaten. He was relieved, sure, but on edge, too. Big time. This… wasn’t what he’d been expecting. 

 

Clarus came close, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

 

‘My only worry, truly my only one, is that our family has to give up an awful lot.’

 

‘I know.’

 

‘Good.’ he squeezed Gladio’s shoulder before letting go, then shrugged off his coat and scarf, draping them over the back of the desk chair. ‘Never forget that, but, even so,’ he sat with a sigh - he was always on his feet at the Citadel, the King’s shadow. ‘those are bridges to cross later. You’re only young once, after all.’

 

‘He’s young too.’

 

‘Young at heart, perhaps, but he’s an old soul just like his uncle. Another good man.’

 

Gladio smiled.  _ Yeah. _ He felt a little dizzy, knowing he should just bow out and go to bed, but his brain was a hamster on a spinning wheel, taken by the momentum. He imagined that mental picture for a while.

 

‘Speaking of  _ old _ \- you’ll do me a favour and put the kettle on. Oh, and tell your sister to come downstairs whilst you’re at it. I’ve read these marks of hers.’

 

‘Sure,’

 

Seizing the chance to leave, Gladio ducked out of the office and let out a deep, wringing breath. He wandered dully to the kitchen without turning on the lights, rubbing at his temple, settling the kettle to boil and sifting through the… everything. His dad had said he wasn’t subtle. Gladio didn’t know how he mighta given himself away… beside the  _ never had a girlfriend _ thing. The kitchen tiles were cool beneath his feet.

 

Habit had him check his phone. It was properly late now - no new messages and only a bunch of emails tryna sell him stuff he’d looked at maybe once.

 

Habit had him check his and Ignis’ conversation.

 

_ he’s cool. he already knew, lmao …  _ Gladio typed. The buzz of confusion came again, swirled with something happier but harder to place. It’d wear off, it’d all be old news one day, he knew that, but for now... The phone buzzed and Gladio fumbled to read the message.

 

_ Glad to hear it. I’m here if you need anything. <3 _

  
  


‘Hey, wake up. Ignis is gonna pitch a fit if he comes down and sees you sleeping. This was your idea to start with.’

 

‘Wha-, no! It was all him,’

 

Prompto gaped at the thumb Noctis jabbed at him, but it melted quickly into a smile. Gladio rolled his eyes. It was half six in the morning and the three of them were out in the hall of Ignis’ apartment building, shivering and dog tired. Noctis had his head bowed, slipping down the wall he was propped up on until Gladio clicked at him. He woke with a start and a frown, mumbling something Gladio thought it was better he didn’t hear.

 

The door opened, and there he was in a tan shirt and slacks - Gladio had to laugh. Ignis shot him a sharp look and didn’t deign to reply when Gladio told him he had some spare sweats packed away. Prompto danced from foot to foot hooting about  _ getting on the road _ , and Noctis lifted a hand and huffed out a  _ g’morning _ , to which Ignis responded curtly.

 

‘Are we all ready?’

 

‘Yeah. Wait, is that all you’re taking?’ Gladio nodded at the one rucksack Ignis had slung over his shoulder.

 

‘Would you rather I bring the whole kitchen?’

 

‘Kinda, yeah.’

 

Ignis’ sidelong look said  _ too bad _ . He tossed the car keys to Noctis who caught them just a moment before the KO’d him.

 

‘Start up the car and make sure you’ve everything you need. I’d rather not get halfway only for you to realise you don’t have your phone or…’ he waved his hand, thinking but coming up short - it was 6am. ‘you get the idea.’

Prompto mock-bowed and trotted after Noctis, and Gladio looked to Ignis even after they were gone. That edge of  _ command _ Ignis sometimes got in his voice... Their eyes met.

 

‘What is it?’

 

_ I do hope he’s making you happy. _

 

Gladio stroked the back of his fingers across Ignis’ cheek and paired it all with a light kiss.

 

‘Nothing,’ he said, kissing him again, the corner of his mouth. ‘just glad to see you, y’know.’

 

‘I see.’

 

Gladio laughed. ‘Too early for you?’

‘A touch,’ he smiled, weary already. He huddled closer, Gladio stroked his jawline. ‘just a touch.’

  
  


It was late afternoon when they finally got around to setting up camp. Actually finding their way there had taken twice as long as anticipated, thanks to Noctis and Prompto’s masterclass in map reading. They’d been half an hour down the wrong road when Gladio snatched it off them and turned it round, and by the time the tents were up and steady the sun was setting.

 

Gladio sat in the grass looking out over the hill, listening to Prompto and Noctis talk together in small voices, watching Ignis pour out four cups of tea. There was an ache in his arms where he’d hammered in the pegs and hauled the bags from the car, but it wasn’t totally bad. A light breeze tickled the nape of his neck and all the sounds were different. It was good to be out like this, a good change of pace.

 

He laughed to himself,  _ out _ , thinking of his dad.

 

‘So, tomorrow you’re gonna teach me to fish?’

 

‘I’ll try.’

 

‘Nice! It’s gonna be awesome - I’ve never fished anything before.’

 

‘That’s not-’ Noctis started, then Gladio saw him bow his head with a sheepish smile. ‘Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome.’

 

‘Hey, will you let me take some pictures, too?’

 

‘What of?’

 

Prompto beamed, nudging him. ‘You! And the water and stuff.’

 

‘Why?’

 

‘Cause, it just seems like I’m gonna want to remember this, you know?’

 

Noctis said nothing. Gladio saw his eyes flit to Prompto’s lips for a moment before he looked away, hiding his smile behind his hand and glancing back over the greenery. They were a far way from Insomnia, and somehow the air was all the sweeter for it, crisper and cooler, too. There were no buildings to crowd them in and no endless row of cars crawling down the asphalt. It was grass and rock as far as the eye could see, with the lake sat like a crystalline mirror in the middle of it all. The sun caught and spilled over the surface; orange bleeding into red in the ripples.

 

Prompto laughed. Gladio glanced over. Noctis was pulling away with a blush on his cheeks and then Ignis was in the way, offering Gladio one of the mugs. He had a brow raised. Gladio grinned up at him.

 

‘Thanks,’

 

‘Not at all.’ Ignis sat beside him. Prompto and Noctis got to their feet eventually, collecting their teas to cradle in their hands and take back into their tent.

 

‘Maybe we shoulda had the talk with them.’ Gladio said, sipping.

 

‘It’d be the last  _ talk _ you ever had with Noctis.’ Ignis replied with a breath of laughter. ‘He’d be mortified.’

 

‘Yeah, well, I hope one of them knows what they’re doing.’

 

Ignis paused for a second, then, looking Gladio in the eye with a pink flush creeping onto his cheeks. Gladio was struck - it was beyond adorable, but  _ shit,  _ he hadn’t meant to tease him or anything.

 

‘Regardless of that,’ Ignis went on after clearing his throat. ‘they seem… happy enough.’

 

‘That reminds me, actually.’

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘Dad said that too. About us, obviously, not them.’

 

‘You told him about me? Specifically?’ Ignis asked, then looked away with widened eyed when Gladio nodded.

 

‘He knew some of it. Maybe all of it, I dunno. He was good, though, told me so long as you make me happy and, yeah, y’know the rest. Real sensible.’

 

‘A trait you didn’t inherit.’

 

Gladio grinned. Ignis nudged up his glasses with a crooked finger.

 

‘Just… don’t think he’s not okay with it, you know? He’s not judging you when you come round. He said he liked you, said he liked your uncle too.’

 

Ignis nodded. ‘My uncle might be of a similar mind. We haven’t spoken about it openly, but, family has a way of guessing these things.’

 

‘It’s called being nosy.’

 

‘Unfortunately, yes.’

 

They sat together quietly then, watching small birds wheel over the lake in pairs. They’d rise and twine together before plunging down, seeming as though they’d dive into the water before pulling up at the last moment, soaring on a bound. Their song was nice - unfamiliar, though. It made Gladio think of mornings he’d overslept and been woken by wood pigeons.

 

‘Not to interrupt this,’ Ignis said, giving Gladio a light tap on the temple. ‘but it’s going to get cold soon. We should think about, ah,’ he nodded over at the tent. Gladio looked at it and blinked.

 

‘Going to bed?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

Gladio stood and helped Ignis to his feet. They unfolded the chairs, put away the mugs to be washed in the morning, and Gladio watched Ignis do a circuit of the camp, ticking off a mental checklist. The tent they were sharing was bigger than Noctis and Prompto’s (and Gladio hadn’t wasted an opportunity to remind them), blue on the outside, black on the inside, with two bedrolls, two backpacks, and a bunch of blankets Ignis had brought with him. He wasn’t joking about the cold, huh?

 

Tonight he was warm. Gladio sat with huff and barely had time to look up before Ignis was in his lap, all long limbs and little kisses.

 

Gladio laughed against Ignis’ lips, but his skin was prickling. Since the phone call, that night he’d heard Ignis doing  _ that _ to himself… He closed his eyes and pulled Ignis closer by the collar. No use pretending. They were official now, kinda, they might as well act like it.

 

The tent flap fluttered closed.

 

Ignis’ kisses were always kinda unpractised - tidy but hesitant - and Gladio loved them, put it all down to a shy impatience. He got bolder when Gladio let him take the lead, slowing things down, deepening them. Gladio would’ve been happy like this for tonight, but Ignis was handsy. He tugged at the bottom of Gladio’s jumper until he pulled away to let him yank it over his head and toss it aside.

 

Fingertips traced a light trail down his chest.

 

‘I… if this is too much, please-’

 

‘It’s not,’ Gladio kissed him. ‘don’t worry about that,’

 

Ignis splayed his fingers, then set his other lower on Gladio’s chest.

 

‘I want... ‘ he started, then frowned. ‘I don’t know, but, I want to…’

 

‘Lay back,’

 

Ignis did, giving Gladio a sidelong look as he did.

 

On his back amid the blankets, sprawled over the both of their bedrolls - Ignis worked the buttons of his shirt and let it fall open. His torso was pale and lithe, and Gladio bowed to put a kiss over his navel before shifting to kneel between his legs. Ignis’ lips were parted a little, and even in the unlight Gladio saw the glint in his eye.

 

And  _ fuck _ , the way he whispered his name when Gladio set to work on his belt. He got it loose quickly enough and asked Ignis to lift his hips. He did. Gladio felt his mouth run dry as he pried down Ignis’ trousers and uncovered his thighs. He couldn’t help but touch… his skin was soft and warm, moreso nearer where they met, and Gladio followed touch with kisses, taking his time planting each one where Ignis would feel it most, his lips and his breath, so close…

 

He licked a stripe upwards, glanced his hand over the hardening cock shied away in the pretty white underwear.

 

Gladio met Ignis eyes, tilted his head. Ignis nodded his, and then let it fall back with a sigh when Gladio pried down his briefs, nice and slow, with his teeth and a little help from two thumbs hooked into the waistband.

 

It took everything Gladio had to ignore what he’d uncovered. He shifted, working a trail of kisses up along Ignis’ navel and stomach, nose pressed close to the wispy trail of fair hair there. Ignis made a breathy noise and wound a hand into Gladio’s hair.

 

‘You good?’ Gladio asked, working his way back down after nosing at the crook of his pelvis. He saw Ignis nod, but he wasn’t gonna take that chance. ‘Ignis?’

 

‘Yeah, I’m… please,’

 

_ That’s it. _ His hand found Ignis’ cock and stroked him slow, finding his eyes again, checking again, but Ignis had a forearm over his brow. His chest rose and fell quickly now. Gladio bowed and let his breath ghost over the tip. He saw him shift, arch his body. Gladio smiled and stopped his teasing. He took Ignis into his mouth, one hand still firm around his shaft.

 

He worked him slow with long, heavy licks over the head, lapping there, too, and stroking him fully on the off-beat. Ignis gasped, trying hard to keep himself quiet though there was nobody around to hear… save for Prompto and Noctis, and they wouldn’t be ratting them out anytime soon.  _ People in glass houses and everything. _

 

Gladio wished he wouldn’t hold it back. Even the muffled moans were like fire through him. Ignis was… real sensitive. Gladio took him deeper and hummed when the fire burned hotter. He slunk a hand between his own thighs and pressed his palm flat against his cock - just enough to make the ache  _ ache _ . Ignis bit off half of his name in a moan. Gladio swore as he came up for air, swiping his thumb over the head of Ignis’ cock, smearing a pretty pearl of precum before lapping it up. It wouldn’t be long now.

 

_ He said… he said he wanted to fuck me… _

 

It made Gladio’s head spin. He’d brought lube. He’d just need to slick up Ignis real pretty, reverse how they were now and let him… let him,  _ fuck _ …

 

‘Gladio,  _ ah _ , Gladiolus…’

 

_ Or I could get on my knees… he could go harder then and push me down… _

 

He shuddered and felt a telling thrum. Ignis let out a little high moan and Gladio recovered enough of himself to grip Ignis’ cock tighter, swallowing hard when he came. It was quick and hot and left him panting when he sat back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as the dark of the tent swirled and shifted before his eyes. He took his hand outta his pants, too.  _ Too close. _ He’d decided. He wanted to wait.

 

Ignis lay still, open mouthed and dishevelled. His glasses were halfway down his nose and his clothes were rumpled up beneath him. It was gorgeous. Gladio smiled to himself when he shifted to lay at his side, helping him cover up with one of the blankets.

 

‘You okay?’ he asked.

 

Ignis nodded. ‘You’re… that was very good.’

 

Gladio kissed him, though Ignis was too far gone to respond. He nipped at his bottom lip.

 

The bedrolls had merged into one somewhere along the way. Ignis found Gladio’s eyes, set a hand on his chest to trace his collarbone lightly.

 

‘You didn’t finish.’ he whispered, and he might have been blushing.

 

‘I know,’

 

‘Why not? I could’ve…’ he tapped his chest. ‘I could’ve helped.’

 

Gladio smirked at him, more decided now that he had been before. Ignis’ hair was nicely ruffled, some of it falling into his eyes. Gladio took his glasses away and folded them, putting them aside out of  _ might accidentally roll over them in the night and squish them _ distance. The low light did nothing to mar Ignis’ face - the pretty cheekbones, his pronounced cupid’s bow… Gladio realised he’d been looking at Ignis for a real long time over the years, but those times didn’t seem real, a dream of the past just as  _ this _ had been a dream of the future.

 

‘It’s good. Feels good later.’

 

‘Ah…’

 

‘Like, sometimes you don’t pay for something until later, right? But in a good way. Not the shitty  _ do something ball busting now and get promised a reward forever _ . You know?’

 

Ignis laughed. ‘We both know.’

 

‘Just a day in the life, huh?’ he kissed Ignis’ brow.

 

‘I suppose, but this feels,’ he shrugged, turning towards Gladio so he could sling an arm around his waist. His eyes were clearing, his breathing had evened out, but Gladio didn’t totally like the little pensive frown tugging at the edges of his mouth. He kissed him there and Ignis laughed again. ‘it feels separate. This isn’t the real life I know. It’s… strange, but nice.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Gladio said, wondering.  _ Not like real life? _ He didn’t know if that was good or bad, but Ignis was cuddling up to him, more than ready to sleep. Gladio held him closer. He realised as the last of the honey-warm melted away from him, leaving a ebbing call to slumber in its wake.

King’s shield, King’s advisor. Perhaps that was the real life he’d been talking about, but if that was the case, then what was this?

 

A dream?

 

Gladio frowned, closed his eyes and rested his chin atop Ignis head, nestled against his head.  _ Dreams don’t last,  _ he thought to himself, _ someone always wakes you up just when it’s about to get good... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading & sorry for the late update.... i was super in one of those "ugh . should i even carry on with this" moods BUT i figure theres only like 4 more chapters and it'd be a shame not to complete it... i hope you are enjoying so far! long fics are..... way harder than i thought they'd be.............. 
> 
> also anyone else wishing it was winter already oh my god. the sunlight burns


	12. Chapter 12

The bar was on a busted up corner of the city, with a flickering sign and three whole parking spaces out front, so Gladio shouldn’t have been surprised that it was a total shit-heap. Noctis and Prompto wanted so badly to go and play footsie or whatever in one of the booths, so Gladio was spending his Friday night on a seat next to Prompto, playing third wheel and scrolling through texts from an hour ago.

 

He bounced his leg. Something restless had been in him since the camping trip, a horrible voice in the back of his head saying  _ wait for it. _ Ignis had said this between them hadn’t felt like real life, and Gladio agreed ‘cause he figured he felt the same, in a good way, but it occurred to him maybe Ignis was bummed out about it.  _ And one day he’s gonna wake up and see. _

 

Gladio didn’t know what he’d see, exactly, but the voice said it’d be bad.

 

Impulse made Gladio fidget, holding his tension in his jaw and tapping the table in time with his leg. He wanted to call Ignis, if not to have him clear up the deep shit then just to hear his voice - he was at his house with Iris, anyway, helping her in the study. She’d shrugged when Ignis asked her how she revised, meaning she didn’t, and Ignis had quickly made plans to change that.

 

‘You gonna finish this?’ Prompto pointed at Noctis’ beer bottle. Noctis shook his head, but Gladio covered the top of it as Prompto reached across the table.

 

‘You’ve had plenty.’

 

‘Aw!’

 

‘Hey, I told you how this was gonna work, right?’ Gladio frowned. The bar was a taxi ride away from the Citadel, and though the locals here didn’t live under its shadow or particularly care about what went on up in it, they’d recognise the crown prince for sure. It was only gonna mean trouble if someone figured out Noct was Noct, or see how Prompto was smiling at him and put two and two together.

 

Gladio had staved off warning them to be discreet all night; they’d walked in bumping shoulders and had linked their pinkies when Gladio took them to the bar to order their pisswater beer. He huffed and sat back against the booth.

 

_ Let ‘em burn themselves out, _ he thought to himself, glancing idly at the evening crowd,  _ I could get home in like… an hour or two if I’m lucky. _

 

His eyes caught on someone else's; a dude at the bar in a black biker jacket and vee neck tee. He sipped from a bottle and looked from Gladio to Noctis, not bothering to keep it subtle. He said something to the bartender as she passed, and a moment later a waitress wandered over with a glass bottle filled with… something blue. Prompto’s eyes went wide, Noctis just blinked, and Gladio sent it away with a click of his tongue and a frown.

 

‘You sure? It’s… like, free.’ said the waitress. She had a nose ring and a tattoo on her neck - Prompto looked at  _ her _ with wide eyes, too.

 

‘You have it, whatever, we don’t want it.’

 

‘Alright…’

 

She took the bottle away and Prompto gawped. He was  _ so _ incongruous here; it was a neon beer sign and sticky table kinda place, where the smoke swirled overhead ‘til it was all Gladio felt like he was breathing in, and where the music was just a little too loud - the heartbeat of something  _ big _ .

 

‘Why?!’ Prompto chirruped.

 

‘Cause.’ said Gladio.

 

‘It was blue,’ Noctis added, helpfully.

 

‘Yeah! Blue flavour kicks ass!’

 

Noctis turned to him, almost impressed. ‘You knew what it was?’

 

Prompto winced.

 

‘No, but dude, it was blue, and blue flavour kicks ass whatever no matter what.’

 

‘Solid.’ Noctis said with a smile.

 

Prompto rounded on Gladio, then, with a little colour in his cheeks and a whole lotta hope. Gladio bounced his leg again, feeling the  _ tightness  _ spread from his jaw downwards, tingling along his spine. He wanted to get out. He’d sit quietly in the study listening to Ignis and Iris talk about integers and all that math shit, he didn’t care.

 

‘Can we order one for ourselves? Then we know it’s not been like, messed with.’ Prompto bumped his shoulder into Gladio’s. He was wearing denim and a black tee under it, and had tried his best to do something nice with his hair for the evening. Gladio had pulled on a gym hoodie on his way out and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

 

‘Next time.’

 

‘You’re not gonna let us do this again, I’m not dumb.’ Prompto tilted his head with a smile that made Gladio sigh. He returned it, even if it was a shadow of the one he’d received.

 

‘Didn’t you wanna go fishing next time?’ Noctis asked, decked out in a plain jumper and beanie.

 

‘Dude, that’s you. That’s always you.’

 

Gladio propped his head up in his hand and scrolled through the old texts again, phone on his lap. It felt like the only good thing in the bar, the only clean thing, probably ‘cause it was so removed from… the everything else around him. The voices were too loud and unfamiliar, he didn’t know any of the regulars to be wary of them, and it seemed to be getting busier and busier each time he looked up. Gladio sent Ignis another couple of messages.  _ How’s it going? You make anything good to eat? I’m missing you a bunch. _

 

He huffed and lifted his head… and groaned when he saw another bottle of  _ blue _ sailing towards them on a server’s tray.

 

‘He insisted,’ said the waitress, the same one as before.

 

‘Who’s  _ he? _ ’ Gladio asked, though he damn well knew. He scowled at the jacket guy when the waitress pointed him out. He was staring, still bold as anything, and met Gladio’s eyes like it wasn’t a big deal he was sending a kid alcohol. Gladio picked up the bottle. ‘Wait here.’

 

‘What?’ Noctis frowned. ‘Are you gonna do something dumb?’

 

‘No,’ Gladio said, pointedly, though it already felt like a lie. ‘I’m just gonna give this guy back his drink.’

 

‘Blue drink…’ Prompto said, sadly.

 

Gladio pushed through to the bar. The place was small enough to begin with - just a dive on the corner, tucked between a record store and another boarded up building. It was hot with everyone packed in so close, still in their coats, too. Jacket Guy eyed him as he approached, and set the bottle on the bar between them.

 

‘Here. Quit it, okay? No’s a no.’ Gladio said, taking the measure of the man.

 

Jacket Guy shrugged. He had dark eyes and hair, and the rest of him was pale enough to seem sickly. There was a blue tinged shadow of yesterday’s stubble across his chin and a rosary around his neck, silver cross and all; it kinda clashed with the pin on his lapel, a dagger of some kind, tipped with red. He sipped at his beer as if they both had all the time in the world.

 

‘It wasn’t for  _ you _ .’ he said, nodding over at Noctis.

 

‘He’s young, and not interested.’

 

Jacket Guy’s eyes snapped back to Gladio’s, and he knew in an instant he’d given something away he shouldn’t have. It was like when he’d play chess with his dad as a kid, and Clarus would laugh and rub his hands together, cause hey, a win was a win, even against a ten year old.

 

‘So, he  _ is _ with that other one.’ Jacket Guy looked at Prompto this time.

 

_ Fuck _ , thought Gladio.

 

‘Look,’ he said, shaking his head. ‘just leave us alone, alright?’

 

Jacket Guy shrugged. Was he fucking drunk? Or just… stubborn?

 

‘He doesn’t seem bothered, maybe he does want a drink.’

 

‘He really doesn’t.’

 

‘How’d you know?’

 

Gladio stepped closer. Jacket Guy’s eyes were a little unfocused and he was all beer-breath. ‘Because, he’s smart enough not to accept drinks from a fuckin’ stranger in a shady bar.’

 

‘Ouch,’ Jacket Guy drank. ‘well, I can’t promise anything.’

 

‘I think you will promise, actually,’

 

Jacket Guy shook his head. ‘Like I sai-’

 

‘Drop it.’ Gladio interrupted, letting his voice rise just enough to cut through the chatter. A couple heads lifted, turned to them, but Gladio didn’t have the time to care.

 

‘I think I asked you first.’

 

Even as Gladio grabbed the guy by the collars of his shitty jacket he knew it was the  _ something dumb  _ Noctis had called him out on. He could imagine Ignis, too, telling him to chill or stepping in to smooth it over. But he wasn’t here, and Gladio was restless to do  _ something _ . Jacket Guy started to speak, but Gladio cut him off with a brisk shake.

 

‘You’re gonna shut up and leave us alone, okay? It’s not difficult.’

 

‘What? Want him all to yourself?’ Jacket Guy smirked, but Gladio saw how his eyes flickered - there wasn’t a way outta this, though.

 

‘I don’t come to bars to hit on kids,’

 

_ That  _ pressed a button. Jacket Guy clawed at Gladio’s hand. ‘Fuck off,’ he hissed. Gladio smiled… but it was short lived.

 

‘What’s going on?’

 

Noctis looked from Gladio to Jacket Guy, steely, with more of his dad in his eyes than Gladio had ever seen before. He let the guy go, and he wobbled on his feet for a moment, clinging to the bar to keep himself upright.

 

‘Your bodyguard was getting jealous,’ he leered.

 

‘Bodyguard?’ Noctis rounded on Gladio with a hiss. ‘Gladio, you told him?’

 

_ Fuck! _

 

‘Hey, shush!’

 

It was too late. Jacket Guy had his beer bottle halfway to his mouth when everything dawned in his eyes. He glanced from Gladio to Noctis, to Prompto who’d followed him, of course. Recognition bloomed on his clammy face, and Gladio felt his stomach bottom out.

 

‘You the Prince?’

 

Noctis gaped.

 

Jacket Guy made to take a step forward, but Gladio pushed him back… and he wobbled again.

 

‘Quit fucking touching me!’ he snapped.

 

‘Then keep your distance.’

 

‘Pff!’ Jacket Guy pushed away Gladio’s hand and took the step. Gladio balked, set a hand on his chest and pushed just a little, but it was still too much. Jacket Guy growled and whirled around. He took the beer bottle by the neck and cracked it over the side of the bar. The glass shattered in a pool of warm beer at their feet, and the bar went silent, save for the rumbling of the music. Gladio felt his heartbeat in his ears loudest of all, he felt it in his hands, balled into fists.

 

‘Noctis, get outside, call Ignis, don’t stop until he picks up.’

 

‘What’s going on? I don’t-’

 

Gladio glowered at him, sharp-like. ‘I need you to do this.’

 

Noctis’ mouth clicked closed. He nodded, gave the Jacket Guy a last shifty look, and then Prompto was urging him away towards the door, linking their arms together. The crowd let him go easily enough, whispering  _ prince _ and  _ did you see him _ ?

 

‘I just wanted to  _ talk _ ,’ Jacket Guy scoffed, gesturing with the jagged beer bottle.

 

Gladio pointed, a fresh rebuke already on his tongue, but it slipped from him when a spark of pain burst outwards from the tip of his finger. Jacket Guy moved quick. Gladio looked down and saw a bead of blood drop from where he pointed. He swore.

 

‘Stop being a freak for like two secon-’

 

He slashed outwards again and Gladio heard his hoodie tear before he felt the sting. It cut him across the collarbone - though he was certain Jacket Guy had been aiming for his neck - and he staggered back a step and a half, hissing, inhaling quick. Someone in the crowd screamed, the bartender was rushing over, and Gladio saw another pearl of blood fall from the shard of glass Jacket Guy clung to with a shaking hand.

 

He felt it sticky under his clothes, dripping slow down his chest.

 

‘Will someone get that off him!’ cried a voice, the bartender. She had a phone against her ear and the guy’s wallet in her other hand.  _ Good. _

 

‘He’s hurt!’

 

Gladio didn’t have time to agree or bark back or  _ anything _ . His heart rattled and his breath caught, and he saw Jacket Guy lurch again. He was clumsy, though, and Gladio was ready this time. He caught the guy’s arm and wrenched the glass outta his hand, throwing it aside. It cut into his palm and  _ hurt _ , but Gladio forced it into a fist and swung just as Jacket Guy surged forward, toppling them both backwards.

 

More yelling. The floor rose quickly to meet Gladio, but his head hit the edge of a table first, and  _ fuck… _ he felt the breath rip right outta him as he collapsed in heavy heap. His vision swam, he couldn’t see any faces anymore, just… dark, shuffling. Jacket Guy was a dead weight on top of him and Gladio tried to move… but he was totally winded. It hurt to breathe too deeply. He turned his head and the ceiling swirled and shifted again, and for a second he thought he might throw up.

 

Everything marbled together, horribly, sound and light and a hundred nagging thoughts… and above it all, the shitty voice like a bell, tolling.  _ Wait for it. _

 

Gladio blacked out just as his phone lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait,, and ty for reading! turns out all you need to get inspired again is to replay the game.... HEH
> 
>  
> 
> i have plans for another gladnis fic after this... its shorter and post-game but i was feeling good about it so watch this space......
> 
> also also,, if you're into ff7/crisis core/gay ass genesis, i wrote an angeal/gen fic! it's here and its cute: archiveofourown.org/works/11840601


	13. Chapter 13

Ignis bolted upright and pressed a hand to his temple. Noctis was talking too fast without a care to stop and  _ listen _ . He held the phone tighter, hearing something that sounded horribly like an ambulance siren in the background of the call.

 

‘Noctis?’

 

‘-I  _ told _ him not to do it, I did, I said not to do anything dumb but he just had to! And now-’

 

‘Now what? What’s happened?’

 

‘It’s my fault…’

 

‘Noctis! What is?’ Ignis snapped, and regretted it in an instant.

 

It seemed to work, though. The line went quiet save for the sounds of slow passing traffic and dull voices, and Ignis heard Noctis sigh over it all. He could picture him easily enough; eyes pressed closed, brows furrowed, trying to find a way to tell him just what the hell was happening.

 

‘Can you come meet us? Right now?’

 

‘Of course.’ Ignis said. It was ten past eleven and he’d been lying awake in bed, trying to trick himself into falling asleep in a dark room. ‘But why? Where?’

 

‘Gladio. He’s… at the hospital.’

 

Ignis felt his stomach twist.

 

‘Gladio?’

 

‘There was a guy at the bar we dragged him to. He… I don’t know! He was sending us drinks and trying to like, talk to us? Gladio went to go tell him to quit it but he was drunk, and the next thing they’re swinging at each other.’

 

‘They had a fistfight?’ Ignis asked, feeling a tiny bubble of hope: it might not be as bad as  _ hospitals _ and  _ ambulances _ if Gladio had just taken a knock or two.

 

‘No, he… the guy broke a bottle,’

 

Ignis leapt to his feet and paced halfway across the room on a surge of rising panic.

 

‘Where’s Prompto?’ he asked.

 

‘He’s right here.’

 

‘Good, both of you stay there. I’m on my way.’ Ignis didn’t turn on a light or lamp. It was easy enough to find his shoes and glasses in the places he always left them.

 

‘I’m… I’m sorry, Ignis,’

 

‘It’s alright,’ Ignis raced to the sitting room and grabbed the first coat he found on the rack and the car keys from the bowl, too. Noctis was sniffling; Ignis bit back a shiver of his own and steeled himself as best he could, but the panic prickled through like phantom spiders across the skin. He had no idea the extent of Gladio’s injuries or what had really happened at all, he didn’t even know if Gladio was…  _ awake _ . A world’s weight of worries and  _ what if _ s threatened to pull him under, and Ignis knew the only way to stay afloat was to move, act, and drive to the fucking hospital. ‘it’s alright,’ he whispered. ‘I won’t be a minute.’

  
  
  


Ignis ran across the carpark, through the rain, to Noctis who waved him down in front of the hospital’s glass doors. A neon A&E sign reflected back at them in the black puddles on the tarmac.

 

‘Bit big for you, Iggy?’ Noctis nodded at Ignis’ - or rather - Gladio’s coat. He’d only realised it himself halfway down the stairs of his apartment building, and even if he’d  _ had _ the time to practise propriety and think “I should take it back”, he wouldn’t have.

 

Ignis raked a hand through his damp hair and nodded.

 

‘Where is he? And Prompto?’

 

‘Inside… somewhere,’ Noctis said. His eyes were glassy and he seemed hardly able to keep himself upright - Ignis reached for his shoulder and squeezed. ‘Prom went to get coffee, I think, though I dunno who he thinks is gonna drink it.’

 

‘Have you spoken with your father?’

 

Noctis shook his head.

 

‘You need to, and you need to get home sooner rather than later,’ Ignis frowned. He looked from Noctis to the others milling around or stood in groups under the awning, waiting for the rain to thin out. Some were visitors, others freshly released patients, looking out at the carpark and sodden concrete as though they were the wilds of Duscae. ‘but someone will need to stay with Gladio and see about his checking out.’

 

‘I guess I can call someone,’ Noctis shrugged, evidently not enthusiastic about the idea of reporting the night’s events to Regis.

 

‘Please do.’ Ignis gave Noctis’ shoulder another squeeze. Their eyes only met for a moment, but then Noctis nodded. ‘I’ll see to Gladio - make sure Prompto returns home safely with you, too.’

 

‘Yeah,’

 

Ignis straightened,  _ terrified _ and numb around the edges, then looked to the A&E doors.  _ Let’s hope it’s more accident than emergency _ , he thought to himself, but remembered what Noctis had said about the crook and his bottle with a pang of fresh fear.

 

‘I’m really sorry, Ignis,’

 

He blinked back at Noctis; he seemed smaller tonight, perhaps it was how he held himself, arms around his torso and swaying slightly from foot to foot.

 

‘It’s not at all your fault. You’re safe, and that’s what matters.’ Ignis heard himself say.

 

Noctis met his gaze, frowning. ‘Really?’

 

‘Really.’ Ignis replied, knowing Gladio would do the same, that he  _ had _ done the same tonight, in a fashion. He was the Shield that took the blows for the King, and no well-used shield was ever free of a few dozen dents. It was a truth all of them would have to come to terms with.Still,  Ignis fought with himself, fought to keep his breaths even and deep. He tucked his hands into the pockets of Gladio’s hoodie. ‘I’ll wait with you until you’re on your way - but message me the instant you’re home.’

 

Noctis tugged at Ignis’ sleeve, much the same way he’d done as a child. Ignis wavered on a knife’s edge of memory, then, and the cold breeze barely touched him.

 

‘You don’t have to do that. I know you wanna see him.’

 

‘My duty to you comes first.’

 

‘What if I make it an order?’

 

Ignis raised a brow. ‘Then I’d be bound to complete it - but your safety must come first.’

 

Noctis shrugged. ‘You know what I’m gonna say. Besides, Prompto’s gonna be back in a second.’ He gave Ignis a little push. He stumbled back a half-step - Noctis had never turned him away before… ‘Tell Gladio I’m sorry, okay? And that I hope he didn’t bust his stupid head too hard.’

 

‘His head?’ Ignis whispered.

 

Noctis smirked, but it was utterly devoid of mirth. ‘Go on. I’ll send you a picture or whatever you want when I’m home.’

 

Tonight was already a mess; perhaps it was time to salvage what remained rather than try and organise the ashes into something  _ proper _ and in keeping with the Kingsguard code. Noctis gestured at the doors, and with a brisk upward-bound wish that Prompto would be done with his coffee run soon, Ignis did as he was told.

  
  
  


Most of the patients in the ward were asleep, and those that weren’t looked as though they wished they were; some watched the mounted television, and one young man listlessly stirred a plastic spoon around a cup of pudding. Ignis felt them watching as he passed by their beds.  _ Ward E _ the receptionist had said, after a twenty minute wait in a shuffling queue.  _ Amicitia, big guy? _

 

The last bed in the ward was hidden by a curtain. He heard a voice - a nurse, perhaps, and saw the hazy outline of a shadow moving. Ignis was poised to knock for a moment before he realised that would categorically not work, but then the shadow shifted, the curtain pulled back, and he stood face to face with a lady in scrubs and a pointed stare.

 

‘Can I help you?’ she asked.

 

Behind her Gladio raised a hand; he was upright on the bed, which Ignis thought was a good sign, shirtless and smiling. Ignis grinned too, then cleared his throat.

 

‘I’m a friend,’ he said. ‘Ignis-’

 

‘Scientia.’ the nurse finished for him. He closed his mouth with a  _ click _ . ‘We’ve been waiting for you.’

 

She shifted and let Ignis rush to Gladio’s side, then drew the curtain back and sealed them in a faux privacy. Ignis didn’t know what to do with his hands - his mind galloped. Gladio watched him with hooded eyes, a little paler than he might have been, but  _ alright, awake! _

 

Ignis let out a sigh. ‘Gladiolus…’

 

‘Hey,’ he said, quietly, his smile mellowing to something sweet and surprised. ‘you really came…’

 

‘Of course,’ Ignis said, fiercely. He made to reach for Gladio’s shoulder when he spotted the gash - a nasty red line the length of his palm struck through with neat stitches. It seemed clean enough, but the surrounding skin was swollen and sore. Ignis felt his stomach twist all over again.

 

‘It’s not as bad as it looks,’ Gladio rolled his shoulder with a wince. ‘they were more freaked out about the whole passing out thing.’

 

‘You passed out?’

 

‘Just for a sec.’

 

‘He’s doing fine.’ the nurse said, drawing their attention away from one another. She shifted her weight and grasped the ends of the stethoscope around her neck. ‘The scans came back clear and the stitches went in easily enough - two dozen of them. You’ll have a real nice scar in a week or so.’

 

‘Not bad for a night’s work,’ Gladio smirked. Ignis refrained from swatting at him.

 

‘I’ll leave you to it, shall I? There’s some paperwork for you here when you’re ready.’ the nurse said, setting a sheaf of paper on the table at the end of the bed. Gladio eyed it warily.

 

‘Oh, boy,’ he mumbled.

 

‘What on earth happened?’ Ignis whispered, desperate now to know who done this to one of the Kingsguard, to  _ his _ boyfriend-

 

_ Wait, we haven’t called one another that yet… _ Ignis felt his mind reeling, tripping over itself even as the little endearing term passed warmly through his thoughts.

 

Gladio watched the nurse leave, then cupped Ignis’ cheek and drew him in for a brisk kiss. Ignis tapped their noses together when it ended, seeing that same surprise lingering in Gladio’s eyes:  _ did he really not expect me to come? _

 

_ Perhaps we  _ should  _ be calling one another boyfriend _ , he reasoned.

 

‘What happened is that I was right and nobody believe me ‘til it was too late.’ Gladio shifted on the bed, but seemed to find no comfy position. ‘The bar was sleazy as hell, and this guy in it was sending Noct drinks, like,  _ come here and talk to me _ drinks. I dunno if he knew who he was right away, but I figured whatever, better tell him to cut it out now, right? But, y’know, it turned out he was drunk as hell and outta his mind.’

 

‘He attacked you? Out of the blue?’

 

Gladio gaped for a moment. ‘I mighta pushed him a bit.’

 

‘Gladio…’

 

‘He did this first,’ Gladio nodded down at his collarbone. ‘then came at me with again, but I caught him weird and we both fell backwards. Cracked my head on one of the tables and everything went black.’

 

‘I see.’ Ignis frowned.

 

‘You heard her though, everything’s alright. I’m good to go.’

 

‘Yes, and  _ rest. _ ’

 

Lying had never been his forte; Gladio frowned, perhaps hoping to seem solemn. ‘Sure, yeah…’

 

Ignis smiled despite himself, finding Gladio’s hand and holding it between the two of his. He brushed his thumbs over the roughness of Gladio’s palms.

 

‘I was  _ beyond _ worried about you - I still am.’

 

‘I’m fine,’

 

‘Today.’ Ignis said. ‘You ought to be more careful.’

 

‘That kinda goes against my job.’

 

‘You have to be alive to do it, don’t you?’ Ignis squeezed, a little harder than he’d intended. ‘And for that reason, if not another, you might spare a thought for your own safety once in awhile!’

 

Gladio looked back at Ignis blankly, shaking his head. ‘You know it’s gotta be like this.’ he said, Ignis thrashed against the notion, the very same he’d pressed upon Noctis not a half hour beforehand. ‘We’re not always gonna get that choice, and fuck, if we do we probably shouldn’t take it.’

 

Ignis let go of Gladio’s hand and turned his back.

 

‘Ignis?’

 

It was hard to breathe; the air had turned thick and dry in his throat. He could feel himself breathing out of time - but all the exercises he knew front and back faded from him.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered.

 

‘Hey, c’mere,’

 

Gladio slung an arm around Ignis’ waist and brought him back, close. Ignis couldn’t reply. He covered his face with both hands and relished in the dark for a moment - the hospital lights were too bright, the outside too cold and cruel.

 

‘I know this sucks - you think I’m not feeling it?’ he laughed, weakly. ‘We’re Kingsguard, we’re gonna have to deal with a lotta shit, but we  _ can _ , right? We’re both good at it. Noctis ain’t hurt, and I’m getting out of here tonight, so, I mean…  _ Fuck _ , I’m bad at this…’

 

‘You’re not,’ Ignis said, softly.

 

‘Sit down, c’mon.’

 

Ignis did, perching on the edge of the bed. Gladio’s smile dampened when he saw his face, and Ignis let him brush away the few tears on his cheek with a gentle swipe of his thumb.

 

‘First time’s always the worst,’ he whispered.

 

Ignis nodded; he knew what that meant.  _ Whatever comes first always has a second. _ He blinked away the hotness is in his eyes, and some of the colour came back into the room. He looked to Gladio -  _ Gladio _ who was breathing, holding him loose and watching him close. When he cracked a smile it took Ignis by surprise; he felt himself leaning closer.

 

‘Hey, Noct’s never gonna want to go to a bar again. Win/win, right?’

 

Ignis refused to laugh. He covered his mouth, but only until Gladio caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

 

‘You look good in that, by the way.’

 

‘Pardon?’ Ignis asked, watching how Gladio splayed his fingers with just a slight  _ press _ .

 

‘My jacket,’ he grinned.

 

‘ _ Oh _ , yes, I’m sorry. I can have it dry cleaned tomorrow-’

 

‘Don’t,’ he kissed Ignis’ hand again, and his lips were warm and soft.

 

‘I…’ Ignis cleared his throat. Gladio’s eyes flickered up to meet his. ‘Are you ready to leave? I can drive us back home.’  _ Home? _ Ignis inwardly cursed. ‘I mean, ah, back to mine.’

 

Gladio pushed his thumb between Ignis’ fingers.

 

‘Home,’ he said. ‘sounds good,’

  
  
  


Ignis fumbled with the light.

 

He’d never been more glad to close the door at the end of the night, and so he locked it too with a deliberate  _ click _ . The keys, shoes, and jackets were shed and put in their proper places, and then Ignis was following Gladio as he hobbled into the bedroom.

 

‘What is it you need?’ he asked, when Gladio sank on the bed only to straighten up again a moment later. ‘I can bring it to you.’

 

‘I’m kinda hungry,’

 

‘Of course,’ Ignis teased, but the joke was on him - he didn’t have all that much in to eat. ‘I’ll see what I can find. Do you want a change of clothes, too?’

 

‘You got some of my clothes here?’

 

‘You left a gym bag here last week.’

 

Gladio rearranged the pillows behind his back and settled with a huff. ‘Sounds good.’

 

‘And  _ stop _ moving around - you heard the nurse.’

 

‘Nurses don’t really do it for me.’

 

‘I’ll bear that in mind.’  Ignis said dryly, but set a kiss on Gladio’s brow all the same, lingering for a while afterwards… until Gladio’s stomach growled. They parted with smiles. ‘If you need anything-’

 

‘You’ve already got it covered,’ Gladio tilted his head - distracted again when Ignis’ phone lit up. ‘Hey, it’s Noctis. You want me to get it?’

 

‘Certainly,’

 

Figuring that Noctis would probably like to hear Gladio’s voice for himself, Ignis left the bedroom. Gladio said  _ wassup _ as though it were just a casual catch-up, and even without speakerphone Noctis’ answering squawk was clear as day.

 

The fridge was, as Ignis had suspected, woefully understocked. He saw the potential for a salad of some sort but doubted Gladio was in the mood for veggies and bread tonight. Ignis reached up and rummaged through the cupboards, and after pushing aside a number of small jars of spice and tinned provisions that’d last through a war or two, he found just the thing. He set the kettle to boil and left, hunting for the gym bag he knew he’d tidied away somewhere.

 

Five minutes later with a pair of grey sweatpants slung over his shoulder, Ignis brought the cup noodles into the bedroom.

 

Gladio gaped, and it turned slowly into an awed smile. Ignis laughed, self-consciously.

 

‘It was all I had, I’m afraid.’

 

‘Are you kidding?’ Gladio accepted the noodles and fork readily. ‘Damn, I love you, this is amazing,’

 

Ignis froze. Gladio did too. He couldn’t have worked together a sentence even if words weren’t currently an abstract concept… well, save for those three. Outside, the rain was still falling, a gentle patter on the windows, and a buffer against the drone of the nighttime traffic.

 

Gladio took a deep breath and looked up from his noodles.

 

‘Fuck, I… didn’t mean to-’ he frowned, a knot in his furrowed brows. ‘It’s  _ true _ , I just…’

 

Ignis came to the bedside and set his hand on Gladio’s shoulder, leaning in ‘til his breath ghosted over Gladio’s parted lips.

 

‘It’s quite alright,’ he whispered, and felt Gladio shiver beneath him. ‘so long as it was  _ me _ you were talking to - not them.’

 

He nodded at the noodles. Gladio smiled, and Ignis knew he loved him too.

 

‘It’s always been you.’ Gladio said, simply.

 

Ignis kissed him, and it felt… different, this time. He kept it slow and soft, brushing his fingertips over the stubble on Gladio’s jaw, relishing in the feel of him. His breath came quick. Ignis let it mingle with his - then bowed to touch his lips to Gladio’s again.

 

Afterwards, they sat together on the bed, talking idly of Noctis and Prompto. Regis had apparently given them a stern talking to - but he’d allowed Prompto to stay the night. Whether he knew of his and Noctis’ blossoming relationship was uncertain, though Gladio suspected he did.  _ “I mean, Prompto probably walked in with Noctis, like, slung over his shoulder.” _ he’d said, and Ignis had nodded.

 

Clarus called not long after the noodles were done with, and only managed to get halfway through his own line of questioning before Iris stole the phone from him and bolted. Gladio and Ignis reassured her on speaker that they were both quite safe, and that she and her father would be more than welcome to visit in the morning. Ignis had, of course, nudged Gladio when he groaned at the prospect.

 

Ignis left to change, then, into pyjamas that weren’t partway damp with rain.

 

‘You should really change, too.’ he said to Gladio when he returned, sitting on the end of the bed.

 

It occurred to him as he looked at Gladio’s wound that perhaps his growing tattoo would cover it. He couldn’t decide whether it’d be a shame or not - it’d be a clean line, but a cruel one. Ignis looked until he realised Gladio hadn’t answered, and was surprised to see a blush on his cheeks. Gladio saw him staring and huffed, huddling further into the pillows at his back.

 

‘It’s… kinda hard to bend over, y’know?’ he said, and for Ignis’ convenience he mimed out how one would bend to install themselves in a pair of pants.

 

Ignis patted his shin.

 

‘I can help.’ he said.

 

Gladio let out a  _ hum _ , and his eyes flickered down to Ignis’ hand before they met his eyes.

 

‘If you do,’ he said. ‘I’ll only be in a different kinda trouble.’

 

‘Then I’ll help with that, too.’

 

He held Gladio’s gaze and reached up for his belt. It was easily dealt with. Ignis pulled it loose and dropped it at his feet. Gladio rubbed at his jaw, Ignis repositioned himself on the bed and set back to work - this time on the zip of Gladio’s jeans. It came down easy, too, and sound was pure heaven.

 

The fears of the day were cooling embers, now. Things had shifted.

 

‘Lift your hips.’ Ignis said.

 

Gladio did. Each inch of skin that Ignis uncovered as he pulled down his jeans was divine, begging to be touched, but not yet. They’d never really had the chance to take their time like this, with nobody else around and no  _ rush _ to the finish - not with Gladio fresh out of A&E. Ignis prised the jeans off with one hand, and palmed at Gladio’s thigh as he went. Gladio arched his back. His breathing was clipped, hot, and he hissed out a curse when Ignis cupped his calf and dragged his touch down, down to his ankle, and tossed the jeans aside, too.

 

Logically, the next step was  _ put clothes back on him _ , but it seemed such a shame… Gladio’s lower half was just as impressive as his upper, and Ignis found himself moving back up the length of his body, between the legs Gladio parted for him.

 

‘You’re…’ Gladio whispered, Ignis bit his lip. ‘you’re so fucking hot,’

 

Ignis didn’t quite kiss him - he pressed chaste pecks to the corner of his lips, but his attention was fixed elsewhere. He set his hands on Gladio’s thighs and sighed his appreciation. He was all hard muscle here, too, aside from the inner portion, where the skin was smoother and far more sensitive. Ignis danced his fingertips there, dangerously close to the hem of Gladio’s underwear.

 

Gladio nosed against his cheek.

 

‘I can stop,’ Ignis said quietly, pulling back.

 

‘Don’t… please,’

 

Gladio had a talent for making words  _ tingle _ down Ignis’ spine. He nodded, and palmed over Gladio’s cloaked erection, winning a low growl and a buck of his hips. Gladio was half-hard already. It took only a little coaxing to rouse him fully - so Ignis worked him through his underwear. He was so hot in his palm, and with the added layer of fabric he could barely close his fingers around the width of him. Ignis felt his own arousal hit him square and sudden.

 

‘Feel good?’ Gladio laughed, breathlessly.

 

‘I should be asking you that.’

 

‘You got your answer right there,’ Gladio thrust up into Ignis’ hand.

 

Ignis smiled.  _ Just so. _

 

At first, Gladio was quiet. Ignis won a few low hums from him, a sigh or two, but the harder he stroked and the more attention he lavished on the tip of his cock, the more he started to hear him. Ignis pressed small circles around the little wet patch that’d appeared. Gladio breathed out  _ yes _ \- and the patch grew. Next, it was his name. Ignis felt it against his neck and felt  _ teeth _ , and then Gladio’s hands were on his hips.

 

Ignis rocked into his touch and cupped Gladio’s balls with his free hand. The resulting moan surprised them both.

 

‘I’m close,  _ fuck _ ,’

 

Ignis carefully slipped Gladio’s underwear down, freeing his cock. It glistened at the tip and reminded Ignis of their night in the tent, and the things Gladio had done with his mouth. _And_ _I never repaid him for any of it_...

 

‘You can come,’ Ignis assured him gently, sighing himself as he curled his fingers around him again, skin to skin this time, and so much better for it.

 

‘What about you?’

 

Ignis shook his head. He was practically on the edge, too, but could attend to himself when Gladio was a sated, boneless heap on the bed. As it was, Gladio frowned. There was a flicker of hurt in his eyes that struck Ignis deep - he stopped his hands and kissed him; a silent question, delivered with affection.

 

‘Don’t… don’t you wanna fuck me?’ Gladio whispered against Ignis’ lips, and it was almost enough to push him over that precipice of lust.

 

‘Gladio…’

 

‘Cause I want you to,’ he went on, his voice husky, more open,  _ vulnerable _ than Ignis had ever heard. It drove him crazy - his hands itched to touch, and he felt a bead of precum slide down his cock. ‘real bad,’

 

Ignis did want to. He pushed a hand between his own legs and held his cock tight - a warning;  _ don’t get ahead of yourself... _

 

Gladio spread his legs a little more and kicked off his underwear. Ignis glanced down and bit his lip; he’d never seen Gladio like this, let alone in  _ his _ bed… where, incidentally, he doubted he’d ever have a dream that wasn’t about  _ this _ ever again.

 

‘Gladio, I’ve… never,’ Ignis started, but it seemed almost too late to confess. His cheeks burned.

 

‘It’s okay,’ Gladio smiled, a hazy smile that was more in his eyes than on his lips. He was sliding Ignis’ pyjama bottoms off now, and finding he’d not thought to wear anything underneath. The coolness of the air hit him, and Ignis heard Gladio laugh, a breath of desire hot against his cheek. He took Ignis’ hand, next, and slid it between his legs. Ignis’ breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t… not like this, he  _ knew _ that much, but still found himself fulfilling the daydreams of a hundred evenings past, and what he’d tried with himself in the shower, more and more often, thinking of Gladio and his cock, and what he might feel if… if he were to...

 

He pushed with the pad of his finger, where Gladio was warm and open.

 

‘ _ Oh _ ,’ Ignis heard himself gasp.

 

‘Please, I’m right there…’

 

‘Just a moment,’

 

Gladio closed his eyes and nodded. Ignis’ hand shook when he reached for the bedside drawer, his heart hammered and was all he could hear - save for Gladio’s measured breaths, and the sound of a cap flipping open. Ignis coated his forefingers. Gladio guided him back to where they’d left off, with an insistent  _ push _ .

 

‘That’s it,’ he exhaled. Ignis watched his face, circling his heat, testing with another touch. Gladio nodded, Ignis slipped in a little, and any tension Gladio held in his body melted away after a moment of stillness. He felt… incredible. Ignis bowed his head. Gladio was dizzying, and so soft around his fingers. Despite himself, Ignis felt his jealous cock  _ ache _ . Gladio said it again:  _ that’s it _ .

 

Ignis thrust into him slow. Gladio’s head fell back onto the pillow.

 

_ He’s gorgeous like this _ , Ignis thought to himself, watching the sweat trickle over his broad chest, quieting him with a  _ shh _ when he made to move -  _ doctor’s orders _ . Ignis set his hand on Gladio’s navel and splayed his fingers over the thatch of dark hair that wound up to where the muscles in his stomach were cast into soft relief by the light of the lamp. And  _ oh _ , gods, his shoulders, too. Gladio had a fist in the bedding.

 

Ignis sucked a bruise into the crook of Gladio’s neck as he worked his prostate with deft  _ back and forths _ , then tight circles. Gladio wound a hand tight into his hair. He whispered  _ I’m gonna… _ and all it took was the introduction of a second finger and a call of his name.

 

‘ _ Gladiolus _ ...’

 

He came with a gasp and a shudder, and it sparked Ignis’ own orgasm, too. He managed to stammer it out in time for Gladio to curl his thick fingers around his cock, stroking him through a slow, aching orgasm.

 

Ignis felt himself slick with sweat. He raised his head, and Gladio clutched at his hand when he made to remove his fingers. He winked. Ignis let out a breath of laughter and kept up a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts.

 

‘Feel good?’ Gladio asked again.

 

Ignis kissed him.

 

There was a honey warmth under his skin, now, and a heat between his thighs that paled in comparison to what he could kindle on his own. The evening had been properly chased away, he hoped, and sat up a little to drink in the sight of Gladio in the afterglow, wound and all.

 

‘Yes, though I’m sure there was something I was supposed to be helping you do before you waylaid me.’

 

‘It’s my fault, huh?’ Gladio smirked, and Ignis chased it to a groan of pleasure with a last slow upward thrust of his fingers. ‘I remember something about pants.’

 

‘Yes,’ Ignis withdrew and set a kiss on the tip of Gladio’s nose. ‘I seem to remember that, too.’

 

And, as luck would have it, there were currently three pairs on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! .......nsfw is... so hard... [HA HA. funny joke]
> 
> big chapter, and it's essentially the last one... WEH. i have an epilogue-type-thing i wanna get up on the weekend, and then start some new projects! one will be another gladnis thing [less slice of life more ARGH angst] so watch this space, and thank you again for reading this Hot Mess this far....


	14. Chapter 14

‘So, all it takes to mellow you out is a bath, huh?’ Gladio fluffed up Ignis’ hair with a plush towel. He was still damp, and sat neatly between Gladio’s legs on the bed.

 

‘I had the time to spare,’

 

Gladio hummed - he’d not meant to walk in on Ignis, but seeing him reclined with the water lapping at his chest wasn’t something he was gonna forget. Ignis had lit a half dozen tealights, and their golden flames reflected across the bath’s surface and onto his skin, beaded with water, dripping where there was a curve.

 

‘I’ll knock next time.’ Gladio mumbled, tossing aside the hair towel. He pressed his nose to Ignis’ crown and breathed him in: lemon soap and warm water.

 

‘It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, it’s alright,’ Ignis said, leaning back in Gladio’s arms.

 

‘Yeah, but y’know - bath time is private time.’ Gladio smoothed a hand across Ignis’ bare stomach. He was all soft skin and long legs, and they still had a couple hours before they needed to go play babysitting in the Citadel. He felt Ignis sigh, moving with his touch.

 

‘That’s not always the case,’ Ignis said, taking the towel from his waist to dab at his chest. He laughed when Gladio  _ tsked _ and took over. Gladio patted him dry with a feather touch, nipping behind Ignis’ ear when his words finally  _ clicked _ into meaning. He tore his eyes away from the trail of tawny hair that ran from Ignis’ navel, down and south.

 

Gladio’s hand tightened in the towel.

 

‘Gladio?’

 

He blinked down at Ignis who blinked up at him, and  _ man _ , he was just the prettiest thing. Gladio told him so and laughed when Ignis frowned (not for real - Gladio saw the way the corners of his mouth turned up). He always looked younger in moments like this, out of the Citadel and out of the stiff shirts and slacks, and his glasses, too. Gladio sighed against Ignis’ lips when he pulled him down. He’d been expecting something soft… not the deepening kiss Ignis was giving him.

 

When it broke, Gladio chased Ignis for more ‘til he pressed a forefinger to his lips, tilting his head.

 

‘That’s plain mean,’ he mumbled, kissing the tip of Ignis’ finger. ‘I gotta ask you something, though.’

 

‘Oh?’

 

‘You got any plans for tonight?’

 

Ignis shook his head. ‘No, you told me to keep my diary free.’

 

‘And you did?’

 

‘Of course,’

 

‘Nice,’ Gladio grinned, and brought Ignis’ hand to his lips again to kiss his knuckles, giving his palm a squeeze too. ‘I got something for us to do after work.’

 

‘Something work related?’

 

‘What? Hell no.’ Gladio said with a smirk. Ignis smiled too, and leaned in close to press a kiss to Gladio’s cheek. It lingered too long to be just an  _ aw, you said something cute _ peck, but Gladio caught the hopeful thought before it got outta hand. ‘What it  _ is _ is a surprise.’

 

He turned his head just enough to bump noses with Ignis’, who sat up and set his hand on Gladio’s chest. He brushed beneath his cut… which was taking its damn time to heal. Though it was a little sore still, Gladio was doing the most to help out the healing; he worked out real careful, showered real careful, and he didn’t have to worry about Ignis accidently poking him or whatever. He never had a rough touch unless Gladio asked for one.

 

He felt a flicker threaten to catch alight and snuffed it quick. Ignis, though he didn’t know it, wasn’t doing him any favours - his weight was just right on his lap.

 

‘The last surprise you gave me was enough to last a lifetime.’ Ignis said.

 

‘Yeah, but this is a good surprise.’ Gladio said, hoping it would be.

 

Gladio’s hands had shaken this morning when he knocked on Ignis’ door. He woken a couple hours before with the post, saw that the  _ surprise _ he’d bought weeks back had arrived, and needed to burn off the worry in his gut. Seeing Ignis in the bath had done the trick, and being led, hand in hand, to the bedroom had kindled something else. Now, it was just shy of eight in the morning. Ignis had the curtains and windows closed, so all Gladio saw of the sunrise was the growing line of honey light reaching across the bedroom floor. 

 

‘I’ll look forward to it.’

 

Gladio cupped Ignis’ cheek and kissed him. He lifted his arms when Ignis tugged at his shirt, then saw it go sailing over the side of the bed. Ignis bowed, setting deliberate little kisses to Gladio’s chest, and they all lingered, stoking Gladio’s imagination as well as the rising interest between his legs. He watched Ignis work and carded a hand into his hair, then bit his lip when he felt it. A telling twitch.

 

_ Just had to put on the grey sweats today. _

 

Ignis was gonna catch onto what was happening real quick.

 

‘Have you been resting properly?’ he asked, taking Gladio’s mind off of his hardening cock better than he could've managed himself. Gladio nodded and made to speak, then Ignis straight took his breath away when he licked a stripe over his nipple. He cleared his throat and tried again.

 

‘Yeah…’

 

_ Good one. _

 

‘That’s not what Iris told me.’

 

_ What? _ Gladio accidently tightened his fist in Ignis’ hair. He apologised, Ignis met his eyes before settling down again, going lower this time. He held Gladio’s gaze. ‘She’s just trying to get my ass beat. I’ve been sleeping plenty.’

 

‘That’s not the same thing.’

 

‘I’m doin’ fine. It’s gonna take a lot more than a scratch to keep me in bed.’

 

‘Is that so?’

 

Ignis reached Gladio’s navel. He traced a fingertip along the dark path of hair that led into Gladio’s track pants. They were well beyond giving the game away now; Ignis’ free hand barely brushed over his erection, but Gladio lifted  his hips to meet it, and swore.

 

The spark caught. Gladio could only watch as Ignis moved back up his body, ‘til they were almost brow to brow again. Ignis kissed him and deepened it quick. Gladio set his hands on Ignis’ hips, fighting a losing battle between  _ holy shit, maybe he wants to… y’know _ , and  _ don’t rush him _ . It was early, he’d just had a bath, and the room was cool and quiet - prime naptime conditions.

 

But when Ignis pulled back and squared Gladio with a look as hot as his kisses, he felt his thoughts crumble; sentences into words, words into nothing.

 

Ignis’ eyes were banded with a darker green around the iris. His skin still had that post-bath glow. Gladio traced the line of his cupid’s bow with his thumb, and Ignis softened a little. His next kiss was light.

 

‘I want this,’ he whispered.

 

‘Want what?’

 

‘You.’

 

_ Holy fuck, holy shit… _

 

‘But we… we don’t have to, if you don’t-’

 

‘No, I wanna. Are you kidding? I want to.’ Gladio arched his back so Ignis could feel that it wasn’t a lie. He bowed his head with a breath of laughter, and Gladio gave his hips a squeeze.

 

‘C’mere,’ Gladio growled. He felt Ignis smile against his lips - another kiss Ignis took charge of, winding it down from something playful and reassuring to a sultry prologue.

 

‘Lay back,’ he whispered, and Gladio was quick to do as he was told.

 

Everything else in the room was washed out grey in the pre-dawn light, but Ignis was gorgeous; the window behind him casting all the soft lines of his body into relief. He settled between Gladio’s legs, palmed over his cock again, then tugged down his sweatpants to free it, properly. Gladio ground lazily into Ignis’ hand as he started to stroke him, watching from on high with lidded eyes.

 

Gladio was just settling into the rhythm of things when Ignis let him go. He sat forward, let their cocks press flush together, and the immediate bolt of pleasure that shot through him took away any half-hearted, half-formed complaints. Ignis started to move - the slow drag of his hips was divine, and Gladio held him tight, keeping his weight angled just right, pushing up. He saw Ignis shiver; it went through his body like a deep exhalation.

 

‘Does this count as relaxing?’ Gladio teased.

 

‘The way I have planned? Yes.’ Ignis whispered back, understandably distracted. Gladio loved it; Ignis always started out quiet and concentrated like this. He gasped when Gladio reached for his erection.

 

‘You gotta let me have some fun, too.’ Gladio said.

 

‘When…  _ ah _ ,’ Ignis shuddered again when Gladio worked his thumb over the tip of his cock. ‘when you’re fully recovered you can show me exactly what you mean.’

 

‘Yeah?’ Gladio smiled, stroking faster whilst his mind whirred. He thought about their positions reversed… or maybe not - maybe Ignis would wanna ride…

 

As it was, Ignis nodded. His smile was bashful, and he tapped Gladio’s hand to bring him to a stop. Gladio watched without breathing.

 

‘For tonight, let me take care of you.’

  
  
  


The lemon soap and hot bathwater scent lingered in the room, and on the nightstand there was a long forgotten cup of tea. Gladio had his forearm draped over his eyes and his fist tight in the pillow on the bed beside him. He kept his eyes shut, swearing, breathless, when Ignis pet that sweet spot inside him with a clever finger -  _ two  _ clever fingers.  _ He knows what he’s doing now _ , Gladio thought to himself, when Ignis turned the back and forth into a teasing circular stroke,  _ and fuck, he’s good at it. _

 

Ignis had his free hand splayed over Gladio’s stomach whilst he teased his arousal into a tight ache. He made a soft noise, low in his throat, when Gladio arched his back with a gasp.

 

‘More?’

 

Gladio nodded. ‘Do what… what you were doing just then,  _ yeah _ , fuck… that’s… that’s it,’

 

‘You like this better?’ Ignis whispered, easing off toying with Gladio’s prostate to fuck him slow and shallow.

 

‘It’s all better,’ Gladio said, and couldn’t have explained himself even if he’d had a clear head. He reached down to grasp Ignis’ hand and urge him in a little deeper. Ignis obliged, and Gladio rolled his hips in time, panting.

 

‘And this?’

 

_ Fuck _ … Gladio closed his eyes and bit his lip - Ignis took his hand from his stomach to curl his fingers around his cock, stroking him slow but  _ tight _ .

 

Each time Ignis almost withdrew his fingers completely, he’d slide back in quick, with just the right amount of  _ push _ to make Gladio clutch the pillow or the bedsheets or whatever the hell he could find to clutch. Ignis had worked him up into an ache that ran deep though the whole of him, tingling over his skin.

 

‘I’m ready,’ he gasped out. ‘Please…’

 

Ignis nodded.

 

Gladio watched from beneath his arm as Ignis withdrew. He tried to get a hold over his breathing, but watching Ignis root around in the bedside drawer with a blush across his cheeks worked him right back up again. Ignis closed the drawer - then saw his cup of tea. He gaped at it, then at Gladio, and they broke into smiles together. Ignis kissed Gladio’s before it had a chance to fade. He whispered  _ you don’t have to _ when Gladio took the lube outta his hands and onto his, helping slick him up. Gladio soothed him with a peck, and let Ignis take some of the edge off in his hand.

 

Gladio took the time to gauge the feel of him, and…  _ yeah _ , he had enough evidence to assure him it was gonna be good.

 

‘You’ll tell me if I do something wrong?’ Ignis whispered.

 

Gladio loved him so damn much. ‘Yeah, you got this.’

 

The last time they’d been like this on Ignis’ bed Gladio had been eager to the point of begging. Now, the want was still there, but it was… different. He looped an arm around Ignis’ shoulders and spread his legs at his urging - and when Ignis paused, positioned and dappled with a light sweat, Gladio knew he was feeling it too.  _ Nervous _ wasn’t the right word, not really, but it was there in his eyes.

 

Gladio kissed Ignis’ cheek, and then he pushed, and slipped into him.

 

It wasn’t all the way and it wasn’t all  _ good _ , but Gladio held tight to Ignis’ back and kissed him again. Ignis eased in a little further, paused again, then laughed all breathless when Gladio gave his shoulder a pat and whispered  _ go for it _ .

 

Ignis rolled his hips and filled him it - he was big enough that Gladio felt the stretch, a little too hot, a little too tight, but the warm melted away the discomfort quick. After a little shuffling of hips and Ignis rearranging Gladio’s legs over his shoulder, he started slow. Gladio stroked the nape of his neck. Ignis met his eye, and picked up the pace when Gladio gave him the nod.

 

And  _ then _ Gladio felt it. He heard himself breathing out hard with every new thrust, and every rock of Ignis’ hips was better than the last. He picked it up quick and tucked his face at the crook of Gladio’s neck, so he could hear each breath of his, too. Ignis smoothed his hands down Gladio’s thighs and angled just right, but Gladio’s sudden clench and arch of his back must’ve taken him by surprise even so.

 

It didn’t last long - he put the knowledge to good use. Gladio heard himself sighing  _ yes _ , over and over, clawing at Ignis’ back as his cock struck him true.

 

The bed creaked. Ignis was making more noise than Gladio would ever had guessed, too. At first it was bitten-through sighs against Gladio’s ear when pulled out slow, then a groan when Gladio tugged at his hair and growled out  _ harder _ . More and more sighs slipped free, then Ignis was whispering something. Gladio only recognised it as his own name when Ignis shifted against his shoulder. He shuddered, and felt a warning  _ jolt _ that had nothing and everything to do with how hard Ignis was gripping his thighs.

 

Gladio opened his eyes. The light played dim and delicate over Ignis’ back, where the muscles moved with each rock forward. He looked between their bodies - and shouldn’t have. Ignis’ cock glistened as he slipped out, taking his time; he liked this part to go slow, Gladio realised, the initial  _ push _ inside.

 

Ignis bit back another sigh and lifted his head, seeking Gladio’s eye. Gladio tapped their noses together.

 

‘Don’t hold it back,’ he whispered. ‘I’m close, I wanna… I wanna hear you.’

 

Ignis nodded; his brow was damp with sweat.

 

‘Gladiolus...’

 

_ That’s gonna do it _ , Gladio thought to himself, curling his hand tight around the back of Ignis’ neck. Ignis raised himself a little more and reached for the headboard. His brows were furrowed and his breaths came ragged, and with the new anchorage he fucked Gladio harder, grinding out another moan when Gladio’s shudder caught him up, too. Gladio closed his eyes, reaching between them to stroke himself.

 

‘Gladio-!,’ Ignis whispered again, and he realised all too late that it was a warning. He  _ felt _ Ignis climax; it seemed to rip right through his body, propelling him to a last pointed thrust that sent Gladio toppling into his own orgasm. His was shattered, he couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or not - all he felt was Ignis’ weight, nails dug into his thighs, and a damp sweat over his skin.

 

The next thing he felt was a kiss.

 

Ignis was propped up with a hand beside Gladio’s head when he finally opened his eyes (‘cause it turned out he did close them). Gladio couldn’t help but grin, but it only lasted a moment. Ignis was looking down at him with that same twinkle in his eye that’d been there before they’d started.

 

‘You okay?’ Gladio said. His voice a rasp.

 

Ignis searched his eyes. ‘Did I… Are you okay?’

 

Gladio reached up to brush the backs of his fingers across his cheek. ‘Better than okay. Ignis, you were amazing.’

 

It was the truth, and it seemed to satisfy. Ignis withdrew (Gladio swore, Ignis smirked), then settled on Gladio’s chest, drawing idle circles on Gladio’s skin with his fingertips.

 

‘I couldn’t bear to hurt you. You’ve been my everything.’

 

‘Past tense?’

 

‘Present,’ said Ignis, glancing upwards with a soft smile. ‘and future.’

  
  
  


Prompto grabbed for the little box, but there was no way he was gonna reach it with those lil arms of his. Gladio held it above his head easily enough; he’d waited long enough for it to arrive, and if he’d been nervous  _ waiting _ for it, it didn’t compare to how he felt now he was about to hand it over. Each day it’d spent in transit had been another day for him and Ignis - another stitch to shore up their relationship. It was gonna mean something different now - less the  _ hey, I’ve been into you for a while, see? _ he’d intended, and more a  _ hey, I’m wild in love with you _ .

 

‘Chill out, and then I’ll let you look.’

 

Prompto stood to attention, giving Gladio what, uh, must’ve been his most serious grown-up look. He went right back to grinning the moment Gladio prised open the box.

 

‘Woah! This is really nice… it’s not a ring, though.’ Prompto tilted his head.

 

‘No shit,’ Gladio laughed, snapping the box closed and ruffling Promto’s hair.

 

‘He’s gonna love it.’

 

Looking at Prompto beaming up at him, Gladio could almost believe it. Anxiety had been henpecking him all day, whittling what he’d thought had been a good idea into a straight up disaster-to-be. Prompto had a good heart and an eye for this romantic stuff, though, so Gladio took some reassurance from that. 

 

He had an hour to kill before Noctis was free, and Gladio and Ignis had gotten off work a while ago, but, as was becoming more and more frequent, Ignis had been called away to deal with some after-hours dilemma. The Glaives were getting a taste for turning Ignis into their own on-demand agony aunt. Gladio frowned, rubbing at his jaw - he’d kinda planned on monopolising Ignis’ time tonight.

 

Still, he was glad to have Prompto’s company. They stood together on the roof of the Citadel at the railing, looking out over a familiar sunset view. The sky was a marbled pink backdrop to a city just starting to stir, and Prompto’s eyes reflected the hundreds of little lights below - cars, windows, and all the signs on the street. No matter how often he saw it, Prompto always had an appreciation for the vastness of Insomnia.

 

Gladio bumped him with his shoulder, then reached out to catch him when he almost went sprawling.

 

‘Aside from almost busting your head,’ Gladio smirked. ‘how’s things?’

 

‘Things?’ Prompto adjusted his scarf.

 

‘Y’know. With his royal highness pain in the ass.”

 

Prompto laughed. ‘Oh! Well, he’s been doing better. You know he’s gonna start training with you again soon, right?’

 

‘That’s for real? I thought he was tryna get me off his back.’

 

‘Well, yeah, but he’s serious! He said I could come watch sometime, I dunno if that’s allowed, though…’

 

‘Hey, it’s allowed. I say so.’ Gladio winked. ‘Besides, you could use some tuning up, too.’

 

‘Really?’ Prompto stepped closer, looking way more excited about the prospect than Gladio was used to. The sessions in the training room were a chore for Noctis and an expectation for Ignis - though Ignis admittedly had more to look forward to there than Noctis did.

 

Gladio held his smile.  _ Yeah _ , he thought to himself,  _ if you’re gonna commit to this and to him. _ Anyone in Noctis’ retinue was gonna have to know how to take care of themselves as well as the prince.

 

‘No guns.’

 

‘What?!’ Prompto squawked.

 

Gladio laughed. ‘Hey, for real? He cares about you. Has he told you that?’

 

Prompto bit his lip and nodded again. ‘I… it’s kinda like, what do we do now? How do you keep it… there?’

 

Gladio looked back out over the view. It was colder up here away from everything, but not at all unpleasant. He exhaled, and shrugged. ‘Just take it a day at a time, that’s all you can do. Wake up and be like yeah, you know what? We got this. It’s the choice that matters.’

 

Prompto mulled it over. Gladio had faith that even if he didn’t get it right now, he would eventually.

 

The door leading up from the stairwell opened, then, and Gladio felt his stomach turn out a somersault when Ignis ducked through and spotted them both. He raised a brow.

 

‘Hey!’ Prompto practically twirled away from Gladio, clapping his hands together. He winked real subtle and danced away. ‘I’m gonna leave you guys to it - you gotta lot to talk about. I hope you like the- _ oh _ , uh… nevermind! You didn’t hear that. See you later, Ignis!’

 

Ignis watched Prompto disappear through the door, blankly, then turned back to Gladio, jabbing a thumb at Prompto’s retreating back. He gaped. Gladio laughed, and it was all butterflies.

 

‘He caught me on the way up, just wanted to talk about you know who.’

 

‘Ah,’ Ignis joined Gladio at the rail, smiling when Gladio kissed his temple.

 

‘Our kids are growing up.’ Gladio said with fake nostalgia, or,  _ well _ , it was mostly fake.

 

‘At an alarming rate.’

 

‘Remember when we were up here last?’ Gladio slipped an arm around Ignis’ waist. Ignis huddled into him, nodding. They’d kissed that night below the roof, then come back to watch the fireworks and all the gentry of the city mingling like peacocks. The memory was crystalline and precious.

 

‘Of course,’ Ignis whispered.

 

‘I’m sorry there’s no party this time…’

 

Ignis looked up at him. ‘Is everything alright?’

 

‘That obvious, huh?’ Gladio sighed. The box was burning a hole in the pocket of his jacket. He plucked it out and turned it round in his hands, and Ignis saw it then, and watched.  _ Was it always this small? I swear it wasn’t this small. _ All the anxiety rushed back through Gladio, a criss-cross of worries all blooming, now. ‘I, uh, got you something.’

 

Ignis’ eyes went wide, he looked at the box, and Gladio saw the assumption in his face. He cleared his throat and willed away the blush rising on his cheeks.

 

‘It’s not a ring, not yet,’ he assured Ignis, then handed it over.

 

Ignis prised open the lid and exhaled, softly. With a deft touch he removed the necklace, admiring the light chain - simple black and silver, something that wouldn’t draw the eye unless it knew where to look and what to look for. gnis brushed his thumb over the clasp.

 

‘I have one, too, not the same, but it’s by the same guy. He does ‘em for a bunch of the Kingsguard and Glaives. Dad’s got one, and I think Regis has one. So, y’know,  _ one of us _ .’

 

Ignis stared at it.

 

_ It’s not what he wanted… _

 

Gladio swore inwardly. ‘If you did want a ring, like, for real-’

 

‘Gladio, it’s...  _ thank you _ ,’

 

Ignis pulled him into a bracing hug, and Gladio exhaled out all his tension as he gathered him up and squeezed him back. Since moving out of his parent’s place, Ignis wasn’t as thin as he had been, but he still fit perfectly in Gladio’s arms. Gladio closed his eyes tight, and loved him.

 

‘Once Noctis is King, and we have some more time…’ he whispered, carding a hand through Gladio’s hair.

 

‘Time?’

 

‘To plan things properly.’

 

‘You want a wedding where we’re gonna need time to plan stuff? Like, a bunch of… stuff?’ Gladio asked, thinking of scented invitations and… other likewise things a couple might plan for a wedding.

 

Ignis pulled back with a look that so clearly said  _ please _ . Gladio laughed, and Ignis gave a  _ tsk _ but kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

He helped Ignis fasten the necklace and gathered him back up, listening to him breathe whilst the sun dimmed and the first stars poked through with the dusk.

 

‘Quite a sight, isn’t it?’

 

Gladio nodded.

 

‘You didn’t look…’

 

‘I’ve looked at enough without you,’ Gladio said, quietly.

 

Ignis pulled back, and encouraged Gladio to meet his eyes with a tap to his jaw. 

 

‘Thank you,’ he said, then.

 

‘What for?’ Gladio tilted his head.

 

He realised as soon as he asked that he maybe shouldn’t have. Ignis gaped, and Gladio saw in the way he gave a little shake of his head that this was one of the big thank yous. He smiled, feeling like a circle was coming to a close, somehow.

 

Wide-eyed and beautiful, Ignis blinked.

 

‘Everything,’ he said, barely above a whisper.

 

_ Everything. _ The night on the roof when they’d had their first kiss felt as though it’d happened years ago. The days between then and now blurred, but Gladio remembered parts and pieces as they came to him in waves. Each memory was warm, but paled compared to the man in his arms. 

 

It was more than he could hope to put in words. Gladio pulled Ignis closer with a growl, nosing into the crook of his neck. Ignis laughed, finding Gladio’s hands clasped around his front and covering them with his own.

 

‘We’d best get back to them - Noct will be out soon, and the light is fading quickly.’

 

‘They’re alright,’ Gladio said, closing his eyes. ‘it’s not night-time yet.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......FIN
> 
> thank you all so much for reading,, this was way tougher than i thought it would be (and im super Sorry about the big ol hiatus in the middle there), but i had a lot of fun! i hope you did too. i'm taking a short break to work on som original stuff, but i have a shorter gladnis piece in the works already. it's set after the ffxv events. it'll be shorter, but i wanted to do something more my speed to show hey ,,, i can write good... i swear... so watch this space....! i do also have some ff7/cc (its 2007 forever in my heart) and jjba (p5) stuff coming up too if that's your thing
> 
> thank you again,,, ! i'm nightrunning.tumblr.com ... my blog's mostly memes and genesis and gladio but that me -_-
> 
> TY TY <3

**Author's Note:**

> TY FOR READING!! im @ nightrunning on tunglr


End file.
